Dulce Realidad
by ayslem w. andley
Summary: Esta historia trata, sobre la vida de los hijos de Candy y Terry; logrará ese amor por fin consumarse?...FINAL, GRACIAS POR LEERME, BESOS...
1. epilogo

**DULCE REALIDAD**

Holaa candyamigasss!! Espero q les guste este fic porque va a estar escrito con mucha ilusión, pasión y todo lo demás!!

Mmm... Yo soy una mega fan de Terry!! Es mi amor platónico!! Pero pues la verdad si me enojo q haya dejado a Candy por la gusana….todo por el mendigo deber….así q en este fic habrá una personita la cual de joven se gano el amor de Candy y ahora este amor va a regresar con mas fuerza…..

Con todo el cariño

A. W. A

Días después de la comida q se organizo en el hogar de pony, Candy decidió quedarse por un tiempo para así poderse reponer por completo de su separación con Terry, pero un día Camille una pequeña de 6 años se subió al padre árbol para ver de cerca de unos pajaritos que estaban en su nido pero lo que no contó Camille fue que el nido se encontraba cerca de la punta del árbol así q resignada decidió bajar pero como había escalado a una altura considerable le dio pavor bajar así que empezó a gritar ayuda…

Mientras tanto adentro del hogar de pony se encontraban la Srta. Pony, la hermana María y Candy esperando a la llegada de una respetada familia para adoptar a un pequeño….

-Srta. Pony esta segura que vendrán hoy- pregunto Candy

-si Candy no te apresures-contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su té

-están seguras que si son de una prestigiada familia, que si le van a dar amor a uno de nuestros niños, que si…-

-¡que sii Candy!- contestaron al unisolo sus 2 madres

-perdón - contesto cabizbaja la pecosa – es que me preocupa mucho que no vayan a cuidar a un pequeño porque pues ustedes me contaron que ya tienen un hijo de sangre, entonces para que querrán a otro que no sea su hijo propio.

-hay Candy, no porque ellos ya hayan engendrado a un hijo suyo no significa que no le puedan dar amor a otro pequeñín, mas bien se debería de agradecer el que hayan decidido alegrar el corazón de uno de nuestros pequeños.

-bueno creo que usted esta en lo correcto Srta. Pony – contesto Candy dando una enorme sonrisa

-miren, ya llegaron los Hamilton- dijo la hermana María dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casita,

-vamos Candy-dijo la Srta. Pony mientras se paraba de su asiento

-creo que iré un rato al padre árbol, después me presentare con los Hamilton-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa

bueno Candy, te estaremos esperando-contesto al salir

Después de un rato Candy soltó una lágrima….

-como estarás Terry? ¿Serás feliz con Susana? ¿Te acordaras De mí como yo de ti?-dijo al momento que soltaba otras cuantas lagrimas….

-Candy!! Candy!! –dijeron unos niños al entrar corriendo a la habitación

-que pasa-contesto limpiándose los restos de sus lagrimas

-Camille esta trepada del padre árbol y no puede bajar- contesto Peter un pequeño de 8 años-apúrate Candy porque esta muy asustada

-vamos! Vamos!-dijo al momento que salía corriendo en dirección al árbol

Mientras tanto en el árbol…

-auxilio!! Auxilio!!-gritaba Camille completamente hecha un mar de llanto-Candy!! Candy!! Por favor ayúdame!!

-Camille, aquí estoy-grito Candy para avisarle que ya no tenia porque preocuparse

-Candy!! Por favor bájame que tengo mucho miedo

-no te preocupes, sostente fuerte!! Aya voy!!...dijo al momento que iba a dar un gran salto para treparse al árbol, cuando de repente…

-Srta. Que hace, se puede lastimar-contesto un muchacho al momento que sostenía a la pecosa de la cintura.

-pero quien se cree, suélteme!!-dijo Candy completamente furiosa por el atrevimiento del joven

-espérese señorita solo trato de ayudarla-dijo al momento que intentaba esquivar las insistentes patadas que esbozaba la rubia

-le dije que me suelte, tengo que subir por Camille!!-

-no se preocupe señorita yo lo hago- dijo al momento que la soltaba

-no se meta en lo que no le incumbe-dijo al momento que daba un gran salto agarrando una rama del árbol dispuesta a rescatar a la pequeña sin mirar al atrevido joven

-le dije que yo lo hacia-dijo el joven dispuesto subir empezándose a enojar por lo terca que era la chica

-Camille sostente fuerte ya voy por ti-dijo Candy al momento que trepaba otras cuantas ramas

-Candy!! Apúrate porque ya te estas quedando atrás-contesto la pequeña completamente divertida al ver la competencia de quien de los 2 la rescataba

-nadie le gana a Candice White-dijo al momento que ágilmente subía en un tris tras hasta la ultima rama donde se encontraba Camille

-como hace eso-dijo al momento que veía como lo rebasaba la rubia

-Candy ganaste!!-dijo completamente feliz la pequeña olvidándose de que momentos antes estaba completamente asustada

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!! CANDY, CAMILLE, QUE HACEN AYA ARRIBA!!-dijo la hermana María encolerizada por el escándalo que estaban ocasionando

-HIJO QUE HACES TREPADO!!-contesto una señora que se encontraba junto a las 2 madres de Candy

-madre solo trataba de…….AHHH!!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!-gritaron todos los presentes al ver como se rompía la rama donde se encontraba sentado el joven Hamilton y caía estrepitosamente al suelo y lamentablemente en dirección donde se encontraba algo sumamente importante para Candy

-NOOOOOOO!!-grito Candy soltándose a llorar al ver en donde cayo el joven- pero una imagen parecida volvió a su mente y fue cuando su Anthony callo del caballo

-oh no!!-dijeron al unisolo la hermana María y la Srta. Pony al momento que corrian a ver el estado del joven

-HIJO!!-los Señores Hamilton corrieron como pudieron para salvaguardar a su hijo

-Candy que pasa?-pregunto Camille al ver como Candy desconsoladamente empezaba a llorar

-Camille súbete a mi espalda y sostente fuerte- dijo apenas y completando la oración

-si Candy-dijo al momento que subía a su espalda y se sostenía en su cuello

Completamente desesperada Candy bajo lo más rápido que le fue posible, ya en el suelo bajo a Camille y salio corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba tirado el joven, todos estaban rodeando el cuerpo inerte. La madre estaba en shock, no podía creer que su hijo no respondiera a las palabras de su padre, ya llegando Candy rápidamente checo su pulso.

-su pulso esta bien, solo esta inconciente-cuando revisando su cara encontró un gran parecido con su jardinero favorito-debe ser una casualidad, pero no es el.

-¿perdón?-contesto el padre del chico

-oh nada, llévenlo adentro de la casa, para que repose un rato.

-¿y si lo llevamos al hospital?-pregunto la madre del chico a el padre de este

-no hay necesidad Sra. Hamilton esta chica es una de las mejores enfermeras.-

-no hay por que halagarme Srta. Pony, además solo esta un poco inconsciente, de seguro por culpa del susto que se pego, pero nada mas, no hay nada de gravedad como para llevarlo al hospital-contesto Candy pero de repente se dio cuenta que efectivamente el joven callo sobre lo mas preciado que tenia de su jardinero favorito.- Oh no!!-dijo al momento que volvía a llorar desconsoladamente

-que pasa Candy?-preguntaron las madres de la chica cuando por fin se dieron cuenta del llanto de la joven- OH Candy…

-que pasa aquí?¿tiene algo malo mi hijo?-pregunto la madre Hamilton

-no se preocupe señora a su hijo no le paso nada, solo que este cayo sobre un regalo muy preciado que nuestra niña tenia sembrado aquí mismo-le contesto la hermana María

-OH ya veo, era una rosa…lo siento mucho-John hay que meter a Alexander a la casa

-si señor, yo lo llevo, para que lo acueste en una cama que tenemos libre-contesto la Hermana María-ven Camille vamos con los demás niños

-bueno-contesto esto al momento que cargaba a su hijo y lo llevaba hacia donde la monja le mostraba

Ya después de que los padres se alejaron la Candy se decidió a hablar…

-el único regalo que me dio Anthony, la rosa a la que le puso mi nombre, esta muerta, todo por culpa de un niño rico que se metió en lo que no le incumbía, pero sabe algo Srta., pony cuando callo el joven Hamilton el recuerdo de cuando callo Anthony vino a mi mente, y cuando me acerque a ver su pulso, me pareció que a quien veía no era al joven sino a mi Anthony-dijo al momento que descontroladamente lloraba e intentaba salvar a la "Dulce Candy"

-Candy….cuanto lo siento, se lo mucho que te importaba esta rosa, y lo importante que fue para ti el Joven Anthony, pero creo que ahorita por todo lo que has pasado los últimos días hace que falsas imágenes vengan a tu mente, pero ya ni llores hija, porque esta rosa es como tu, después de un gran golpe, siempre logra reponerse y renacer, para que cada vez sea mas fuerte de lo que fue, solo hay que cortar esta rosa, para que dentro de unos días nazca una mucho mas bonita…..-dijo al momento que sacaba de su mandil unas tijeras y se las daba a Candy

-creo que esta en lo cierto Srta. Pony-dijo al momento que tomaba las tijeras, y cortaba la rosa-voy a guardar esta rosa en un libro para que la conserve por siempre-termino diciendo esto cuando se levantaba, limpiándose las lagrimas decidió entrar con la señorita pony para atender al joven Hamilton…

Ya entrando a la casa corrió a su recamara para sacar un libro, uno que tambien era muy preciado para ella, por que le hacia recordar a su ingles favorito, este era la novela de romeo y Julieta, y no pudo contener que otras lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas…

-OH Terry….Te extraño!!-pronuncio al momento que abría el libro para depositar la blanca rosa-Anthony….también te extraño a ti, cuanta falta me hace tus palabras reconfortante-cuando de repente…

-Candy…..el joven Alexander acaba de despertar….quiere verte para pedirte disculpas por lo de tu dulce Candy-dijo la hermana María

-si ya voy-contesto al momento en que se levantaba para acudir en donde se encontraba el culpable de la muerte de su Dulce Candy….

Ya en la recamara Candy se dirigió a Alexander….

-creo que los vamos a dejar solos verdad Hermana María y Señores Hamilton?-dijo la Srta. Pony

-Si, claro-respondieron todos a excepción de Candy y Alexander

Después de un momento de estarse mirando fijamente Candy se dio cuenta que si le quitaba 2 años al joven…se parecería mucho a su Anthony….el tenia el mismo color de ojos, el cabello rubio llegándole a los hombros y una sonrisa angelical……pero se dijo para si misma que eso es imposible dado que Anthony murió, pero también se recrimino a si misma puesto que como podría decir que ese joven se pudiera parecer a su jardinero favorito… así que decidió romper el silencio…

-para que me querías?-dijo cortantemente la pecosa puesto que seguía enojada por la atrocidad que el cometió

-quería pedirte disculpas por lo de tu rosa-dijo cabizbajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos-me contó la Hermana María que esa rosa era muy importante para ti…

-si lo era, pero no entiendo como pudo contarte sobre algo muy intimo para mi…

-lo siento, la verdad no quería lastimarla, y menos hacerte llorar, hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo?

-no…además no veo porque tienes tanto interés, no creo que para ti sea muy importante una simple flor

-es que en eso estas equivocadas porque para mi las rosas son muy importantes, no se porque pero yo estimo demasiado a las rosas, y la verdad es que no me perdono que haya lastimado a una…

Al decir esto ultimo, Candy quedo perpleja…porque eran muchas coincidencias lo cual le empezaban a atormentar, no era posible que ese chico extraño para ella, se pareciera tanto a su amor de pequeña……

-perdón? ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pecosa

-no!, no perdona es que me quede pensando en algo, lo siento-

-mmm te perdono con la condición de que tomes asiento, porque ya llevas un rato parada-dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa la cual hizo que Candy se sonrojara como un tomate

-creo que te tomare la palabra-dijo tratando de esconder su cara para que el chico no notara lo raja que se veía

-mmm…creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente…jeje… mi nombre es Alexander Hamilton-dijo al momento que le daba la mano

-yo soy Candice White-dijo dándole la mano también,

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que al momento en que el chico le daba un leve beso en la palma de su mano sintiera unos extraños choques eléctricos lo cual hizo sonrojarse a los 2 el por su parte no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación ya que sentía como si fuera un dejavu, y ella lo que hizo fue esconder rápido su mano, pero también sentía como si esto que estaban viviendo lo hubieran vivido tiempo atrás……en su niñez…después de un rato de estarse mirando a sus ojos el decidió ahora romper el silencio….

-Candice, perdón por mi atrevimiento pero puedo preguntar quien era la persona tan especial que te regalo esa rosa?-

-dime Candy-le dijo mostrándole una juguetona sonrisa, pero la cual se desvaneció cuando miro a una ventana y decidió contestarle al chico rubio la pregunta…-me la regalo mi segundo amor de pequeña, el era un chico muy tierno, dulce, atento, apuesto…el y sus primos fueron los únicos que me mostraron su cariño y apoyo como mis verdaderos amigos cuando pensaba que mi vida era un asco, ellos me enseñaron que aunque todo sea negro siempre va a haber una lucecita que te va a mostrar el camino, a el le encantaban las rosas porque así sentía que estaba con su madre, y una de sus rosas mas hermosas, le puso mi nombre, "Dulce Candy"-esto lo dijo cuando empezaba a sollozar, pero quería seguirle contando- me la regalo para que nunca me olvidara de el…….

-y que paso con el? ¿te dejo?-el nunca lo hubiera hecho porque teníamos un gran afecto, pero lamentablemente la vida misma nos separo, y para siempre…el murió apenas hace 2 años…

-ohh cuanto lo siento, no sabia…

-no te preocupes- dijo tratando de mostrar una tenue sonrisa

-y como se llamaba?

-Anthony……. Anthony Brown Andley

-ese nombre….ese nombre otra vez…..-dijo agarrandose la cabeza en seña de que le empezaba a doler mucho

-Alexander que te pasa?-dijo empezándose a preocupar la pecosa

-ese es mi nombre…..yo me llamo así-dijo al momento en que después de una crisis se desvaneció, y quedo inconciente por un rato


	2. epilogo cap 2

Capitulo 2……

**Capitulo 2……."DULCE REALIDAD**"

Después de la crisis que sufrió Alexander Candy decidió llamar al medico familiar, este cuando llego reviso al joven y su diagnostico fue…..

-doctor nuestro hijo esta bien?-pregunto el padre de Alexander

-si esta todo en orden, no encontré ninguna anomalía, solo fue una crisis por culpa del golpe pero nada en gravedad, así que como ya despertó ya lo pueden llevar a su respectiva casa, sin mas por el momento me retiro-así dijo el medico mientras se retiraba del hogar acompañado de la Hermana María

Y siguiendo las indicaciones del medico los señores Hamilton decidieron retirarse acompañados de su hijo, despidiéndose formalmente de las señoras y de la rubia a excepción de su hijo que no pudo decirle adiós a la pecosa.

Esa misma noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir Candy se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras del joven rubio…

-¿podría ser mi Anthony?...no la verdad no lo creo porque el es hijo de sangre de los Hamilton así que es imposible, pero… ¿y si fue adoptado? Lo dudo, aunque pues no se parece en nada a sus padres ya que su papa es de piel morena y cabello negro y sus ojos de color miel, en cuanto a la señora Hamilton ella es de piel apiñonada ya que no es ni blanca ni morena, es pelirroja y sus ojos son de color gris, así que no se parecen en nada a Alexander porque el es de piel blanca, es rubio, y el color de sus ojos es de un azul como el cielo, el mismo color de los ojos de Anthony……esos ojos… los mismos que me traían paz cuando los miraba, Anthony….. –esto ultimo lo dijo empezando a llorar- me haces mucha falta!! ¿Porque decidiste partir?, te extraño mucho, tu serias el único capaz de ayudarme a olvidar este dolor que me esta matando por dentro, al ver a mi Terry en brazos de Susana, y ver a este chico que se parece mucho a ti……

Candy siguió sollozando hasta que se quedo dormida, esperando que al otro día se aminorara el dolor de su corazón…

A la mañana siguiente Candy fue la primera en despertar, así que decidió empezar sus deberes, momentos después despertaron La señorita pony junto con la Hermana María las cuales fueron a despertar a los niños… momentos después Candy vio que se acercaba un auto con el escudo de los Andley así que corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo a recibir a la persona que necesitaba en esos momentos…..Albert..

-Albert!! Albert!!dijo al momento en que se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre adoptivo

-Candy!!-grito gustoso al ver con que emoción lo recibía su mejor amiga

-ejem…-alguien carraspeo su garganta para hacer voltear a la rubia

-¿que a nosotros no nos vas a saludar?-agrego la voz de una jovencita

-Archie!! Annie!!-volvió a gritar mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su primo y su hermana-¡no saben como los e extrañado!, hasta pensé que se habían olvidado de mi

-como puedes pensar eso Candy-le reclamo Annie

-jeje, bueno pasemos a dentro para que saluden a la Srta. pony y a la Hermana María-

-mhhhhmm huele delicioso- dijo Archie al entrar al hogar

-que rico huele-agrego también Albert

-joven Albert!!, joven Archie!! Annie!! Que gusto verlos!!-dijo emocionada la Srta. Pony

-para nosotros también es un gusto volver a verla-contesto alegremente Albert mientras abrazaba a la señora

-ya las extrañábamos-agrego Archie el cual también le dio una gran abrazo a la señora

-mi niña-dijo la Srta. Pony al momento en que recibía gustosa a Annie - madre…-fue lo que le contesto

-Srta. Pony que es lo que huele tan rico?-contesto impaciente Archie

-la hermana María esta preparando el desayuno-contesto la señora-vallamos al comedor para desayunar todos juntos

-me parece perfecto-agrego Albert mientas frotaba sus manos

Al legar al comedor los 3 visitantes saludaron armoniosamente a la monja y a los niños los cuales ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa, mientras tanto Candy se dirigía a la cocina para servir el desayuno…

Después de acabar de desayunar Candy decidió ir a la colina de pony acompañada de sus 3 visitantes, al llegar ahí, Albert comento…

-Candy la tía abuela desea hacer tu presentación ante la sociedad como la futura heredera de la fortuna Andley dentro de 4 meses, así que nos pidió que viniéramos por ti para que regreses a la mansión a aprender el comportamiento de una dama como la Andley que eres…

-además de que tiene muchas ganas de verte-comento Archie

-en verdad?-contesto Candy

-la tía a cambiado mucho estos últimos días, y esta decidida a enseñarte ella misma todo lo que conlleva ser una Andley-agrego Albert ante el asombro de la rubia

-mmm es que si he pensado en regresar a la mansión y cumplir con mi deber de una Andley pero también quiero seguir trabajando en el hospital

-de eso no te preocupes la tía dice que no abra problema de que sigas trabajando siempre y cuando seas puntual cuando te toque clases con ella…

-wow eso es magnifico!!...pero lo que me pregunto es porque ese cambio tan repentino hacia mi…

-pues la tía reflexiono y se dio cuenta de que tu eres digna de ser una Andley, porque siempre luchas por conseguir lo que deseas siempre y cuando no dañar a los demás, agregándole también de esta sumamente agradecida por que tu fuiste la que nos alegro la vida cuando te conocimos Anthony, Stear y yo…..

-Anthony…..-pronuncio melancólica

-oye Candy y la rosa que te regalo Anthony? que no la tenias plantada en el padre árbol-pregunto Annie para cortar el tema

-un cabeza hueca callo encima de ella pero milagrosamente no paso a mayores-contesto la pecosa

-como que un cabeza hueca?-preguntaron todos al unisolo

-un chico hijo de una prestigiosa familia pretendió ganarme en subir rápido al padre árbol y una de las ramas donde se encontraba se rompió y callo enzima de mi rosa…pero bueno hay que hablar de otra cosa….

-nos encantaría Candy pero de mi parte yo tengo que regresar a la mansión porque tengo trabajo pendiente…-agrego Albert

-yo también tengo que regresarme por que tengo unos asuntos pendientes..

-uhm que mal…-dijo tristemente Candy

-pero yo me puedo quedar, le pedí permiso a mis padres de quedarme unos días así que si te parece Candy…..

-claro Annie me encantaría!!-dijo completamente alegre Candy mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su hermana

-entonces Candy creo que nosotros nos iremos….pero sin falta nos veremos mañana..-comentaron los chicos..

Momentos después de que partieron los chicos no sin antes despedirse de la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, Annie y Candy se dispusieron a seguir platicando a la sombra del padre árbol….

-ahora si Candy me vas a contar que es lo que sucede…-exigió seriamente Annie

-que quieres que te cuente?-

-pues el motivo del porque estas así como pensativa, mas bien "en otro mundo"-

-hay Annie estas exagerando…

-nada de exagerando Candy, te conozco bien y se que no estas nada bien, acaso sigues pensando en Terry?-

-esa es una pregunta tonta Annie si bien sabes la respuesta, obviamente sigo pensando en el, no lo e olvidado y mas bien creo que nunca lo voy a olvidar, su recuerdo siempre lo tengo presente, pero se que lo tengo que superar, por que el ya tiene una vida nueva…..

-una vida que el no Eligio…

-como que el no Eligio?-estallando en llanto contesto- el la Eligio a ella y me dejo ir sin mas, el le dio mas preferencia al deber que al amor….

-pero tu que hiciste para evitarlo Candy, nada…. Solo decidiste partir, dejándole el camino libre a Susana….no luchaste por el amor que se tienen… sino te importo mas la "felicidad" de ella Acosta tuya y de la de Terry, pero lo que no contaste fue que no existe ninguna felicidad porque Terry no Será feliz a lado de una mujer que nunca podrá amar, Susana tampoco será feliz porque tendrá a un hombre que la Eligio por lastima, mas bien que se caso por ella por que tenia mas no por que la amara, y respóndeme Candy tu eres feliz, o mas bien serás feliz?...

-ahora soy la mujer mas infeliz, y no se si seguiré siéndolo por el resto de mi vida, pero ahora se que soy completamente infeliz, y para que lo creas si se lo que vivirá Susana, también lo que vivirá Terry, pero todo esto lo hice para ver si en verdad me amaba pero no fue así, por que en un amor se lucha, y el no a luchado por nuestro amor, simplemente el se resigno……..-llorando termino por agregar a lo que Annie le cuestiono….

-lo siento Candy, perdóname en verdad, pero es que me duele que sigas llorando por los rincones, que ya no seas la linda Candy que alegra el ambiente…

-créeme que intento ser la misma, pero todo se me junto….. la muerte de Stear, mi separación con Terry, además de que extraño mucho a Anthony…., y es tanto el dolor que a veces no creo soportarlo, extraño tanto a los tres, me hacen mucha falta….extraño los inventos locos de Stear, de que yo sea siempre su conejillo de indias, sus ocurrencias graciosas; de Terry extraño tanto que se burle de mis pecas, extraño oír esa risa que me vuelve loca, sus motes, sus hermosas lagunas…..y de Anthony…..Anthony mi dulce jardinero, extraño de el su sonrisa angelical, esos ojos que te daban paz, su protección, todo…….pero el también me dejo…..

-ya Candy ya no llores, lo siento por mi culpa estas en este estado, yo también extraño a los tres…..

-Annie, es que me duele tanto, pero he pensado de que si Anthony no hubiera muerto, no hubiera conocido a Terry, y así me estaría evitando este sufrimiento que quema….así como también hubiera evitado la decisión de Stear de ir a la guerra, y ahorita estuviéramos todos juntos, tal ves nosotros estaríamos planeando nuestra boda, yo que se…..

-Candy…no te sigas atormentando….

-no sabes lo que daría por que en este mismo momento el estuviera llegando por esa carretera…..

En esos momentos vieron que en el lugar donde había señalado Candy un carro aparecía en dirección al hogar, así que Candy sintió algo en su corazón que le decía que corriera a ver quien era la persona que se aproximaba…

-Candy!! Espera, no corras tan rápido…..-gritaba Annie cuando trataba de dar alcance a la pecosa

-será que en verdad alguien escucho mis plegarias y sea Anthony quien salga de ese auto?-se preguntaba para si Candy cuando de repente se detuvo de golpe al reconocer al joven..-Alexander Hamilton…..


	3. epilogo cap 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

-Candy….no….corras….tan…..rápido….-hablaba jadeante Annie-Candy?...-preguntaba al ver que Candy parecía una estatua

-perdón Annie-

-pero de quien vino a visitar a las madres en ese auto?-

-es de la familia del cabeza hueca que callo sobre mi "dulce Candy"-

-ahhh, pero mira Candy ya se va el auto, ni siquiera se quedo un rato, vamos a ver a nuestras madres para ver a que vino…

-adelántate Annie, en unos momentos voy con ustedes….

-como gustes, pero no te tardes eh?

Después de que se alejo la peli negra Candy volvió a llorar….

-desde cuando soy una llorona?...donde quedo la Candy fuerte…es que tengo tanto sufrimiento dentro de mi que la única forma se sacarlo es llorando, que tonta fui al pensar que lo que había dicho era verdad- llorando decía hablando sola, cuando de repente le pareció ver un fantasma…..

-Anthony?, eres tu?...

-Anthony?, se que me corte el cabello pero no creí que fuera tan grave o a caso ya se te olvido mi nombre?

-Alex?...discúlpame te confundí, es que así te pareces mucho a Anthony?

-Anthony, el chico que te regalo la rosa?

-si… a el, es un disparate…

-yo creo que mas bien es un alágo, por que por lo que me contaste ayer, el era una persona demasiado importante para ti, así que no te preocupes…

Solamente Candy ante el comentario de Alex solo se sonrojo…

-que bueno que ya no lloras, sabes… te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, así que regálame una linda sonrisa….

-al pronunciar esto ella corrió y se puso otra vez a llorar…

-que dije algo malo?, discúlpame en verdad-dijo cuando le dio alcance y se puso frente a ella

-no, no te preocupes, tu no dijiste nada malo, solo que eso siempre me decía mi Anthony…..

-te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras?, discúlpame no te quise alterar…

-no te preocupes, solo que me han sucedido muchas cosas que pues ahorita estoy mucho mas sensible que de costumbre, además de que deseo con todas las ganas que el estuviera a mi lado, que me consolara, y me diera las fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero no va a poder ser así ya que el esta muerto…..y no sabes como me duele…. Pensé que ya lo había superado, pero es que… tu te pareces tanto a el….parece que veo a mi Anthony en ti, solo que 2 años mas grande, esos ojos que tienes son los mismos que Anthony, esa sonrisa, el tono del cabello, todo….y me cuesta aceptar que Anthony no eres sino que eres Alexander

-lo… siento

-pero bueno para que veniste?...

-vine para hacer digamos una cita, para ver que dia pueden venir mis padres para adoptar a un niño….

-mmm..., lo que no entiendo es por que quieren adoptar a un niño, si ya tienen un hijo,

-bueno no quiero sonar descortés pero creo que eso no te incumbe…

-como que no me incumbe??, si estos niños son demasiado importantes para mi así que no voy a dejar que ninguna familia rica venga y adopte a un niño para después hacerlo sufrir y no les de la familia que en verdad se merece-dijo al momento que estallaba en cólera

-mis padres no son así, ellos harían todo lo posible por hacer feliz a un niño, y mas si legalmente es su hijo… así que no tienes por que preocuparte!!-le contesto a la pecosa echando rayos por el comentario que ella hizo

-discúlpame…pero es que no quiero que algún niño sufra lo que yo sufrí…

-como eres adoptada?...yo pensé que eras… no se… también una chica en adopción…

-si fui adoptada, y me hicieron la vida de cuadritos, en lugar de que me trataran como a una hija mas, me trataban como la sirvienta, pero yo corrí con suerte así que tiempo después conocí a 3 chicos magníficos, que gracias a ellos fui adoptada como su prima…

-y que familia te adopto?

-los Andley, soy hija adoptiva del patriarca del clan Andley

-wow, pero entonces por que sigues visitando a las señoras que están encargadas del hogar, si se supone que eres la heredera mas importante del país…

-esas señoras son como mis madres, se que no serán de sangre, por que nunca conocí a mi madre, pero ellas me criaron y soy como soy por que ellas me enseñaron, mis valores y modales…pero tu que me entenderás, si tu siempre has tenido contigo a tus padres, así que no sabes lo que se siente estar lejos de las personas que te criaron, aun si tuvieras todo el dinero del mundo….

-por que juzgas a las personas antes de conocerlas?, como puedes decir que yo no te podré comprender, si no sabes nada, para que lo sepas, yo también soy adoptado, y los señores Hamilton me adoptaron apenas hace 2 años, y si no fuera por ellos ahorita no se donde podría estar, mas bien no sabes lo que se siente, que no recuerdes nada de tu vida durante 14 años….saber que tuviste un padre, una madre, y no poderte acordar como eran, si te amaban, o no….-.ahora era el al que se le hacia el nudo en la garganta

-no sabia perdóname….pero como? Entonces que fue de tus padres?

-según les dijeron a los señores Hamilton fue que hubo un accidente automovilístico, y que yo solo sobreviví de milagro, por que tuve un gran golpe en la cabeza lo que provocaría que me hubiera desnucado, pero, lo único que sufrí fue una terrible amnesia, me dijeron que era temporal pero pues ya llevo 2 años y no logro recordar nada…

-pero sabes al menos como se llamaban tus padres?...

-no, nadie sabia nada, dicen que solo tenia a mis padres, pero pues en el auto no encontraron nada que les dijera de donde pertenezco, así que la única persona que sabe de donde vengo soy yo, pero no logro recordar nada……

-entonces hay muchas posibilidades de que seas mi Anthony, y si en verdad lo eres….mi corazón me dice que en verdad lo eres, pero como decírtelo, y si no es verdad-Candy tenia muchas dudas, así que pensó que lo mas prudente seria pedirle a Albert que investigara, y así ella se esperaría a saber si en verdad era su Anthony o mínimo para saber el paradero de sus verdaderos padres….cuando derepente es interrumpida por su hermana…

-Candy!!, Candy!!, por que no has ido al hogar, oh perdón veo que estas acompañada…

-perdón Annie, se me olvido, mira te presento a un amigo, el es…

-Alexander Hamilton, para servirle, señorita-dijo con una galantería-pero dime alex a secas

-Annie Britter, mucho gusto-dijo cortes mente dándole su mano-entonces dime nada mas ami annie- pero en ese mismismo momento se le vino un recuerdo….

-ohh dios mío!!, Anthony?

-creo que debo tener un gran parecido a ese chico como para que dos personas me confundan con el…-dijo al momento que daba una sonrisa sincera

-no, no, no tu eres Anthony, se que no conviví mucho contigo por que me la pasaba mas estando atrás de Archie, pero me acuerdo bien, eres Anthony…Candy?, que no lo reconoces….

-Annie Anthony murió, se que en verdad tiene un gran parecido a el, pero es el-dijo cuando le daba una mirada extraña dándole a entender que ese no era el momento para hablar de ese tema, que mas tarde podrían hablar a solas…

-bueno discúlpame por confundirte, pero es que en verdad te pareces demaciado a el, disculpa nuevamente..

-no te preocupes, pero bueno señoritas yo ya me tengo que despedir por que tengo pendientes que te parece si vengo pasado mañana para visitarlas, les parece bien?

-claro Alexander, no te preocupes…-contesto con una sonrisa llena de ilusión, provocada por la posibilidad de que su Anthony en verdad sea Alex…

Ya cayendo la noche, Annie y Candy se dispusieron a hablar en su recamara…

-Candy ese joven se parece demasiado a Anthony-decidió hablar primero Annie

-si lo se Annie,

-pero por que no me dijiste desde un principio el gran parecido

-es que pensaba que era ilógico que el fuera puesto que yo pensaba que era hijo de sangre de los Hamilton,….

-Hamilton me dijiste??... si me hubieras preguntado yo te habría respondido que en verdad no es hijo de ellos puesto que su verdadero hijo murió ahogado en el río donde alguna vez tu y yo estábamos a punto de que nos llevara la corriente

-pero como sabes eso?

-por que el murió junto con la hija de mis padres… no se bien como paso, por que mis padres casi no quieren hablar mucho del tema, pero solo eso me contaron….aunque también desde ese momento rompieron relaciones los señores Hamilton con mis padres….

-hay Annie, pero bueno, la verdad hay muchas posibilidades de que sea Anthony en verdad, yo no me quiero hacer ilusiones pero mi corazón me dice que el es mi amado Anthony…

-pero que vas a hacer Candy?...

-no lo se, estoy pensando seriamente en hablar con Albert para pedirle que investigue el pasado de "Alexander Hamilton"…

-y que le vas a decir…"oye Albert al parecer Anthony no esta muerto sino se esta haciendo pasar como Alexander Hamilton" va a pensar que realmente se te safaron todos los tornillos-

-Annieee desde que momento dejaste de ser la niña tímida ehh?

-hay Candy en que mundo estas, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pues como te la has pasado llorando por los rincones ni cuenta te das, jajajaja

-hay contigo, pues estaba pensando decirle exactamente lo que tu me dijiste, y para prevenir que me crea mas loca de lo que realmente estoy, le voy a decir que pasado mañana va a venir a visitarnos, así sirve para que venga el y Archie, y ahí se den cuenta de que no estoy diciendo ningún disparate,

-me parece magnifico Candy…pero si resulta que en verdad no es Anthony?

-pues al menos le voy a poder decir quienes son sus verdaderos padres, mas bien el paradero de ellos, de cómo fueron, cual era su verdadero nombre, etc.…pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ya fijaron la fecha para su compromiso Archie y tu?

-hasta crees Candy… el ahorita esta apurado con su entrada a la universidad para estudiar leyes, pero no hay ningún apuro de mi parte para nuestro compromiso…

-me parece bien Annie, pero pues ya quiero verte vestida de blanco, o mas bien con un buen de sobrinitos corriendo por la colina de pony, jiji-dijo sacando su lengüita a un costado de su sonrisa..

-Candy que cosas dices-pronuncio al momento que se ponía roja como tomate de solo pensar tener hijos con Archie

-niñaaas, a dormir!!- alcanzaron a escuchar como la hermana María las retaba por tener la luz prendida después de la hora de dormir…

-si hermana María ya vamos!!-contestaron al unisolo, pero minutos después de que escucharon que entraba a su respectiva recamara, se empezaron a carcajear-jajajajajajajaja por tu culpa nos regañaron…

-no por tu culpa!

-no por la tuya!

-por…

-NIÑAS POR FAVOR YA DUERMANSE!!- se escucho a lo lejos el grito de la hermana María…

-jajajajajajajaja, creo que ahora si ya nos tenemos que dormir Annie, sino mañana no nos van a dar postre, jajajaja-dijo Candy hablando bajito

-sale Candy, descansa, -dijo también en tono de complicidad….

Ya entrada la mañana, todos en el hogar tuvieron la sorpresa de que Tom los visitaba, así que a Candy le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para que Tom la llevara junto con Annie a la mansión de Lakewood para visitar a Albert, en el trayecto tanto annie como Candy le iban platicando todo lo sucedido con Alexander, el gran parecido, y todo lo demás, al llegar lo primero que hizo Candy fue visitar el portal de las rosas, la cual la hizo suspirar, momentos después los 3 visitantes decidieron entrar a la mansion la cual todos los sirvientes saludaron gustosos a Candy, Annie, y al joven Tom… momentos después bajaron los 2 caballeros que se encontraban en la residencia, todos los presentes se saludaron gustosos, así que mientras el vaquero, el elegante, y la peli negra se disponían a platicar en el jardín, Candy junto con Albert se dispusieron a platicar en el despacho del rubio, ya dentro de el, Candy le pidió lo que una noche antes había planeado junto con Annie, contar….

-así que era lo importante que querías platicar conmigo pequeña?

-hay Albert, bueno el motivo de mi visita, es pedirte como patriarca de los Andley que muevas tus influencias y me ayudes a investigar el pasado de Alexander Hamilton

-que hay con el?...has dicho Hamilton?, que yo sepa el hijo de los Hamilton murió ahogado…

-si ya se esa historia, pero estoy hablando del hijo adoptivo de los Hamilton, se llama Alexander, y fue adoptado hace 2 años

-y si se puede saber….el motivo de tu interés a saber el paradero de…

-Alexander…

-ah Alexander, bueno me puedes decir el interés de saber el pasado de Alexander Hamilton?

-pienso, no, no, mas bien aseguro, que es Anthony, mi corazón me lo dice…

-Candy creo que todo lo que estas pasando te a afectado, pero quiero decirte que no puede ser Anthony puesto que el murió hace 2 años…

-si, si ya lo se, pero créeme, en verdad es el… ellos tienen la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa, el mismo tono de cabello, todo…pero por favor en verdad quiero que averigües si en verdad Anthony esta muerto, o mínimo como se llamaban los verdaderos padres de Alexander, por favor Albert….sabes que yo nunca te pido nada, pero esta vez créeme es importante…

-pero Candy, tal vez te estas confundiendo…

-no, Albert, hasta Annie te lo puede corroborar, mira para que no tengas dudas, ve mañana al hogar de pony, para que veas con tus propios ojos que en verdad es Anthony-

-Y que el no recuerda nada de su pasado o por que me pides que investigue a sus padres?

-es que el tuvo un accidente exactamente hace 2 años y perdió la memoria, no se acuerda de nada vivido en 14 años de su vida, no se acuerda como eran sus padres, si tenia amigos, primos, tías, no se acuerda de nada, así que pienso que hubo una confusión, y pues el como no recordaba nada, no pudo decir que era un Andley…

-ahora que recuerdo pequeña, el día de su entierro, nadie vio el cuerpo, por mandato de la abuela, por que la abuela no quería que lo recordaran muerto, sino vivo, así que eso pudo contribuir a la confusión, pero Candy, tanto puede ser cierto, como mentira…. Así que pequeña no quiero que te hagas ilusiones…

-no te preocupes Albert, se que hay muchas posibilidades de que sea mentira el que es mi Anthony, así que no te preocupes…yo solo quiero ayudarlo a encontrar su pasado el cual no lo recuerda por culpa de la amnesia….AMNESIA!!...o por dios!!...

-que sucede Candy?-pregunto Albert a ver que Candy se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentada completamente alterada y haciendo sus propias hipótesis…

-Albert, tu sufriste de amnesia y se te quito con ayuda del 2 golpe que sufriste en la cabeza, así que con los días empezaste a recordar no?...

-s..i…si Candy-contesto aun sin entender lo que la rubia hablaba

-Alexander sufre o sufría de amnesia, desde hace 2 años no?...entonces el golpe que se dio anteayer que provoco que le diera una crisis, fue una prueba de que, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza por la caída desde el padre árbol, fue exactamente en el mismo lugar donde perdió la memoria en el caballo, o en el accidente del carro, así que esto le ayudara a recordar lo que vivió durante sus primeros 14 años….así que con ayuda ya podrá curarse de la amnesia que lo atormenta desde hace 2 años….EUREKA!!

-¿¿ehh??...Candy no logro comprender que fue todo ese trabalenguas de ideas o mas bien de hipótesis…

-nada Albert, pero contéstame, después de que te atropellaron como fue que empezaste a recordar??

-mmm empezaba a tener de repente como lagunas, pero realmente los recuerdos los tenia mientras dormía…

-OK gracias Albert…-alcanzo a decir la pecosa mientras salía hecha un rayo hacia la salida de la mansión….

-Candy!! Candy!!.. a donde vas??-dijo Albert mientras salía corriendo atrás de la rubia…

-Candy??-dijeron al unisolo, Annie, Archie y Tom al ver a Candy salir corriendo de la mansión, y abordaba un coche donde le pedía al conductor que la llevara a la mansión de los Hamilton

Así que sin mas, Albert, Annie, Archie y Tom, se tuvieron que quedar con la palabra en la boca por que no sabían exactamente que fue lo que le sucedió a Candy o cual fue el motivo de salir casi volando, pero al menos tenían la calma, de que se había ido con el chofer de los Andley, así que ella estaba segura dentro de lo que cabe….

Mientras tanto Candy iba pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Alexander cuando lo viera…ya llegando a la mansión ella se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo a la ama de llaves que estaba buscando al joven Hamilton, la cual le señalo que se encontraba en el jardín de atrás arreglando las flores, ya llegando con el le dijo….

-hola Alex!-con una encantadora sonrisa…

-Candy?, que sorpresa…-dijo al momento en que se quitaba los guantes e iba a saludar a la pecosa…- a que debo tu visita?...

-me creerás que soy una impertinente, pero soy enfermera, así que me di cuenta que el golpe que te diste al momento que caíste, te ayudara a curarte la amnesia, es decir, que podrás recordar tu pasado!!

-eh??

-mira, se que es algo complicado de comprender, pero en verdad podrás recobrar la memoria!!...mira, de repente cuando estés haciendo alguna actividad, te vendrán lagunas o en tus sueños veras cosas de tu pasado, las cuales te dirán como fue tu vida antes de la amnesia….

-ahora que recuerdo…me a estado atormentando desde que desperté el día de mi caída, un nombre, bueno mas bien es Anthony…como se llamaba el chico el cual te regalo la rosa…

-ahora ya veo por que tuviste la crisis, fue por que te pareció demasiado familiar el nombre, tanto que podría ser tu verdadero nombre!!

-puede ser, pero también eh tenido muchos sueños como ese día de la caída soñé que estaba cabalgando en un lugar muy bonito, donde siento una gran alegría pero de repente caigo a un precipicio, hasta que despierto…

-(debió haber soñado con el día de su caída del caballo)pensaba Candy…

-después que me volví a dormir, sueño con una mujer muy hermosa, era rubia, de ojos color verde…como se llamaba…Pauna…

-como dijiste?...Pauna??-

-si por que?...

-hay no entonces di en el blanco!!...

-como??

-perdóname, pero es que me emociona ver que estas recordando algunas piezas clave de tu pasado..-dijo cambiando el tema, para esconder que realmente estaba feliz!!, feliz de que había encontrado a su Anthony, que otra coincidencia mas verídica, que esta, la descripción de su madre, del recuerdo de su nombre, definitivamente el era Anthony!!...

-Candy?..hola??-

-perdóname Alex pero me acorde que debía estar en este momento en una reunión con mi padre adoptivo en Lakewood, así que mil disculpas….

-uhh, tan poco tiempo estuviste aquí?...pero bueno…

-aunque me parecería perfecto que me acompañaras, así sirve de que conozcas a mi hermano, a mi primo y a mi padre, solo faltaría mi hermana pero a ella ya la conociste ayer…

-me parece grandioso, déjame avisarle a magdalena de que voy a salir y partimos sale?

-me parece perfecto, te espero en mi auto…

Ya en el auto Candy no paraba de ver a Alexander o mas bien a Anthony quería memorizar cada una de sus facciones, cada milímetro, todo, quería ver todo lo que había cambiado durante 2 largos años…pero ahora la prioridad era que quería hablar seriamente con Albert para decirle que apurara la investigación lo antes posible, pero sabia ella que en el momento de verlo se no dudaría ni un segundo mas en apresurar la investigación, al llegar a Lakewood a Candy le pareció buena idea salir primero puesto que sabia que le esperaba un buen y merecido regaño, por salirse sin avisar a donde se dirigía, pero al momento de que saliera Anthony vería como el regaño se iría por el viento así que así sucedió….

-hola!!-

-como hola? pregunto Tom

-porque te fuiste sin avisar?-dijo Archie

-mas bien jovencita a donde fuiste tan apresuradamente?-fue el turno de Albert

-nos tenias preocupados Candy…

-perdónenme pero fui por un amigo…-diciendo esto el ojiazul salio del auto dejando estupefactos a los 3 caballeros que se encontraban presentes….en especial a Archie, el cual no sabia si llorar, o gritar de la emoción, pero como Annie se dio cuenta decidió apurarse a hablar primero…

-Alex como has estado??

-bien Annie y tu?-

-muy bien gracias…

-bueno Alexander, ellos son mi familia, el es Tom Steven, se crío conmigo en el hogar de pony así que digamos que es mi hermano…

-mucho gusto Alexander Hamilton, para servirte-

-t…t…o…Tom, el gusto también es…. Mio…

-el es mi primo Archie…

-mucho gusto Alexander Hamilton…

- Anthony?…no esto no es verdad, ¿Candy?, como es posible…-dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar y salía del lugar en dirección a su portal….

-hay no…Archie!! Espera!!..Annie, Albert quédense con Alex, yo voy por Archie, sigan con las presentaciones!!-dijo al momento en que salía disparada a buscar a su primo…ya llegando al lugar se dispuso a hablar..-Archie…por que saliste corriendo?-pero se dio cuenta en que estaba llorando, llorando de amargura…-Archie…

-Candy, por que me seguiste?

-por que me preocupas, me preocupo el por que saliste corriendo y el por que lloras…

-lloro por que no sabes cuanto Stear y yo soñamos con un momento así, de que viéramos salir de un auto a Anthony, sano y salvo, para que volviéramos a ser los 3 mosqueteros, los 3 inseparables, pero en lugar de que saltara de emoción, por ver que ese joven se parece tanto a Anthony, salgo corriendo, y ahora comprendo el por que, por que estoy solo…., aun así si ese joven que esta ahí con Albert fuera Anthony me sentiría el hombre mas miserable del mundo por que Stear no esta conmigo para ver nuestro sueño realidad….

-Archie-pronuncio al momento en que lo abrazaba mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedasos-sabes no estas solo, Stear esta con nosotros, y sí! acabo de corroborar que Alexander es Anthony, nuestro Anthony, deberías alegrarte por que no murió…no sabes las ganas que tengo de correr a abrasarlo, contarle todo lo que e pasado desde el día de su ausencia de gritarle que el no es Alexander Hamilton sino Anthony Brown Andley pero ahorita no es el momento para decirle la verdad por que seria demasiado duro para el, recibir una noticia de esa magnitud….así que quería pedirles su ayuda para no alterarlo mucho ya con los días el va a recordar perfectamente entonces en ese momento le explicaremos todo así que hay que tratarlo como si fuera Alexander y no Anthony….además Albert también debe investigar para tener pruebas si en verdad es Anthony, y así anular su adopción con los Hamilton…..así que Archie ya no hay que llorar vale?, imagínate todo lo que le tendremos que contar de estos 2 años de ausencia, lo que significo para ti y a Stear volver al colegio san Pablo sin estar con el, las travesuras que hicimos, todo….no te parece magnifico??

-si Candy, es grandioso saber que mi segundo hermano esta conmigo en este momento es muy especial…pero bueno creo que es momento de regresar sino todos se van a preocupar por nosotros no?

-si Archie vámonos….

Así Candy y Archie decidieron regresar a la mansión pero cuando llegaron vieron que estaban alterados los sirvientes…

-que sucede aquí?-se pregunto Archie

-oh no.. Archie, mira es el auto de la tia abuela….

-hay nooo…

-lucia que sucede?-le pregunto Candy a una mucama..

-la señora Elroy vino de visita y se desmayo al ver al joven que vino con usted señorita Candy…

-oh ho….

""""""""""""""FLASBACK""""""""""

-hay no…Archie!! Espera!!..Annie, Albert quédense con Alex, yo voy por Archie, sigan con las presentaciones!!-

-si Candy!!-grito Albert….

-creo que e causado muchas expectaciones entorno a mi parecido con Anthony….

-es que la verdad se podría decir que eres su doble-contesto Tom, recuperando el habla…

-bueno bueno, yo no me e presentado, soy William Albert Andley, el padre adoptivo de Candy….

-usted es el patriarca del clan Andley?...wow, yo me lo imaginaba….

-como un viejo cascarrabias….-interrumpió Annie

-Annie!!-le recrimino Albert

-bueno no tanto así pero si pensaba que era un anciano, puesto que lo anuncian como el tío abuelo William

-bueno bueno tío si soy, pero abuelo no, por que todavía no tengo nietos, pero es una larga historia el por que me pusieron ese mote,

-eso si que es interesante…

-Albert, mira acaba de llegar un auto…-le comento Tom

-hay no… es la tía abuela Elroy….-contesto Annie preocupada a lo que pudiera pasar…

-oh no…

-William, que milagro de ver………-no termino de pronunciar palabra pues en ese instantes se desmayo quedando inconciente, así que con ayuda de los sirvientes, Albert, Tom, ayudaron y llevaron a su recamara a la tía….

""""""""""""""""FIN DEL FLASBACK""""""""""""""""

-ahorita donde se encuentra la tía, lucia?

-esta en su recamara joven Archie..

-bueno voy a atenderla, con tal soy enfermera……-dijo cuando corrió despavorida y en un tris tras llego junto con Archie a la recamara….

-como se encuentra Annie?-pregunto Archie a su novia…

-bien, solo fue un desmayo, y tu? Ya te sientes bien?...

-si…

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación…

-Albert, solo fue un desmayo, en un rato se va a despertar-contesto después de revisar a la tía….-

-Candy, ya hable con George y me dijo que mañana a las 8:00 am me tiene toda la investigación, pero creo que tu ya has de saber la respuesta sino no lo hubieras traído….

-si Albert pero creo que mejor al rato te platico por que ahorita no es un buen momento, voy a hablar con Anthony, perdón Alex, para ver si puede venir mañana…

-OK Candy…

Candy salio de la habitación y fue a hablar con Anthony, pero primero quería seguir con su misión de hacerlo recuperar su memoria, así que lo llevo al portal de las rosas….

-Alex no te parece hermoso?-dijo mostrándole el lugar

-es magnifico, pero algo me dice que yo ya e estado aquí, no se como explicarlo pero me siento muy a gusto estando en este lugar….

-mira Alex, una "dulce Candy",

Anthony se quedo paralizado, y le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza….

-que sucede Alex…

-nada Candy, pero creo que es momento en que me retire, nos vemos luego…

-oye, espérate, te llevo con el chofer para que te lleve a tu casa

-si me parece bien…

Después de que partió, Candy corrió hacia donde se encontraban todos, para poder platicar que es lo que iban a hacer entorno al encuentro de Anthony

Mientras tanto, en el auto….

-Candy…eh tenido visiones…me llega una donde le digo a una dulce pequeña que ya no llore…otra cabalgando a la luz de la luna con la misma niña, otra de bailando como en una fiesta, de nuevo con la misma pequeña, otra en un carrusel pero…diablos!! no logro ver quien es esa niña …, siento una sensación de alegría, paz, emoción al estar con ella, y puedo ver unos ojos, unos hermosos ojos idénticos a……..CANDY!!

Espacio para charlar

Bueno amigas, gracias a todas las que están leyendo este fic, mil gracias aunque me encantaría que me dejaran un review, para saber si le hago alguna mejora….pleasee!!

Bueno con todo el amor….

Ayslem W. Andley.


	4. epilogo cap 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Cuando despertó la señora Elroy Albert, Archie y Candy como familia decidieron platicar entorno de Anthony….

-pero como es posible que mi nieto este vivo?, si me dijeron en el hospital que había muerto?, y entonces si esta vivo quien es el que esta en el cementerio Andley??-hacia preguntas sin parar la señora Elroy…

-tía no se preocupe, yo mismo ya mande a investigar como fue posible esta gran equivocación…-contesto Albert…-pero tía también tenga presente que puede ser que solo sea una coincidencia y no sea Anthony…

-en eso estas equivocado Albert, yo estoy segura que el es Anthony, lo se por que me contó que anoche tuvo un sueño, con una hermosa mujer, de cabellos rubios, y ojos color verde, de nombre Pauna, así que otra prueba necesitas, si estaba soñando con el recuerdo de su madre….

-hay dios mío, es mi nieto… esta vivo!!...quiero verlo, quiero besarlo, darle mil abrazos….

-tía, creo que eso no va a ser posible ya que no recuerda nada, y si le decimos la verdad puede llegar a ser muy duro, así que mejor hay que esperar a que el mismo recuerde..-agrego Archie

-además tía, el ahorita tiene una nueva familia que son los señores Hamilton, ellos son sus padres adoptivos…-Albert agrego

-pero como?, si Anthony tiene una familia, un padre…-pregunto la tía

-si tía lo comprendo pero ante la ley Anthony esta muerto, por eso necesito pruebas contundentes las cuales mañana a las 8 me las entregan, y ya después voy a hablar con los Hamilton para anular la adopción, mientras tanto tía, descanse…-hablo Albert

-pero tía no nos ha dicho el motivo de su visita...-pregunto Candy

-vine precisamente a seguir con tus lecciones para ser una señorita de sociedad, además de ponerle fecha a tu fiesta de presentación ante la sociedad, a mi me parece perfecto dentro de 4 meses y a ti Candy te parece?

-claro tía…por mi no hay problema pero descanse, de acuerdo?, por que mañana será un día muy pesado…

-bueno tía, entonces la dejamos descansar en su recamara…-dijo Albert

-con permiso tía, descanse-agrego Archie

-hasta mañana tía-dijo Candy mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

Ya en la sala, Tom decidió llevar de regreso a Candy y Annie al hogar de pony, y quedaron Albert y Archie que en cuanto tuvieran la investigación irian directo al hogar….

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto muy temprano y decidió salir a pasear…hasta que llego al lugar donde alguna vez Anthony y ella cabalgaron a la luz de la luna….

-Anthony…-dio un gran suspiro al recordar esa cabalgata

-Candy!!...Candy!!

Candy al escuchar que alguien la llamaba volteo pero grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en instantes en brazos de su jardinero favorito….así que ella no desperdicio esa oportunidad que anhelaba desde el momento que supo que el había muerto, aunque sabia como la dama que era que eso no era debido

-Candy….eh recordado todo, recuerdo a mis padres, a mis primos, a todos…en especial a ti….

-estas hablando en serio Alex…-dijo separándose de el

-no, no me llames así llámame Anthony, y si Candy estoy hablando en serio, recuerdo todo…

-Anthony…no sabes como me alegro de esto….no sabes las ganas que tenia de abrazarte…-dijo abrazándolo de nuevo efusivamente…

-Candy aunque tengo una duda…me la responderías?...

-si Anthony, hay muchas cosas las cuales te tengo que contar, -dijo bajando la mirada…-pero eso seria en familia, por que Archie, también te tendrá que contar otras tantas…pero mientras si hazme tu pregunta…

-donde esta Stear?-pregunto y vio el sorpresivo cambio de actitud de Candy…

-el….el… el murió Anthony-dijo sollozando

-como?...Candy como es posible?...

-el se fue a la guerra, y días después nos llego la noticia que había muerto en un ataque de aviones…

-no…no es posible….-dijo sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas bajaran de su rostro…-todo el tiempo que no aproveche al estar con el…todo por esta maldita amnesia…..

-no…no te culpes….vamos al hogar de Pony, ahorita han de estar todos preocupados por mi, además de que Albert y Archie también a estas horas deberían estar en el hogar, vamos.. para que les des la gran noticia de que recuperaste tu memoria…se pondrán todos felices….

-esta bien Candy, además tengo muchas ganas de darle un gran abrazo a los que son mi familia….

Ya llegando al hogar efectivamente todos estaban reunidos en el hogar, Albert, Archie, Annie, la Sra. Elroy, las madres de Candy hasta los Señores Hamilton….

Ya entrando Anthony, corrió a abrazar a su familia

-tía!!-saludo a la Sra. Elroy la cual llorando lo abrazo….

-hijo, no sabes todo lo que soñé con este momento….

-tío William-también lo abrazo….

-Archie!!-corrió a abrazarlo lo que no evito que le salieran mas lagrimas a los 2 jóvenes….

-hermano…-contesto a la gran efusividad de Anthony…

-ya supe lo de Stear, y no sabes como me duele, el no poder haber estado mas tiempo con el…

-te aseguro que donde este el esta presente en este encuentro de los 3 mosqueteros, aunque solo quedamos 2…pero hay que aprovechar la vida no?...

-Antonia, Marcus, que hacen aquí…-dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a los señores Hamilton…

-hijo hablamos con el señor William y nos dijo que nos veríamos aquí para revocar tu adopción-contesto el señor Hamilton

-sabemos que es importante que pases tiempo con tu verdadera familia, así que por que esperar mas tiempo-dijo sonriente la Sra. Hamilton…

-pero también tengo una duda, como fue posible que me hayan dado por muerto, si en verdad no fue así…

-bueno Anthony, ayer mande a george que investigara, y sucedió que….tu llegaste al mismo momento que Benjamin Olsen, y una enfermera se confundio, a ti te hizo pasar por el, y a el por ti…

-y como pudo ser que se haya confundido?

-pues como los 2 habian sufrido golpes en la cabeza, el murio, ante tal equivocación a nosotros nos dijeron que tu habias muerto….

-y como no se dieron cuenta en la diferencia fisica?

-hijo, ese fue un error mio, ya que yo decidi que nadie viera el cuerpo inherte, te aseguro que si lo hubieramos visto, esta equivocación no hubiera durado.

-Y mi padre como esta?

-el esta bien, al saber de tu fallecimiento radica en New Jersey, pero hoy en la mañana le mande un telegrama diciéndole que era urgente que se presentara en Lakewood así que para mas tardar mañana podrás reencontrarte con el…-contesto Albert

-bueno señores Andley, creo que ahora nosotros salimos sobrando, ya hicimos lo que nos correspondía así que ahora lo único que nos falta es despedirnos de ti Anthony….-comento el Señor Hamilton

-estarán bien?-pregunto indeciso Anthony…

-si hijo, vamos a estar bien, ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto era de esperarse, así que no te preocupes estaremos, bien además que ya agilizamos los tramites de adopción para adoptar a una niña del hogar….

Después de partir los señores Hamilton todos decidieron partir a Lakewood por que tenían muchas cosas que platicar, entorno a lo sucedido en estos 2 años, Candy se despidió de sus madres, y ellas comprendieron que era necesario que estuviera al lado de Anthony por que así ella se olvidaría de dolor de su separación con Terry, y acordaron que cada vez que pudiera Candy las visitaría sola o en compañía de Annie…

Ya en Lakewood Archie, Anthony, Candy y Annie, se dirigieron al bosque para así poder platicar todo…le contaron a Anthony lo sucedido después de su "muerte", las travesuras hechas en el san Pablo, su amistad con Paty, la relación que mantenía con Stear, todo a excepción de los detalles sucedidos con Terry, por que pensaban que eso solo le correspondía contar a Candy, el como ella decidió estudiar enfermería, la amnesia de Albert, como se enteraron que su amigo vagabundo en realidad era El tío Abuelo William, y en especial la relación que mantenían Archie y Annie…al terminar de contarle todo, como ya había caído la noche Archie y Annie decidieron regresar a la mansión, puesto que Anthony quería dar una cabalgata a solas con Candy…pero había un pequeño problemita ya que Anthony decidió que solo montaran un caballo…. ya arriba del caballo…

-como es que no les tienes miedo a los Caballos-trato de romper el hielo ya que la situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa-…yo les tenia mucho miedo después de tu accidente, pero gracias a….-dudo- al tiempo pude deshacerme del miedo….

-creo que yo debido a la amnesia no sufrí de ese pavor, pero creo que eso ahorita no es importante Candy…

-eh?-dijo Candy tratando de hacerse la que no entendía al deducir el significado de sus palabras….

-ahora lo importante somos tu y yo Candy…-dijo Anthony bajando del caballo y consigo a una Candy completamente sonrojada….-mira quiero que sientas el palpitar de mi corazón-dijo al momento que posaba una de las manos de la pecosa sobre su pecho…-esto que siento es amor Candy, uno que e sentido desde el primer día que te vi…y los 2 años que no e podido estar contigo quiero aprovecharlos al máximo Candy…sabes el día del accidente pensaba pedirte que fueras mi novia…

-es verdad Anthony?...-le pregunto, y no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se retorciera de emoción al escuchar esas palabras de su segundo amor de pequeña…

-se que es muy apresurado de mi parte Candy, pero ya no quiero perder mas tiempo… así que mi pregunta es….Candice White Andley…Deseas ser mi Novia??

**--Espacio para charlar--**

**Les quiero agradecer a todas las que han seguido mi historia, y les agradezco millones….y espero no defraudarlas en el desarrollo de la historia….**

**Besitos!!**

**A.W.A**


	5. epilogo cap 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

-Anthony…-pronuncio

-bueno no….no me respondas ahorita sale…respóndeme mañana en la merienda, OK….piénsalo toda la noche por favor…

Después de decir esto los dos regresaron a la mansión en profundo silencio, solo experimentaban las sensaciones que les provocaba estar cerca el uno con el otro, cuando se encontraron ya en la casa, todos se encontraban descansando, así que Anthony decidió escoltar a la rubia a su recamara,

-bueno que descanses Anthony…

-tu también pequeña-dijo al momento en que le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla, lo cual esa muestra de afecto, dejo a una Candy inmóvil…-piensa en la noche la respuesta de mi pregunta….-dijo Anthony al alejarse

Candy al entrar a su habitación, estaba emocionada, pero grata fue su sorpresa a encontrar a una Annie llena de interrogantes….

-Annie!! Que haces aquí?-pregunto casi gritando..

-Candy baja la voz, que nos pueden escuchar, además tu eres la que debes responderme, que son estas horas de llegar??-dijo hablando bajito

-Annie, solo estaba platicando con Anthony…-contesto en el mismo tono de voz..-además no me regañes….

-jajajajja Candy, que decías, ya me va a regañar mi hermana?, jajaja, nooo, mira solo vine para que me cuentes que paso…que platicaron, que hicieron, como fue, todo Candy, no me dejes con la duda por favor,

-hay Annie nunca cambiaras….

Al otro lado de la casa, en la habitación de un joven rubio…

-Archie que haces aquí en mi habitación?

-pues estaba esperando a que me contaras con detalles todo lo sucedido con Candy….

-pues sabes lo que siento por ella, lo que sentí desde el primer momento en que la vi.… además tu eras el único que sabia lo que planeaba hacer el día de mi accidente no?

-que ya le preguntaste?

-si!!-dijo tirandose a la cama extasiado por lo sucedido

En la habitación de la pecosa….

-Y que le respondiste??, Candy cuéntameeeeee,

-hay Annie, pues todavía no le e respondido nada, me dijo que mañana después de la merienda…

Después de un rato de andar respondiendo a preguntas Candy y Anthony pudieron dormir tranquilamente, ya que los intrusos de sus respectivas habitaciones decidieron partir a dormir…como de costumbre Candy se levanto tarde, y decidió darse un baño, y también algo que le sorprendió a ella misma fue que deseo esa mañana esmerarse en su arreglo personal, se puso un vestido Casi nuevo, color azul cielo, con unos adornos de encaje regalo de Albert, se puso unas botas que anterior mente le había regalado la Tía Eloy y se hizo sus típicas coletas, pero al verse al espejo, decidió hacerse solo una coleta alta, y adornada con un moño del mismo color del vestido, se puso muy poco colorete en las mejillas y se decidió salir de su habitación…dirigiéndose al comedor pues esperaba encontrarse con toda la familia…y así sucedió, al verla todos quedaron perplejos ante el sorpresivo Cambio de peinado y de actitud de Candy, en especial la Atención de Anthony….

-Candy te ves bellísima-dijo con alegría Annie

-en verdad Candy, pero hasta que te pones ese vestido que te compre ehh-dijo Albert

-wow Candy te ves hermosa, mira nomás como dejaste a Anthony, con la boca abierta…

-Archie!!-le regaño la tía…

-Archie por que arruinas un momento como este eh?-

-lo siento lo siento, pero es que mira nomás a Anthony…

Y todos voltearon sorpresivamente al rubio el cual estaba perdido ante Candy, aunque no era solo el único que estaba paralizado, también la rubia se encontraba estática, parecía como si se estuvieran comunicando mental mente, pues se encontraban mirándose fijamente…

-Anthony-le decía Archie pasando una mano enfrente de sus ojos…

-Candy..-decía Annie haciendo lo mismo que su novio…

-que que paso?, -contestaron al mismo tiempo los 2 rubios…

Albert estaba divertidísimo ante tal espectáculo….

-hay con la juventud-exclamo la tía…-Candy toma asiento para que desayunes con nosotros…

-si tía-contesto poniéndose roja como tomate, al igual que Anthony….mientras desayunaban todos tenían una platica muy amena, pero Anthony no podía dejar de mirar a Candy lo cual la hacia sonrojar a cada momento, al terminar la cena, Candy se dirigió al portal de las rosas, y lo que le pareció magnifico fue que los rosales brillaban, se podía sentir una alegría que emanaba de las rosas, una que tal vez era provocada por el recibimiento de su cuidador, pero entre unas tantas encontró una maceta con una rosa adentro envuelta en un moño grande, al momento de sostenerla, sintió que alguien se encontraba atrás de ella….

-esa rosa, la puse en la maceta para reponer lo que días antes me sostuvo en mi estrepitosa caída….

-Anthony!...

-ya que en el desayuno no te pude decir nada…te quiero decir que estas hermosa…bellísima, me encanto tu nuevo cambio…

-Anthony..no me digas tantas cosas que me vas a poner mucho mas roja….

- bueno, bueno estoy aquí por que ya no puedo esperar a saber la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero antes de contestármela, quiero que me respondas otra…

-b..b..bueno Anthony, me parece bien-dijo la pecosa tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo…

-es cierto todo lo que me dijiste esa tarde en cuanto me caí del árbol…en especial, cuando te pregunte quien era Anthony…..

-Candy al escuchar esa pregunta se puso mas roja que el tomate….puesto que recordó cada palabra que menciono…-s..s..si…, si quieres escuchar de mis labios que tu eres mi segundo amor de pequeña…si lo eres….ahora la respuesta a la primer pregunta es….

-ANTHONY!!, ANTHONY!!-se escucho a lo lejos la voz chillona de una chica familiar….

-Eliza?-se preguntaron los 2 rubios…

-Anthony!!, yo pensaba que no era verdad, que era solo una mentira pero ya veo que no!!-dijo Elisa mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente….

-Eliza!! eso no es debido de una dama…-la reto Elizabet Leegan

-lo siento mama, pero es que no lo puedo creer…

-hola sobrino, que bueno que solo fue un error lo de tu muerte, pero bueno mi hija y yo nos despedimos pero nos vamos a encontrar adentro de la casa por que tenemos que seguir con los preparativos para la fiesta de Eliza…

-adiós Eliza y gracias por este recibimiento…

-nos vemos anthony!!...

-mas bien gracias por interrumpirnos…-le dijo a Candy…

-jiji, hay anthony, bueno, en que estabamos?

-en que me ibas a dar la respuesta a mi pregunta?...

-ahh mmm….-se detuvo…-si vino Eliza y su madre, entonces deseguro tambien llego con ellas Neal…

-y que tiene que haya venido neal?...

-nada, nada, mejor vamos a otro lado donde nadie nos pueda interrumpir ok?..

-como tu digas Candy…

Los 2 rubios Caminaron entrándose al bosque pero fueron sorprendidos por una lombriz….

-Candy…amor, a donde vas tan apurada?...mmm... veo que estas acompañada, pero para que veas yo no soy celoso…

Este comentario hizo que los 2 rubios se voltearan ademas de que Candy maldecía por su suerte de toparse con Neal…

-ohh ya veo andas con Anthony…pero no me importa…por cierto.. Cariño…ya le dijiste sobre nuestro compromiso?...

-de que habla Candy?...

-mmm Candy…Candy, por que no le has dicho a Anthony que eres mi prometida, o será que quieres que el sea tu amante mientras yo tu esposo, no cabe duda que eres una ramera….

Platz……..

-no le vuelvas a llamar así a Candy, por que no esta sola!!...-le grito Anthony después que lo tiro al suelo de un solo puñetazo- levántate Anima!!, o será que no eres suficiente hombre como para defenderte….levántate!!

-Anthony basta, creo que ya aprendió la lección, déjalo no vale la pena que te regañen por este bueno para nada, vámonos….-le dijo Candy para tranquilizarlo…

-Dejalo maldita huerfana, si dice que es muy hombresito que venga!!-grito Neal al levantarse…

-Callate inútil!!, mejor ve con tu madresita para que te Cambie el pañal, así que dejanos en paz…-pero antes…PLATZ!!-ten muy en claro que no soy nadie para ti!!, que? Estas muy corto de cerebro como para Captar que no hay ningun compromiso entre los 2 o albert te lo tiene que explicar con manzanas?...así que dejame en paz!!-le dijo después de darle una tremenda cachetada…

-me las vas a pagar Candy!!, ahora mismo voy a hablar con la tia!!-dijo mientras corria sosteniendose la mejilla

-si!! ve!! Corre!! Veme a acusar con la tia!! Dile que te quite tu sonaja favorita!!-le grito Candy divertidisima!!

-Candy que fue todo esto?

-mmm mira, hace como un mes los llegan sacaron un comunicado en el periodico hablando sobre nuestro próximo compromiso, lo cual no le parecio nada en gracia a Albert o a la Tia, pero el sigue sin entender de que prefiero Casarme con un perro a casarme con el…..jajajajajajajaja

-o prefieres Casarte conmigo?-dijo Anthony lo cual provoco que a Candy se le habrieran los ojos como platos…al igual que se le puso la cara roja roja (ese ya seria casi casi su color natural, puesto que a cada rato anthony la hace sonrojar)

-ejm…bueno…..en que estabamos?-le rpegunto tratando de hacerse como la que no escucho

-en que me ibas a dar la respuesta a mi pregunta?...

-bueno la respuesta es…….

-Anthony!! Anthony!!...ahh aquí estas-dijo Archie llegando hasta ellos….

-ARCHIE!!-le reclamaron los rubios….

-que? Yo que?, no es mi culpa que la tia este buscando a Anthony….

-bueno Candy, creo que el destino quiere que no me digas en este momento mi respuesta…nos vemos al rato-dijo al momento de alejarse junto con Archie en direccion a la mansion….

-Anthony!!, la respuesta es SI!!-le grito a lo lejos Candy….lo cual hizo que anthonny parara en seco y regresara corriendo en donde se encontraba parada Candy, al llegar, al abrazo y le dio vueltas en el aire…

-anthony!!, para para!!-gritaba Candy….

-Candy!! Es la mejor noticia que e recibido!!, TE AMO!!-al terminar de pronunciar esto le dio un leve beso en los labios…-nos vemos dentro de un ratito….bye!!-le grito y salio corriendo a alcanzar a archie

Candy estaba paralizada, era su segundo beso…por una parte se sentia llena de jubilo ya que habia deseado mucho un beso de el, pero…lo que la atormentaba era saber, que ya no recordaba el sabor del beso de terry, no podia recordar, como se sentia ese calido beso…..no queria llorar, mas, pero no lo pudo evitar, seguia recordadndo a cada paso que daba a su terry, era inevitable pensar en su romeo, pero ella ya no podia hacer mas, el estaba felizmente comprometido con Susana, aunque….no ha sabido de el desde hace 5 meses, así que tenia una duda, la duda era de si Terry ya no solo estaba comprometido con Susana, sino que tal vez ahora ya estuvieran felizmente casados….pero decidio no seguir pensando en eso, así que mejor se puso a pensar en Anthony, en su nuevo Novio….pero en lugar de estar pensando en el decidio entrar a la casa, para ver que era lo importante que queria hablar con el la tia….entro a la casa y se dirigio al salon de te….pero lo que le parecio gracioso fue que no encontro a la tia sino que encontro a Eliza….

-ups creo que me equivoque de habitación…-dijo tratando de regresar sus pasos hacia la salida, pero lo que la detuvo fue que en ese instante Archie, Anthony y annie entraban en la habitación…

-candy…te estabamos buscando en el jardin, pero como no te encontramos pensamos que tal vez nos buscarias en el salon de te…-dijo Archie…

-bueno, es que me aburri de estar sola-dijo sacando su lenguita a un costado…

-por cierto Candy!! Te queria felicitar!!-dijo corriendo a abrazarla-felicidades por tu relacion con anthony!!

-QUE!!-esclamo Eliza-perdon…tan rapido ya son novios?-dijo completamente molesta….-tan rapido olvidaste a Terry?, yo pense que lo amabas?

-Eliza Callate!!-le grito Archie

-Candy..quien es Terry?-pregunto Anthony

-ups perdon, pense que Candy ya te habia contado que luego de tu supuesta muerte te cambio por Terry…

-eliza callate!!-ahora le grito annie

-huy que mal Candy, como no funciono tu relacion con terry-dijo imitando gesto de preocupación-ya lo cambiaste por anthony…pero contestame…que se siente que la persona que amas, te cambie por una coja?...hasta cierto punto de casarse con ella…-dijo aventandole un periodico, donde aparecia en primera plana una foto en la cual Terry y Susana estaban saliendo de la iglesia recien casados….

Candy lo miro, y lo leyo mentalmente …-El famosisimo actor de Broadway contrajo nupcias el dia de ayer con la famosa actriz Susana marlow, ¿Quién diria que los protagonistas de romeo y julieta lograran llegar al altar? Después de la gran tragedia que llevo a la actriz, pero la boda fue un rotundo éxito, muchos dicen que es la fiesta mas importante del año)…..-paro, ya no quiso torturarse mas, y veia la foto….-terry luce muy feliz del brazo de Susana, y ella ni se diga, son felices…-dijo mentalmente, epro ella no iba a dejar que Eliza se saliera con la suya, así que demostro como que esa noticia no le importaba…

-hay eliza…que ingenua eres, que? Pensabas que me importa esto?, huy estas muy mal….esta noticia no me importa, por que terry pertenece a mi pasado desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, pense que ya lo sabias, pero mas bien la que deberia de estar haciendo una rabieta serias tu…o ahora contestame una pregunta…¿Qué se siente que las 2 personas que llegaste a amar, no te hicieran caso, y que mas bien prefirieran a una huerfana….o mejor aun…que se siente que Terry no te pelara aun así ya no estando conmigo, y prefiriera de nuevo a alguien mas antes que tu?...-contesto mostrando ningun sentimiento o expresión alguna….

-te odio Candy!!, te odio como no tienes idea!!-grito y salio azotando la puerta

Pero candy no penso en que esa noticia en verdad le iba a provocar algo….

-Candy, estas bien pregunto annie preocupada, pues sabia que esa noticia le iba a caer muy mal a candy….

-Candy?, Candy que sucede estas muy palida…-dijo Archie preocupado…

-Candy!! Candy!!-grito anthony sosteniendo a la rubia puesto que ella se habia desmayado….

**Gomensai**

What I thought wasnt mine

In the light

Was one of a kind,

A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry

I couldn't cause I

Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all

So innocent

Was a delicate doll

Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you

And ask you for help

I stopped my self

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought was a dream

An mirage

Was as real as it seemed

A privilege

When I wanted to tell you

I made a mistake

I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

I never needed a friend,

Like I do know

Gomenasai, I let you down

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do know

**--Espacio para charlar--**

**Gracias a todas mis seguidoras, pues aquí esta el 5to capitulo, espero les guste, sino dejenme un review y si les gusto pues tambien, jajajajja**

**Bueno me despido no sin antes dejar la traducción de la cancion que puse momentos arriba….se llama Gomenasai y es de t.A.T.u , **

Perdoname  
Lo que pensé que era mío  
En la luz  
Era único  
Una perla preciosa  
Cuando quería llorar  
No pude, porque  
No podía

Perdóname, por todo  
Perdóname, sé que te decepcioné  
Perdóname, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité un amigo  
Como lo necesito ahora

Lo que pensé, no lo era todo  
Tan inocente  
Era una delicada muñeca  
De porcelana  
Cuando quise llamarte  
Y pedirte ayuda  
Me detuve

Perdóname, por todo  
Perdóname, sé que te decepcioné  
Perdóname, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité un amigo  
Como lo necesito ahora

Lo que pensé que era un sueño  
Un espejismo  
Fue tan real como parecía  
Un privilegio  
Cuando quise decirte  
Que cometí un error  
Me alejé

Perdóname, por todo  
Perdóname, Perdóname  
Nunca necesité un amigo,  
Como lo necesito ahora  
Perdóname, te decepcioné  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname  
Perdóname, hasta el final  
Nunca necesité un amigo  
Como lo necesito ahora

**Besitos!!**

**A. W. A. **


	6. final del epilogo

3 días después de lo sucedido entorno a la noticia que recibió Candy, ella por fin despertaba de estar inconciente….

-que sucedió?-pregunto Candy, y se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba sosteniendo su mano, y se veían reflejados unos caminos de lagrimas en sus mejillas….

-Candy!!, despertaste…

-cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente?, creo que fue algo de tiempo por que tengo mucha hambre…dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa pero le fue imposible ya que su corazón seguía dolido por la noticia….

-3 días pequeña, pero espérame un momento voy a avisarles a todos que ya despertaste-en eso abrió Anthony la puerta y empezó a gritar que Candy había despertado, lo que provoco que todos llegaran corriendo a la habitación incluyendo a la Tía Elroy ….

-Candy como te sientes?-pregunto Albert preocupado por la pequeña….

-bien Albert, pero no encuentro el por que de su preocupación, no fue tan grave, bueno ya no se me queden mirando como un bicho raro, no se preocupen estoy bien, así que Tía, Albert, Archie, Annie y Anthony salgan un ratito de la habitación por que me voy a cambiar para después bajar a desayunar….

-como puedes decir que no es importante nuestra preocupación?, si estuviste inconciente por tres días….-dijo Albert

-además Candy ahorita son las 6 de la tarde, como vamos a desayunar a esta hora?-agrego Annie

-huy bueno, ya perdón no fue mi intención preocuparlos…-dijo moviendo su cara a otro lado de la habitación….

-gatita…pero como quieres que no nos preocupemos si eres importante para todos nosotros….

-entonces si soy importante por favor déjenme sola, ahorita no quiero estar con nadie, yo no les pedí que se preocuparan por mi, así que déjenme…-dijo Candy llorando

-bueno hijos creo que tiene razón Candy, hay que salir un rato, cuando este calmada vendremos a verla…-dijo la tía sacando a todos de la habitación…pero Albert insistió en quedarse….

-déjame!! Que no entiendes!! Quiero estar sola!!-le grito a Albert….-

-no pequeña…nunca te voy a dejar sola, -dijo mientras la abrazaba….

-Albert!! Por que!!, por que se olvido de mi!!, por que no me busco!!-gritaba mientras sus lagrimas salían sin cesar

-Candy….llora todo lo que necesites, pero creo que el no se olvido de ti, y tampoco que haya dejado de amarte, mas bien creo que te ama demasiado, y por eso siguió con la promesa que se hicieron hace algunos meses….y creo que tu también deberías de cumplirla….se feliz Candy….no importa con quien decidas estar, lo importante es que seas feliz, mientras llora, desahógate todo lo que necesites, pero al final, muestra tu mejor sonrisa y sal a delante…-dijo mientras la soltaba y salía de la habitación….

-Candy al encontrarse sola corrió a su maleta y saco de ella su libro mas preciado, el de Romeo y Julieta, que alguna vez le regalo su amado…

-Terry!!, por que!!, se te hizo tan fácil dejar a la deriva nuestro amor….yo te amo con toda mi alma!!, que no lo comprendiste?, no comprendiste el motivo por que te dejaba?, quería comprobar si en verdad me amabas, pero ya veo que no…..pero para que veas yo también voy a ser muy feliz sin ti!!, olvidarte….no!!, eso no!!, yo no soy capaz de olvidar este amor, como tu…sino que voy a aprender a vivir con tu recuerdo, se me va a ser difícil Terry, pero con esto, hoy escribo el final de esta amarga historia de amor…. Diciendo esto siguió sollozando hasta quedar profundamente dormida…..

Una o dos horas mas tarde, Anthony decidió entrar a la habitación para ver como se encontraba Candy, pues sabia que en ese momento lo necesitaba, entro, y la vio durmiendo, pero lo que le llamo su atención fue el libro que ella tenia en la mano, leyó el titulo de la obra….

-"Romeo y Julieta" , pero al abrirlo leyó detenidamente la dedicatoria….

_Para mi querida pecosa:_

_Candy… te regalo esta novela, pues porque para mi es nuestra historia, la historia de nuestro amor, que.. espero no acabe tan trágico como Romeo y Julieta sino que acabe como los típicos finales de cuentos……"y vivieron felices por siempre" así que consérvalo Candy, como muestra de mi amor Eterno!!..._

_Por siempre tuyo…_

_Terriuce G. Grandchester_

-Anthony…que haces aquí?-pregunto Candy tallándose los ojos, pues le pesaban después de tanto llorar….

-quería ver como seguías, pero me tope con este regalo…-dijo entregándole la novela a Candy….

-mi libro…

-perdóname Candy por meterme en cosas que no me incumben y mas por lo que acabas de sufrir pero es muy importante para mi….es cierto todo lo que dijo Eliza?

-no del todo Anthony…

-no del todo?, entonces cosas de las que dijo son verdades?

-si…pero déjame contarte mi historia, mas bien la historia de el y mía, para que así me puedas ayudar a superarlo,

Anthony solo acepto moviendo la cabeza….

-después de tu muerte, estaba destrozada, así que Albert me mando al colegio san Pablo, a acompañar a Archie y Stear, ya que como todos los años a ellos los mandaron…yo no quería ir, pues pensaba que era un castigo, por que pensaba que yo era la culpable de tu muerte, pero no tenia otra opción así que partí rumbo a Londres….ese día de año nuevo…lo conocí, fue una casualidad, y es que lo confundí contigo, pero cuando llegue junto de el me di cuenta de que no eras tu, sino el, el empezó a molestarme de mis pecas……………….-y así siguió contándole a Anthony todo lo vivido con Terry, el viaje el festival de primavera, el viaje a escocia, la trampa de Eliza, como lo siguió hasta America, la comunicación que mantenían por medio de cartas, su separación todo……

-así que, yo no te cambie o te suplí con Terry, sino que nuestro amor, nació de la nada…así como termino en nada….-diciendo esto salto a los brazos protectores de Anthony, la cual la cobijaron perfecto, le dieron paz, cariño, lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento….

-Candy…no llores por el, nadie merece que derrames alguna de tus lagrimas, deja de llorar chiquita, desde ahora yo voy a protegerte voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que puedas reponerte a esta relación, no digo que lo olvides, sino que así como el hizo que lograras vivir con mi recuerdo, yo voy a hacer que tu también logres a aprender a vivir con su recuerdo….

_SALVARME DE MI MISMA_

_No es tan facil amarme _

_So torna muy complicado _

_Todas las cosas que tienes que ser _

_Todo esta cambiando _

_Pero tu eres la verdad _

_Estoy sorprendida por toda tu paciencia _

_Y cuando estoy a punto de caer _

_De alguna manera tu siempre me estas esperando _

_Abres tus brazos para agarrarme _

_Tu vas a salvarme de mi misma _

_De mi misma, si _

_Tu vas a salvarme de mi misma _

_Mi amor esta corrompido por tu tacto _

_Bueno algunos me han mostrado ases _

_Pero tu tienes ese rubor real _

_Se que es loco cada dia _

_Bueno, mañana poco estable _

_Pero nunca das vuelta _

_No me preguntes por que lloro _

_Porque empiezo a desmenuzarme _

_Tu sabes como mantenerme sonriendo _

_Ti siempres me salvas de mi misma _

_De mi misma, misma _

_Tu vas a salvarme de mi misma _

_Se que es dificil, dificil _

_Pero has derribado todas mis paredes _

_Haz sido mi fortaleza, tan fuerte _

_Y no me preguntes por que te amo _

_Es obvia tu dulzura _

_Es lo que necesito para hacerme _

_Una mejor mujer a mi misma _

_A mi misma, misma _

_Tu vas a salvarme de mi misma_

Y así fue…..pasaron días, semanas, meses, y Candy logro gracias al cariño de toda su familia reponerse a tal perdida, pero también logro mantener una relación estable, llena de sorpresa, divertida, cariñosa, amorosa con Anthony….pero algo que le desconcertó fue recibir una carta de su vieja amiga Patricia O'Brian….al abrir el sobre le relataba que después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de Stear, no se quiso quedar con la duda, así que viajo a Inglaterra a investigar con detalle lo sucedido con su supuesta muerte, pero después de investigar tanto, había encontrado a su otra mitad……Candy se imagino que Patty se había enamorado de alguien mas, y se sentía jubilosa de que Patty se lo haya platicado desde mucho mas lejos, pero quiso seguir con la lectura……pero para su sorpresa al leer el nombre de la persona de quien se había enamorado Patty, se quedo perpleja….pues le decía que Alistear Cornwell Andley estaba vivo, y que estaban próximos a viajar a America, para que el visitara a sus familiares….grito!! lloro de alegría!! Pues esa noticia era magnifica, Stear, estaba vivo, y que haciendo cuentas iba a visitarlos en días…ya no en meses….todos al escuchar el grito de Candy, fueron a ver que pasaba, Annie fue la siguiente en leer la carta y también grito de emoción, y así se fueron compartiendo la carta hasta que todos ya sabían la noticia, de que el inventor de la casa estaba vivo!!, por fin toda la familia iba a estar reunida de nuevo!!

A los 3 días de recibir la Carta, la visita llego….

-la tía abuela fue la primera en correr a abrazarlo…..-hijo mío!! Estas vivo!!...

-tía la extrañe tanto!!

-Albert? Que haces aquí?-le pregunto el castaño al rubio…

-mmm para que veas yo soy tu tío abuelo William…-dijo dándose ínfulas de grandeza

-en serio?...

-tan enserio como de que el agua de mar es salada-comento Annie abriendo los brazos para abrazar a su cuñado…..-no sabes cuanta falta nos has hecho…mas a tu hermano….

-Annie….-y por cierto y mi hermano donde esta?...

-mmm primero salúdame a mi no?...-le recrimino Candy, pero poco le duro ya que corrió a los brazos de su primo, y llorando le decía cuanto lo quería….

-Candy te extrañe muchooo!!

-yo mucho mas, además fue muy duro saber que ya no voy a poder ser tu conejillo de indias-dijo tratando de mostrarse alegre, por que su Stear estaba vivo!!

-ahora es mi turno no hermano?-dijo Archie mientras iba a abrazar a su hermano, el cual no le importo que lo vieran llorar, puesto que estaba alegre de que su única familia estaba viva…y ahora estaba recibiendo un abrazo de esa persona importante para el…..

-hay Archie siempre un llorón…-exclamo Stear

-oye, oye no me digas nada, por que sino no abro esa puerta que te va a mostrar una gran sorpresa….

-en serio??-dijo Stear mientras corría a abrir las puertas del salón de Te, lo que hizo que tanto el, como el rubio que se encontraba dentro se abrazaran, como verdaderos hermanos….

-ahora si volvemos a ser los 3 mosqueteros-dijo Archie!!

-pero como?, como es posible que estés vivo?...- le pregunto Stear a Anthony…

-pues lo mismo que tu, una confusión….

En el transcurso del día Anthony le explico como sucedió su confusión a Stear, al igual que el junto con Patty contaron como fue que también se confundieron con su muerte…y después todos se la pasaron contándoles sus aventuras a Stear, bromeando con Patty….y todo lo demás….

Días después fue la fiesta de Candy, como dama de sociedad, además que dieron a conocer a todo el publico sobre Anthony y Stear….que en verdad no estaban muertos…etc.…pero para la sorpresa de la tía, Archie le pidió formal mente la mano a Annie, al igual que Stear a Patty, y ni se diga de Anthony a Candy….así que esa fiesta también fue una fiesta para formalizar ante el publico sus compromisos……

Unos cuantos días después de la fiesta, Albert se fue de viaje a África, donde conoció a Luciana, una chica doctora que hacia sus practicas en ese continente….

2 meses después hacían otra fiesta pero ahora para hacer publico el compromiso de William Albert Andley con Luciana O'Connor……

Después de esa fiesta, Archie, Stear y Anthony entraron a la escuela de leyes para seguir con el negocio familiar, mientras tanto Candy, y Patty trabajaban en un hospital, y Annie ocupaba su tiempo haciendo conciertos de Piano, lo cual fue muy reconocida…..

8 meses después...fue la primer boda…la de Albert con Luciana….al año de casados tuvieron el primer fruto de su amor... una pequeña a la que llamaron Abril Andley O'Connor

un año despues del nacimiento de Abril fué la boda de Stear y Patty….con un mes de diferencia siguió la boda de Archie y Annie, 2 meses después fue la boda de Anthony y Candy……..

-Candy te ves hermosa!!-le dijo la tía abuela, pues estaba jubilosa que por fin su pequeña se casaba, con uno de sus sobrinos…..

-en verdad Candy luces hermosa con ese vestido hecho por la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María….-dijo Annie mientras le colocaba el velo…

-Anthony se va a quedar anonadado de ti…-dijo Patty…

-bueno chicas ya es hora de que entregue a la novia, así que tomen sus asientos….-dijo Albert mientras sostenía del brazo a su pequeña Candy….-luces hermosa princesa, espero seas muy feliz…

-si Albert, voy a ser sumamente Feliz con el hombre de mi vida!!-

Y así la marcha nupcial sonó…caminaron juntos Albert y Candy hasta llegar al altar, al llegar voltio a ver a sus madres, y estaban llenas de jubilo, al igual que todos los niños y ni se diga de Clint, que estaba alegre de ver a su dueña feliz….también noto que Tom estaba presente….su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado de una joven muy bonita, ya después en la fiesta le preguntaría…ahora lo importante es su boda…

-luces magnifica Candy-le dijo Anthony al momento que le sostenía la mano, para dar inicio a la boda….

Transcurrió a la perfección la boda, hasta que llego la hora de decir sus votos….

-Candy, prometo cuidarte y respetarte, hacer que nunca te falte nada, darte amor, cariño y atención durante el resto de mi vida….-diciendo esto coloco la argolla en el dedo anular de Candy….

-Anthony, prometo darte amor, seguridad, atención, cuidarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe-dijo con un nudo en la garganta, colocando la argolla correspondiente…

-hijos, lo que unió dios que no lo separe el hombre-pronuncio el padre….y ahora las palabras mágicas…..

HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE……….

_te amo…_

_desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_y ya te imaginaba así_

_te amo_

_aunque no es tan fácil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento con estas palabras..._

_te amo!!_

* * *

_FIN... DE LA PRIMERA PARTE…._


	7. epilogo Terry

_Epilogo…._

_Este capitulo solo hablara de lo que vivo Terry después de su separación con Candy, al igual del por que de su decisión de casarse con Susanna….._

* * *

Esa noche de invierno, Terry regreso a la habitación de Susana, aun teniendo restos de las lágrimas derramadas ante el adiós de su pecosa….

-Terry, que paso con Candy?-dijo Susana

-se fue, pero ese no es el punto de mi estancia, quiero que formalicemos nuestro compromiso-, dijo sellando lo que seria su futuro…

-en verdad Terry?, me parece grandioso….le voy a hablar a mi madre para que haga los preparativos para la fiesta de nuestro compromiso…-dijo feliz Susana…

-lo siento Susana pero va a tener que ser algo muy intimo, por que ahorita no quiero ningún escándalo, además no me siento con ningún animo para hacer una fiesta, si no te incomoda, me retiro-dijo y salio de la habitación sin escuchar nada mas….

Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a un parque, a pesar de la nieve que caía, ya no le importa nada, se sentía miserable, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar su rompimiento con Candy, pero que mas podría hacer?...Susana había dado su vida por el, así que con algo se lo tenia que pagar, además Candy podría encontrar a alguien mas, aunque habría dado todo por tener una vida junto con ella…así que saco de su abrigo una cajita de terciopelo verde y al abrirlo vio un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda, casi del color de los ojos de Candy, efectivamente era un anillo de compromiso que lo había comprado especial mente…para pedirle matrimonio a su "Tarzán pecoso"……

-Adiós mi amor, adiós mi pecosa, se feliz por favor, aunque tengo presente que te cause un gran dolor con esta despedida, pero se que podrás reponerte…por favor se muy feliz, tal vez nuestro amor logre consumarse en otra vida, mientras yo seguiré esperando ese preciado momento…………..-dijo cerrando la caja de terciopelo, encaminándose a su departamento….

Desde ese día Terry entablo una gran amistad con Karen Claise, en ella encontró una gran amiga incondicional, a la que le podía contar todo, al igual que ella a el, mientras que todos los días visitaba a Susana, el notaba que ella estaba emocionada y feliz cada vez que el la visitaba, y se sentía miserable por que no podía compartir ese sentimiento,

Pasaron los meses, y le empezó a agarrar un cariño a Susana, como una amiga, pero solo podía compartir con ella ese Cariño,

Así pasaron los días, hasta que después de 6 meses quiso saber sobre su pecosa, así que le mando una carta a su fiel amigo Albert….

_**Albert:**_

_**Hola como has estado durante todo este tiempo?...espero que bien,**_

_**Supe que mi vagabundo amigo en realidad era un codiciado millonario, que sorpresa amigo!!, que guardadito te lo tenias, por que nunca me contaste nada?, bueno tal vez tengas tus motivos….**_

_**También te quería preguntar…como esta ella?, es feliz?, se que va a sonar egoísta de mi parte pero también quiero preguntarte si tiene pareja?, solo te pregunto con la intención de saber algo de ella…**_

_**Por siempre tu amigo…**_

_**Terriuce G. Grandchester**_

Días después recibió una de parte de el…..

_**Terry:**_

_**Me sorprendió mucho tu carta, ya que yo tampoco e sabido nada de ti, solamente tu gran triunfo como actor, te felicito en verdad, y no te dije nada sobre mi verdadera identidad, por que pensé que era innecesario, además de que también renegaba de mi identidad, pero bueno…**_

_**Quería comentarte, que Candy desde su separación ha estado muy triste, aunque aparenta ser feliz yo se que no que en verdad esta mal, aunque ella acaba de conocer a un chico, y según lo que me ha comentado Annie es que no para de hablar de el, yo todavía no lo conozco, pero por lo mientras a Candy se le nota un brillo en sus ojos…**_

_**Así que no te preocupes ella esta bien, y poco a poco esta superando su rompimiento…**_

_**Cuídate mucho, amigo!!**_

_**William Albert Andley…..**_

Al terminar de leer esta carta, algo de el se sintió liberado, pensaba que por fin su Candy iba a ser feliz así que ya no tenia por que esperar mas, así que se dirigió a la casa de las Marlowe para poner fecha a la boda.

Y así fue….aunque la fecha fue un poco apresurada, en 2 días se casaban, para su sorpresa era que Susana ya tenia todo preparado….

El día llego, Terry no esperaba que la madre de Susana habría llamado a toda la prensa, pero no le importo, la boda termino, y como buen actor mostró una gran sonrisa al salir de la iglesia, también Susana estaba Feliz, por que ya podía Caminar aunque ayudada por una prótesis, pero había podido entrar y salir de la iglesia caminando, que mas felicidad pudiera pedir?...

Los meses pasaron y después leyó en un periódico, sobre la presentación ante sociedad del amor de su vida….pero de nuevo para su sorpresa leyó que también había sido una fiesta de compromiso………

_**La fiesta de compromiso de la codiciada heredera Candice W. Andley hija del multimillonario William A. Andley, fue un rotundo éxito, muchas personas importantes acudieron, pero para sorpresa de todos, anunciaron su compromiso con el millonario Anthony Brown Andley quien resulto que en verdad no estaba muerto, sino que hubo una confusión………..**_

-pecosa, que alegría me da, que seas feliz, y que el hombre que te va a ser feliz por el resto de tu vida resulte ser el chico que logre que olvidaras en nuestros días de colegio……

-Candy, por favor se muy feliz!!, en nombre de los 2, de nuestro gran amor….te esperare por siempre mi "pecosa"

Un mes después se entero que su intima amiga Karen también iba Casarse con el hijo de un duque, pero para su mala suerte ella al casarse se iba a vivir con el a Inglaterra, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces Terry decidió irse a vivir con su esposa a ese lugar, y así asumir el titulo que le respondía como Duque……….dejando atrás su felicidad eterna……

* * *

Bueno les agradezco a todas las lectoras que han leído mi fic, y les pido que sigan leyendo por que ahora sigue la continuación de "Dulce Realidad" donde voy a hablar sobre la historia de los hijos de cada uno de nuestros personajes, y así sabrán si por fin el amor del legado de Candy y Terry por fin consuman su amor……….

_**Besos….**_

_**A. W. A.**_


	8. Un dia especial

Continuación Dulce Realidad…

Continuación Dulce Realidad…..

_Un día muy especial_

-Los Declaro marido y mujer…………..puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre

Anthony sostuvo de la nuca a Candy y la jalo hacia el,

Ella abrió levemente los labios para permitir que su marido juzgara en el interior de su boca….

Anthony le dio un leve beso en los labios pero al percatarse que su ahora esposa abría los labios decidió profundizar el beso, fue una mezcla de dulzura, donde se prometían amor eterno los 2….

-bravo!!-gritaban todos los presentes en el jardín de las rosas…..

Los niños del hogar aventaban flores….las madres junto con la tía Elroy lloraban de alegría….

Ya dispuestos todos los presentes de disfrutar la fiesta en la mansión de Lakewood, empezó la fiesta, el padre de Anthony estaba feliz disfrutando a cada momento la boda de su único hijo….

Empezando la hora del vals Anthony saco a bailar su esposa, era su vals, el primer vals que habían bailado juntos….

-te acuerdas Candy….

-como no me voy a acordar Anthony, fue mi primer baile, exactamente en este mismo lugar….

-me sentía en las nubes al estar junto a ti preciosa….por eso elegi en especial este vals, nuestro vals…

-gracias amor….

-no tienes nada que agradecer corazon, te amo….

-yo tambien te amo…..

Terminando el vals de bodas se dirigieron Candy y Anthony a la mesa de sus amigos…y Patty dio una gran noticia…….

-felicidades amiga!!, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace esa noticia..-dijo Feliz Candy, al escuchar que su amiga estaba embarazada…

-felicidades hermano-dijo Anthony dándole un gran abrazo a Stear…

-cuantos meses tienes?- pregunto Luciana sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña Abril

-3 meses-contesto con alegría….

-bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros darles una noticia-dijo Annie agarrando la mano de Archie…-

-también vamos a ser papas!!-dijo feliz Archie….

-wow, amor vamos a ser tíos por partida doble-le dijo Anthony a Candy….

-que maravilloso….-contesto Candy….pero vio que tom se acercaba junto con su acompañante a su mesa para felicitarlos….

-Candy te quería felicitar por tu boda con este vaquero-le dijo a Candy dándole una palmada a la espalda de Anthony

-gracias Tom, pero preséntame a tu acompañante…

-bueno, te corrijo, no es mi acompañante sino mi prometida….

-felicidades hermano-dijo Anthony parándose de su asiento para darle un abrazo a su amigo Tom…

-felicidades hermanito.-dijo Annie

-bueno ella es Emma Johnson, la conocí un día que viaje al pueblo…..

Después de que se presentaron debidamente todos, y se dieron las buenas noticias, Anthony y Candy decidieron escaparse, para seguir con su celebración en privado…

Anthony con la ayuda de Albert días antes de la boda habían preparado una noche de bodas especial, que fuera una experiencia inolvidable… hicieron una casa para Candy en el lugar favorito de ambos….el lago donde alguna vez pasearon, y se declararon su amor mutuo… era uno de los recuerdos mas importantes para Anthony así que pensó seria el regalo perfecto.

Al salir de la fiesta, Anthony le propuso a Candy que quería dar un paseo a caballo…

Y así fue...Anthony monto su corcel blanco…y Candy decidió montar su yegua, pues se ponía mas nerviosa al rose de su piel a la de Anthony….

-Pequeña, monta conmigo, así levantaremos menos sospechas…

-e….s…..es….esta bien Anthony….

-no estés nerviosa chiquita, acuérdate que por fin somos marido y mujer, dijo al momento que la subía enfrente de el….

-no lo puedo creer, desde que te conocí había soñado con este momento tan mágico, y ahora lo veo y no lo creo….

-pues créelo mi dulce amor…-dijo al momento que la abrazaba y empezaban a cabalgar en dirección a la casa, que iba a presenciar su noche de bodas….

Candy sentía mucha ternura al estar con su Dulce Jardinero, le encantaba sentirse en los brazos firmes de aquel muchacho, pues los años lo habían favorecido bastante, su cuerpo se había torneado mejor, tenia mas altura, su cabello lo seguía teniendo corto, pero su abdomen estaba muy bien formado…

En cambio Anthony, se sentía en las nubes siempre que tenia entre sus brazos a aquella pecosa, que lo volvió loco desde el primer día que la conoció… se sentía dichoso al ver el cambio de niña a mujer de su ahora esposa….pero a pesar de tener una figura envidiable, seguía viéndose inocente por motivo de sus pecas, su cabello rizado ese día lo usaba suelto, ya que eso le encantaba al rubio…. Así que Anthony, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la pecosa, le encantaba oler ese aroma a rosas que tenia la piel de Candy….

Ella sintió escalofríos al sentir la respiración de su ahora esposo en su cuello, pero se dejo consentir…. Él al ver que la pecosa no ponía ninguna objeción atrevidamente beso el cuello blanco de Candy, pues sentía como su sangre empezaba a quemarle el cuerpo, le costaba controlarse cada vez que ella lo tocaba o rozaba su mano, y al ver que ella lo disfrutaba aumentaba su deseo de abrazarla y besarla por completo…..

Antes de llegar Anthony le pidió a Candy que cerrara los ojos, al llegar él se bajo y la ayudo a bajar del caballo, sosteniéndola por la cintura, la condujo a la puerta de la casa….

Al momento de que Candy abrió los ojos…. se asombro por completo, no creia, que en el lugar especial de la pareja, el se haya tomado la delicadeza de construir una casita, una donde iban a pasar la noche mas especial de los 2…..así que no pudo derramar lagrimas….

-Anthony…no puedo creerlo….

-amor, este es nuestro lugar especial, el testigo de nuestro amor, así que…que mejor lugar para esta noche especial-dijo mientras la cargó entre sus brazos y la introdujo dentro de la casa….

De ahí la llevo a la recamara…

-espero te guste, la decoración-dijo Anthony mientras abría la puerta de la habitación……

Toda la recamara estaba llena de velas, había una chimenea al fondo, todo estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosas dulces candy's, embriagaba ese aroma único de cada una de las rosas, recostó a Candy en la cama, todos los pétalos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Candy como gotas de lluvia.

Candy sentada sobre la cama Anthony le extendió una copa de Champagne, los dos bebieron y brindaron por su futuro…..

-este brindis es por nuestro amor….-dijo Candy entrelazando su brazo con el de Anthony…

-es por la promesa de que te amare hasta el fin de mis días…-dijo mientras tomaban el Champagne

La habitación estaba muy calida, así que Anthony pensó era el momento indicado…

Candy también sabia que el momento había llegado, así que se recostó en medio de la cama….Anthony se recostó sobre ella empezó a besarla sobre sus labios con tal delicadeza que pareciera que si la besaba con fuerza ella se iba a romper….

Candy al recibir cada beso sentía una descarga eléctrica, después sintió como los besos se recorrían suavemente al cuello y las manos de Anthony acariciaban lentamente sus piernas…

-Candy… eres tan bella…-decía mientras la besaba….

-Candy, solo daba pequeños gemidos de placer, que le provocaba el contacto de las manos del rubio sobre su piel….-así que se sentó en el lecho, para continuar con el juego de caricias….

Anthony, entendió, y también se hincó en el lecho…y empezó a darle besos en los hombros de la rubia, mientras acariciaba la espalda de esta….

Ella puso sus manos encima del pecho de su marido, y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, al termino acaricio con ternura el abdomen del rubio, el a sentir las caricias de la pecosa, ya no se resistió mas y ágilmente despojo a Candy de su vestido de novia, al hacer esto la volvió a recostar, y ni en sus mas locos sueños se había imaginado esa imagen tan celestial de la rubia….así que siguió acariciándola lentamente, tan suave que hacia vibrar el cuerpo de Candy, lo cual ella empezó a temblar y ponerse mas nerviosa…

-pequeña, no estés nerviosa, te amo…-le susurro al oído…

-yo también te amo Anthony…

-entonces déjate llevar…-al decirle esto, ella instintivamente beso el pecho de Anthony haciendo que él sintiera un corto circuito….provocado por los besos frágiles que le daba la rubia….lo cual hicieron despertar la pasión desbordada del rubio….así que este ya no pudiendo controlarse mas beso a su pequeña de una manera mas apasionada…

Candy también correspondió a la pasión del chico….sus lenguas danzaban descontroladamente…Anthony recorría toda la boca de ella… pero no conforme bajo, besando su cuello, después sus hombros, hasta que llego al lugar de los pechos de Candy, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logro despojarla del corsé quedando los pechos de Candy desnudos…..

Anthony, empezó a besarlos, apasionadamente, quería memorizar todo el cuerpo de la rubia, centímetro a centímetro…

Candy, sentía que iba a explotar… así que capturo la boca del rubio y empezó a besarlo con frenesí, lo cual excitó mucho más al rubio…y lo cual despojo a la pecosa de sus braguitas….

Candy al sentirse totalmente desnuda se sonrojo…pero Anthony la beso, y mientras la besaba el se despojaba de sus pantalones quedando de igual forma desnudo junto a Candy….

El se puso encima de su pequeña, pues el momento había llegado…pero antes miro a la pecosa, ella solo asintió con la cabeza…

Así que introdujo su masculinidad en ella con suavidad….

Candy, dio un pequeño grito de dolor….

-amor, estas bien?...-pregunto asustado Anthony, pues le dolía lastimar a su pequeña….

-no te preocupes corazón, estoy bien, hazme tu mujer………

Así que el rubio, empezó la danza del amor… logrando que ella diera un ligero gemido de placer y fue ahí cuando los dos sintieron que el amor seria para siempre….

Ambos reclamaron sus cuerpos como suyos y esos movimientos se convirtieron en una danza que solamente ellos comprendían….

Su matrimonio se había consumado durante toda la noche en esa casita especial…..en la casa solo se oía los cantos de placer muto que afirmaban la unión de ambos convirtiéndose en un solo ser….

Hasta que llegaron al clímax… quedando totalmente cansados…..

-eres el amor de mi vida Candy……-dijo el rubio…

-te amo Anthony…..-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios….sellando esa entrega de Amor…….

_Seremos 1 los 2_

_Juntos tu y yo en un sueño _

_Luz de velas, sol eterno _

_Di que es posible, di que es posible _

_Ya no dudes mas conmigo _

_no hay peligro, no hay motivo _

_Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo _

_Ven un poco mas cerca de mi _

_Un poco más, un poco más _

_Ya veras, como hoy _

_Seremos uno los dos _

_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Déjate llevar, solo así podrás llegar _

_Juegos tontos y palabras _

_Tu me hablabas, yo te hablaba _

_Donde tu vas voy, por donde tu vas voy _

_No importa que asunto _

_Ellos ellas siempre juntos _

_Todo o nada, todo o nada _

_Si eres bueno como siempre fuiste _

_Un poco mas, un poco mas _

_Ya veras, como hoy _

_Seremos uno los dos _

_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Déjate llevar, solo así podrás llegar _

_Puedes ser tu inteligente? _

_Un poco más, un poco más, _

_Ya veras, como hoy _

_Seremos uno los dos _

_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Esta noche necesito mucho mas de ti _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Aquello no bastó, ahora estoy aquí _

_(wanna make love to ya baby) _

_Déjate llevar, solo así podrás llegar _

_Solo así podrás llegar _

_Solo así podrás llegar_


	9. nacimiento de una nueva rosa

Dulce Realidad…

Una semana después de la boda de Candy, encontraron a Neal muerto en su recamara, a causa de una congestión alcohólica, y para evitar las habladurías los Leegan decidieron Casar lo antes posible a Eliza….con un banquero de nombre Robert Smith

Así pasaron 2 años y en la familia Andley hubo nuevos integrantes…

Alistear y Patricia Cornwall tuvieron 2 hijos con un año de diferencia, el mayor se llamaba Steve (blanco, ojos color café, y cabello castaño) y la niña (blanca, castaña y de ojos color gris) se llamaba Beatriz como la madre de Patty….

Archibald y Annie Cornwall tuvieron también 2 hijos la mayor era Mary Ann (blanca, cabello negro y ojos color azul) y Richard (blanco, cabello color castaño claro y ojos color miel) igual con 1 año de diferencia…

Tom y Emma se casaron y tuvieron gemelos los llamaron, Gael (cabello castaño), y Dustin (cabello negro) los 2 (morenos y ojos color gris)…y estaban esperando un bebe, tenían 8 meses para ser exactos….

Candice y Anthony después de tanto intentar estaban esperando a su primer bebe, Candy tenia 5 meses ya de embarazo….

* * *

En el cumpleaños de Candy, Anthony le preparo una gran sorpresa, aparte de una gran fiesta en la mansión de Lakewood…

-corazón espero te guste lo que te prepare…-dijo mientras llevaba del brazo a su pecosa en dirección a una fiesta que había en el jardín de las rosas….

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY!!-gritaron todos los invitados….

-Amor, una fiesta de cumpleaños!!, gracias mi vida!!-dijo Candy dándole un tierno beso a su esposo….

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña-dijo Albert mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija adoptiva…-Abril dale su regalo a tu tía..-dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña Abril de 4 años de edad…

-ten-dijo dándole el regalo y esbozando una linda sonrisa…

-gracias corazón-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete de la pequeñita…

(abriendo el regalo)-Albert esta hermoso este brazalete-dijo sacándolo de su caja, tenia un dije con sus iniciales y el escudo de la familia, además de otro dije en forma de rosa…-gracias!!

-dale las gracias a Luciana que ella me ayudo a escogerlo…

-Candy pero todavía te falta otro, busca en la cajita-dijo Luciana, haciendo que Candy buscara hasta el fondo, encontrando otro brazalete igual que el suyo solo que mucho mas pequeño….

-y esta pulserita?-pregunto Anthony

-Luciana no me digas que es para mi bebe…gracias que precioso detalle de los 2-dijo mientras le daba una abrazote a su madre adoptiva…

-oigan todavía faltamos muchos-dijo Annie mientras iba a abrazar a su hermana…-felicidades hermanita…

-gracias Annie…

-felicidades Gatita-dijo ahora Archie mientras le daba también una abrazo…

-mira Candy como sabíamos que nuestros tíos te iban a dar un brazalete, nosotros te vamos a dar un dije, en forma de corazón que tiene en el centro grabadas tus iniciales…-dijo Archie mientras le daba una cajita de terciopelo azul cielo…

-esta bellísimo-dijo Candy abriéndolo…

-no nos dejen atrás-se escucho una voz-Candy también nosotros tenemos un regalo para ti eh….

-jajajajaja Stear…-dijo mientras iba a abrazarlo

-mira para que tengas todo el juego, nosotros te compramos un par de aretes igual de forma de corazón, solo que estos en el centro tienen gravadas 1 una rosa en cada uno de los aretes-dijo Patty mientras también abrazaba a su amiga…

-wow, están bien monos-dijo mientras los veía….

-oye vaquera, todavía faltamos nosotros-dijo Tom mientras iba a abrazar a su hermana…

-tom, Emma, gracias…

-Candy…uhmm-dijo Emma mientras se paraba de su asiento, pues le costaba trabajo moverse a sus 8 meses de embarazo…

-mira, nosotros te queríamos dar un regalo a ti, pero como viene un chiquillo o chiquilla en camino mejor decidimos regalarles esto….-dijo Emma dándole una caja…

-aver…-dijo Candy abriendo la caja…-esta hermosa esta caja de música, gracias…pero no se hubieran molestado todos…si mis mejores regalos son estos amores….-dijo mientras se acercaba hacia unas carriolas, donde se encontraban sus 6 sobrinos…-están hermosos, todos estos pequeños, así que me conformo con solo estos corazoncitos…

-Cosita, pero todavía falta mi regalo-dijo Anthony…-así que si no les molesta a todos, me voy a llevar a mi esposa a un cuarto de arriba para que vea la sorpresa…

Así que así se fueron a uno de los cuartos que exactamente estaba al lado del suyo….

-Amor cierra los ojos-le dijo Anthony a Candy…

-ok - obedeció…así que abrió la puerta de la habitación-amor ya los puedes abrir…

Candy al ver la habitación no podía dejar de llorar….estaba toda decorada de un color verde pistache, decorada con corazones y espirales en rosa, además de unos dibujos de dulces candy's….también los muebles eran excepcionales, eran blancos, con adornos en rosa y verde….

-mi vida, esta hermosa esta habitación…

-la decore yo mismo….

-wow mi cielo, esta divina, aunque parece mas para niño que para niña….

-es que amor, estoy segurísimo que va a ser una nena….va a ser mi princesita…..

-bueno, ya has pensado en el nombre?...

-siempre me a gustado el nombre de Sandy, además de que combina con Candy…..

-jeje, hay amor….

-y tu mi vida? Ya pensaste en un nombre…

-si, si es niño quiero que se llame Michael…-dijo Candy

-corazón pero va a ser niña…

-amorr… pero puede ser que también sea un niño, pero bueno no hay que discutir eso, hay que dejárselo a dios…pero y si es niña deseo que se llame Michelle…

-que te parece Sandy Michelle….-dijo Anthony abrazando a Candy…

-suena perfecto….pero tu sigues en lo mismo de que va a ser niña…

-es que no puedo quitarme la idea de ver a una pequeñita corriendo por toda la casa…

-mi vida vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo!!-

-y tu la mejor mamí de todo el infinito…te amo…-dijo mientras le daba un beso apasionado a su Candy….

* * *

Al mes como era esperado, Tom y Emma tuvieron a su bebe, el cual era su primer niña, así que la llamaron Linda… (Blanca, cabello negro y de ojos color gris)

y después de otros 3 meses nació otro bebe muy esperado, era el de Candy y Anthony, pero como hubieron complicaciones durante el parto, Candy quedo estéril, así que ya no pudieron tener mas hijos, el bebe, fue niña, y como acordaron, la llamaron Sandy Michelle Brown Andley (era idéntica a su madre, rubia, pecosa, y de ojos color verde)

Un mes después, Eliza y Robert Smith tuvieron un par de mellizos, a quienes llamaron Sarah como la madre de Eliza y Robert, como el padre de estos (los 2 eran morenos, pelirrojos, y tenían los ojos color café)

Durante ese año, Clint, el Coatí de Candy, ayudaba en todo a su dueña, y cuidaba a la pequeña Sandy, pero por su edad, le dio una enfermedad y lamentablemente murió…

También a finales del año murió la Srita. Pony, igual por la edad….

Meses después la Tía Elroy junto con el Sr. Brown murieron en un accidente de tren….

El orfanato "El Hogar de Pony" quedo a cargo de la hermana María, y con ayuda de la herencia de la Tía Elroy lograron hacer mas grande el hogar de pony, y con ayuda de fiestas y bailes de caridad, pudieron construir otro orfanato en Chicago donde quien esta a cargo es Dorothy…..


	10. amarga noticia

"Amarga Noticia"

"Amarga Noticia"

13 años después del nacimiento de Sandy, toda la familia estaba celebrando la cena de navidad…los presentes eran…

Albert y Luciana acompañados de Abril de 17 años…(alta, ojos grandes, el cabello suelto, amarrado solamente a un costado con un prendedor de mariposa)

Stear y Patty con sus hijos Steve de 15 (alto, con anteojos, y el cabello corto) y Betty de 14 años (bajita, ojos grandes, delgada, con cabello largo ondulado, y amarrado a una media coleta, ah y con anteojos)

Archie y Annie con sus hijos Mary Ann de 15 (estatura media, muy delgada y su cabello largo y lacio amarrado de una coleta de lado) y Ricky de 14 (alto, y con el cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros)

Tom y Emma junto con Gael (cabello corto, alto) y Dustin (cabello a la altura de sus hombros, alto igualmente) de 14 y Linda de 13….(cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros, ondulado,)…………..

Patty, y Luciana prepararon el pavo…Annie y Candy prepararon el postre, y todos los jovencitos prepararon La ensalada….

La hora de la cena de noche buena se llevo a cabo, entre alegrías y buenos deseos…pero Anthony le surgieron unos pendientes y necesitaba regresar a Lakewood a arreglarlos, pero como ya muy de noche Candy decidió acompañarlo, dejando encargada a Sandy en la mansión pues regresarían al otro día por ella….

Sandy triste se despidió llorando a su papá, y su mamá…

-no llores amor, volveremos pronto, no te preocupes-le dijo Candy a su hija

-pero es que es navidad?-

-princesita vamos a volver pronto, además no llores, porque acuérdate que al igual que tu mama, te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras…y sino no te voy comprar como regalo de cumpleaños el caballo blanco que me pediste, ehh

-esta bien papi, cuídate mucho…te quiero

-nos vemos amor, eres lo mas hermoso que me a pasado lo sabes no?-le dijo Candy dándole un toquecito en su naricita….

-si mami, tu eres la mejor mama del mundo te quiero mucho-le dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo…

Después de unos momentos partió la pareja….

Mientras los jovencitos se dispusieron a jugar a ver quien era el más veloz….

La más rápida era Sandy, después se subieron a la casa que tenían en un árbol para platicar…

-Abril te tenemos una gran noticia!!-dijeron los hermanos Cornwall O'Brian

-cual?-pregunto la hija de Albert

- a nosotros nos van a mandar al colegio san Pablo-dijeron Steve y Betty…-ya no vas a estar sola aya en Londres

-que padre por que a nosotros también nos van a mandar-dijeron al unisolo Mary Ann y Ricky

-que padre…así ya no me voy a sentir tan sola…-dijo abril

-y tu Sandy?, también la tía Candy te va a mandar?-le pregunto Mary Ann

-no, no me han dicho nada mis papas, creo que me voy a quedar sola-dijo descansando su cabeza en sus manos…

-y que nosotros no contamos?-dijeron los gemelos

-si nos tienes a nosotros Sandy, por que mi papá no nos va a mandar…-agrego Linda

-hay si verdad?-dijo amarrándose la cabeza y sacando su lengüita, igual que su mamá

-oigan y si todos les damos una carta al tío Anthony para que también mande a Sandy al colegio-dijo Betty

-y también les damos una carta al tío Tom para que mande a Gael, Dustin y a Linda al colegio-agrego Steve

-estaría genial esta idea, y así estaremos todos juntos- dijo Abril

Y así todos los chicos hicieron sus cartas para entregárselas a Tom y a Anthony…y después de un rato Annie los fue a llamar a todos para que se fueran a dormir….

Y todos bajaron corriendo dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, Sandy y Abril compartían recamara al igual que Betty y Mary Ann, y linda compartían otra, mientras que en otra recamara dormían Gael y Dustin, y en otra Ricky y Steve….

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano para abrir los regalos, mientras todos los Padres estaban platicando en el salón de té

-Tom, por que no mandas también a tus hijos al colegio San Pablo, veras que se divertirán, además de que no van a estar solos , ya que mis hijos y los de Stear también van a ir, además de que la hija de Albert, estudia en ese colegio desde hace 3 años-dijo Archie..

-bueno creo que si los mandare-dijo Tom en eso George entro al salón..

-William, tengo que hablar contigo a solas-dijo George…

-vamos a mi despacho….-al llegar a este Albert pregunto- por que tanta urgencia George?

-William, anoche hubo un accidente….-

-que ocurrió-dijo temiendo lo que le iba a decir…

-Sir Anthony y La Sra. Candy tuvieron un accidente…..

-pero como están bien?, en que hospital están?-

-lo siento William, ellos murieron…

-hay no, que le voy a decir a Sandy….-pronuncio Albert

Así que salio de la habitación, y todos al ver la cara que traía se imaginaron que algo grave había sucedido….

-Albert que ocurrió?-pregunto Patty

-que paso amor?-pregunto Luciana

Albert estaba en shock pues era muy grave el saber que su pequeña había muerto….

-Candy y Anthony tuvieron un accidente….el…ellos, murieron….-dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa para llorar amargamente….

-no!!-dijo Annie llorando, pues su hermana había muerto…

-cariño cálmate-trato de calmarla Archie, pero también el estaba llorando, pues su gatita, y su hermano habían muerto….

-Albert es verdad, pero como ocurrió?-dijo Patty llorando….mientras estaba siendo abrasada de su esposo…

-donde están los 2?-pregunto Tom armándose de valor…mientras abrazaba y consolaba a Emma

-están siendo mandados al velorio-contesto George….

En eso entraron Todos los jovencitos, pero al ver que todos estaban lloraron ya esperaban lo peor…

-que pasa?-pregunto Sandy…

-Sandy….-pronuncio Albert

-le paso algo a mis padres?

-lo siento mucho corazón, dijo mientras la abrazaba….

-pero que paso?, por favor tío Albert dime que están bien por favor…-dijo empezando a llorar….

-cuanto me gustaría decírtelo, pero….tus papas tuvieron un accidente…

-están bien?, en que hospital están?-pregunto soltándose estrepitosamente del abrazo…

-lo siento pequeña, pero ellos….pero ellos murieron…..

-NOOOOO!! NOOO ES CIERTOOO!! ME ESTAN MINTIENDO!!, MIS PAPAS VAN A PASAR AL RATO POR MI!!-dijo tirandose al suelo llorando….

Todos los primos empezaron a llorar…..

-pequeña-dijo mientras la abrazo y dejo que llorara en sus brazos ahora el era el que estaba a cargo de esa niña….


	11. Recuperando la Felicidad

_Recuperando la Felicidad…._

Ese día fue el peor de toda la familia Andley pero en especial de Sandy Michelle Brown Andley….

Albert decidió enterrarlos en el cementerio de la familia que se encontraba en Lakewood, y Sandy planto con ayuda de sus primos un buen de "Dulce Candy"

Sandy quiso desde ese día dormir en la habitación de sus padres, pues extrañaba su aroma, así que así sentía que en las noches ellos 2 estaban a su lado...

Así pasaron los días, y todos los jóvenes partieron a Inglaterra a estudiar en el Colegio San Pablo, a excepción de Sandy quien estaba empeñada en que se quería quedar a vivir en su casa….

El día de la lectura del testamento llego….y todos los bienes adquiridos por Anthony y Candy quedaron a nombre de Sandy, pero para poder hacer uso de ellos necesitaba ser primero mayor de edad…y la custodia de Sandy iba a quedar a Cargo del Padre adoptivo de Candy, William Albert Andley….

Al siguiente día a Albert le pareció estupenda la idea de regalarle una mascota a Sandy por que pensaba que así ya no se iba a sentir tan sola al igual que su madre Candy con Clint…así que le regalo un hurón….

-Sandy te tengo una sorpresa!!-dijo gritando desde las escaleras, por lo que Sandy bajo corriendo de estas para ver que era esa sorpresa…

-que me trajiste tío Albert?-pregunto

-esto pequeña-dijo sacando de una cajita al pequeño hurón

-esta precioso este animalito, que es tío?-

-es un hurón y lo compre para ti, para que te acompañe a todos lados…

-gracias tio-dijo con un gran brillo en los ojos los cuales ya tenían mucho tiempo que no mostraban un brillo similar….

-y como la vas a llamar, es una niña así que piensa el nombre….

-se va a llamar mía….-dijo mientras sostenía al animalito….

-bueno Sandy, llévala a tu recamara para que le pongas donde se va a acostar, ahorita yo le digo a Meg que le ponga agua y comida….

-esta bien tío-dijo y corrió escaleras arriba….

Ya en su habitación…..

-mira Mía, aquí te vas a dormir,- dijo acomodando un cojín dentro de una caja- mira se ve bien bonita tu camita…-así que Mía se subió a su nueva cama y se quedo ahí, como diciéndole a Sandy que estaba perfecta para ella….

Sandy empezó a buscar los recuerdos de sus papas, mas bien todas las cosas preciadas de su mama…hasta que encontró una caja donde tenia un libros archivados….eran los diarios de su mamá….

Así que empezó a leer desde el principio…..

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy es la primera vez que escribo en uno, y fue por que la señorita pony me lo regalo, hoy fue un dia muy especial me la pase jugando con tom y annie en el hogar, aunque aun sigo esperando que vengan y me adopten para formar parte de una familia…_

_Día 2:_

_Hoy Tom me hizo enojar mucho, tanto que lo tuve que dejar amarrado en la cerca, es que no paraba de molestarme en torno de mis pecas, hay lo detesto mucho….._

Así siguió leyendo Sandy, pero quiso ver otro diario, lo abrió y Eligio una hoja al azar,

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy estoy muy triste, Annie fue adoptada, me duele tanto, y mas por que ella eligió su felicidad a costa de nosotras, ami me habían elegido los Britter pero yo sabia que nada mas me iban a adoptar ami, así que hice hasta lo imposible para que no me adoptaran y así no me separaran de Annie, pero la eligieron a ella, yo esperaba que dijera que no, pero ella acepto……me duele tanto…_

_Pero a pesar de esto conocí a mi príncipe de la colina, es un chico muy apuesto, el estaba vestido con una falda, y tocaba la…como se llama?...ah la gaita, espero volver a verlo…_

Siguió leyendo durante todo el día …pero ella ya sabia toda la historia entorno al pasado de Candy, y Anthony, lo que sufrió con su "muerte", pero al llegar a esas paginas del diario, no podía evitar que se le escaparan varias lagrimas, al leer todos los sentimientos vividos de su madre entorno a su "dulce Jardinero".

Después siguió leyendo, hasta que se topo con la noticia que a su madre la iban a mandar al colegio San Pablo a estudiar….así que se levanto de la cama donde estaba leyendo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su tío Albert….

-Tío Albert-dijo Sandy

-si Sandy…

-mi madre estudio en el colegio San Pablo?

-si pequeña, ese colegio tiene unos de sus mejores recuerdos, ahí conoció a tu tía Patty, y se volvió a reencontrar con tu tía Annie…-

-entonces quiero ir a estudiar en el Colegio San Pablo, junto con mis primos….

-como tu decidas Sandy…pero en verdad estas segura?

-si tío…además quiero que mis primos conozcan a "mía"…-dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa…así que Albert acepto pues pensó que tal vez le iba a ayudar olvidar un poco todo lo que acababa de vivir…


	12. Bienvenido el Destino

_Bienvenido el Destino_

El día del viaje llego, así que George fue el encargado de ir a dejar a Sandy hasta el colegio San Pablo…al igual que como lo hizo con Candy….. Ese día exactamente como años anteriores, era la cena de año nuevo…así que Sandy decidió llevarle un poco de postre a Mía pues quería celebrar con ella el año nuevo…al salir a la cubierta, vio una silueta, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta su camarote, al llegar le entrego el postre, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande así que se regreso para ver quien era esa silueta….

Al llegar al lugar vio que el chico estaba llorando….

-por que lloras?-pregunto sinceramente

-mmm veo que hay mucha gente chismosa en este barco…-dijo el muchacho

-solo me preocupe por ti, pero veo que ese fue un error-

-entonces eso significa que te gusto, y que en unos momentos me vas a declarar tu amor pecosa…

-no es cierto, además no me digas pecosa, mi nombre es Sandy…-dijo haciendo una rabieta

-hay pecosa no te enojes por que se te notan mas las pecas,

-que hay con que se me noten, a mi me encantan mis pecas…

-entonces las coleccionas?

-si!! Hasta pienso conseguir mas!!-dijo alzando la voz, lo que provoco que saliera en su búsqueda George…

-señoría Michelle se encuentra bien?-

-si solo estaba siendo molestada por este….-ya no logro terminar palabra por que el chico se había esfumado del lugar….

-me decía…

-no nada George, regresa a la fiesta, yo me siento muy cansada así que me voy a dormir a mi camarote….

Esa noche le platico a Mía todo lo sucedido…pero como en verdad estaba muy cansada se quedo dormida y Mía aprovecho la oportunidad para dormirse a su lado….

Al llegar a Londres, Sandy estaba feliz por que volvería a ver a sus primos, así que al bajar del barco los busco rápido con la mirada, y así fue, los encontró a todos….Abril, Steve, Betty, Mary Ann, Ricky, Dustin, Gael y Linda….Sandy corrió a abrazarlos y al terminar de abrazar a todos les mostró a su acompañante… a Mía….

-Sandy esta hermosa-dijo Mary Ann

-en verdad se ve bien curiosita-dijo linda

-aunque es muy juguetona-dijo Ricky pues se le estaba enrollando casi por todo su cuello…

-jajajajajajajajajajajja-todos rieron…

Al llegar al Colegio, George presento un papel, por el cual iban a autorizar la entrada de la mascota de Mía…la cual aceptaron, así que se despidió de todos los chicos, y partió de regreso a America…

Rumbo a la habitación de la Pecosita, para la mala suerte de todos se toparon con sus primos Liza y Rob, hijos de su tía Eliza….

-miren nada mas, la huérfana llego-dijo Sarah…

-de seguro como ya no la quería el tío William por eso la boto en esta escuela…-agrego Rob

Sandy, lo único que hizo fue pasar a un lado de estos, para evitar que el pleito se hiciera mas grande….así que sin importarle junto con sus primos se dirigieron a su habitación la cual estaba en medio de las habitaciones de sus primas….

Enfrente tenia la habitación de Abril, la cual tenia a su costado la habitación de Linda.

La habitación de Sandy estaba en medio de las habitaciones de Mary Ann y de Betty….

Ese día lo tenia libre así que lo ocupo para pasear y conocer la escuela, pero lo tuvo que hacer sola, ya que sus primos tenían clases….camino y camino hasta que llego a una colina, y le pareció exactamente igual a la colina de Pony, ese lugar donde había pasado mucho tiempo junto con su mamá, así que decidió que ese lugar seria el preferido de ella, y la llamo "la segunda colina de Pony", y se sentó a la sombra del árbol y empezó a recordar mucho a su madre…pero para no seguir entristeciéndose decidió regresar a su recamara para descansar……..al llegar encontró una nota en el suelo…

_Sandy:_

_No se te olvide mañana hay misa y tienes que ponerte el uniforme negro…_

_Abril…_

A la mañana siguiente se puso su uniforme negro y para su sorpresa al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que sus primas ya la esperaban, al salir al pasillo sus primos las alcanzaron…

Todos entraron a la iglesia y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, pero durante sus oraciones se oyó un estrepitoso ruido, obviamente todos los alumnos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba….

-joven Grandchester-dijo la hermana Superiora…

El joven entro, con un aire fanfarrón, pero cabe destacar que era muy apuesto el joven, era alto, de piel blanca, un cuerpo bien formado, para sus 16 años…tenia unos grandes ojos color azul profundo como 2 lagunas hermosas…pero Sandy supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, se trataba ni mas ni menos que el chico del barco…

-tome asiento-ordeno la Superiora

-no me lo tome a mal hermana, pero yo vine a dormir pero como veo que esta ocupada la iglesia me retiro,-dijo guiñándole un ojo…pero al voltear distinguió entre todas las chavitas a una rubia, pecosa, así que le mando un beso por los aires….y salio de la iglesia….

Mary Ann había notado la miradita que le hecho Teriuce a Sandy al igual del beso por los aires así que le pregunto a su prima…

-Sandy, conoces a Teriuce?-

-eh?, ahh a este engreído?, si lamentablemente, lo conocí en el barco…

-es uno de los mas cotizados de toda la escuela, todas quisieran que mínimo les prestara atención-dijo Betty

-pero no pela a ninguna-dijo Abril-en los 3 años q e estado no se le ha visto acompañado de nadie…

-pero esta guapissssimo-agrego Linda

-hay exageran-dijo Sandy…

-Niñas!! Silencio que están en un templo!!-dijo una hermana…

Así que todas guardaron silencio hasta el termino de la misa…ya saliendo del lugar, se dirigieron a sus Salones, a Abril le tocaba en el aula 3, a Mary Ann y a Betty, les tocaba en el salón 5, y a Sandy y a Linda les tocaba en el salón 6, donde también estaba Sarah,

Así que transcurrió su clase, fue presentada como alumna nueva, al termino decidió ir sola a la 2da colina de Pony…

Cuando se acerco, vio humo viniendo del árbol, así que corrió y para su sorpresa no era ningún incendio….sino que se trataba del chico arrogante quien estaba fumando….

-hay otra vez tu?-le dijo cortante a Teriuce

-mmm tanto te encanto, que me sigues a todos lados…pero déjame decirte que no eres de mi tipo ya que a mi no me gustan pecosas….

-pues ya quisieras tener mínimo una peca, por eso estas tan celoso-dijo pero al ver que le daba otra inhalada al cigarro se lo arrebato y lo tiro al suelo…

-que te pasa??-

-pues que en mi 2da colina de Pony nadie fuma…

-bah, has lo que quieras pecosa,-dijo y se marcho…

-hay con este engreído…-dijo haciendo una rabieta…

Pero se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que empezara su clase así que se apresuro…

-Sandy por poquito y llegas tarde-dijo en voz baja linda

-es que me tope con un engreído-le susurro

-te topaste otra vez con Teriuce, wow, que suerte tienes-susurro Linda

-mas bien mala suerte, pero Linda hay que apurarnos sino nos va a castigar la hermana… al terminar la clase se juntaron todas las primas y fueron a tomar su almuerzo, donde se encontraron con los chicos, así que entre risas y bromas comieron…

Al otro día, después de clases, Sandy decidió ir a la 2da colina de Pony….cuando llego, trepo al árbol, de un salto, pero fue interrumpida por alguien…

-mira nada mas, aparte de pecosa, también la damita se cree Tarzán…así que aquí tenemos una Tarzán pecosa…..jajajajajajaja-río Teriuce

-hay otra vez tu…que a caso me sigues a todos lados..-dijo Sandy mientras daba un ágil salto y llegaba al suelo-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy ninguna pecosa, o una Tarzán…mi nombre es Sandy Michelle Brown Andley….

-ohh así que la pecosa también es educada….yo soy Teriuce Grandchester Marlowe


	13. Bienvenido el Destino 2

_Bienvenido el Destino 2_

-mucho gusto-dijo Sandy dándole su mano

-el gusto también es mío pecosa-dijo mientras le daba un leve beso a la delicada mano de la rubia, pero al hacer eso, los 2 sintieron como choques eléctricos, lo cual provocaron que se sonrojaran…

-este…bueno….hay que sentarnos-dijo Sandy

-esta bien pecosa-dijo mientras se sentaba al pie del arbol…

-hayyyy, que no me digas pecosa, dime Sandy…

-ya te dije que no hagas enojos por que así se te notan mucho mas las pecas…

-hay contigo, hay no, se me olvido que tengo clase, y ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos Terry!!-dijo y salio disparada hacia las aulas….

-hay contigo Tarzán pecoso….-dijo hablando bajo al momento que Sandy salio corriendo….-

Ya en la noche, Abril le mando una nota por debajo de la puerta a la habitación de Sandy, que decía…

_Sandy:_

_Hoy hay reunión familiar en la habitación de Ricky, empezara cuando veas que una lámpara se apague y se encienda 3 veces…_

_Te esperaremos todos nosotros…_

_Tu prima Abril…_

-que bien, vez Mía, hoy hay reunión y de seguro Mary Ann va a llevar chocolates, así que cuando regrese te voy a traer unos pocos…-dijo mientras la cargaba y la acariciaba…

Ya después de un rato, vio las luces, así que se lanzo, hacia la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca, pero al estar saltando rápido, se equivoco de habitación, así que entro a la habitación de al lado…

-Ricky…Steve…Mary Ann….mmm creo que no hay nadie, pero en ese momento tropezó con el escritorio y tiro una fotografía, donde se encontraba una familia…

Un señor demasiado parecido al Terry que acababa de conocer, una señora rubia, bonita sentada en un sillón, al lado estaba una niña rubia de ojos color azul, y al otro lado, se encontraba otro niño….

-es Terry, junto con sus padres, y su hermana….-pero noto que en la parte de atrás tenia una inscripción que decía….

_Un regalo para mi nieto hermoso…._

_Con amor, tu abuela, _

_Eleanor Baker_

-es nieto de Eleanor Ba….-no termino de pronunciar palabra por que en ese momento entro Terry….

-que haces en mi habitación?-dijo Terry enojado

-Per….-no la dejo terminar la palabra pues por que le arrebato la fotografía…

-quien te crees para estar en mi habitación, además de tomar mis cosas!!-grito

-perdóname, es que me equivoque de habitación, y pues sin querer tire la fotografía así que la recogí…

-lárgate de mi habitación!!-grito, así que Sandy solo se limito a partir, pero cuando iba a saltar Terry la detuvo…-no vallas a decir nada de lo que viste!!-

-no te preocupes Terry-dijo saltando dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ricky

-Sandy por que tardaste?-pregunto Gael…

-perdón, es que tuve que recoger un daño que hizo Mía, jeje ya saben que es muy juguetona…

-por que no la trajiste Sandy?-pregunto Linda

-ya dejen en paz a Mía, así que hay que empezar con nuestra reunión….-dijo Dustin

Así que empezaron a platicar de todas sus clases, además de comer muchos chocolates…hasta que decidieron irse a sus habitaciones a descansar…

El siguiente día surgió sin ningún precedente, Sandy quería hablar con Terry, pero cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hablar con el, algo se lo impedía, lo cual le hizo pensar a ella que estaba muy enojado, y que ya no quería saber nada de ella…pero mientras se dirigía a la 2da colina de pony, se topo con Rob y su bandita…

-miren nada mas, Sandy la huérfana….jajajaja-dijo Rob

-jajajaja-reían todos…

-Rob déjame en paz… sino te golpeo!!

-huy la huerfanita resulto contestona….mmm que mal

Pero Sandy no quiso seguir hablando con el así que decidió seguir su camino, pero Rob la jalo del brazo…

-oye maldita huérfana, no e terminado de hablar contigo-

Platz!!-Sandy le dio un puñetazo-te advertí que me dejaras en paz Rob

-maldita, ya veraz…., Charly agarrala-le ordeno a uno de sus amigos, lo cual el obedeció…

-suéltame!!-grito Sandy tratándose de soltar, pero le fue imposible…

-idiota, aprenderás a respetarme!!-grito Rob lanzándole un puñetazo, pero no contó con que alguien le sostuviera el puño….

-a una dama no se le toca!!-grito….

-suéltame Grandchester!!-se quejo, pues Terry le estaba doblando la mano

-te dijo que lo soltaras-grito otro tipo mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo…pero Terry fue mas ágil así que se agacho, y el puño que iba a ser para el, lo recibió Rob, pero los otros 2 amigos también se le lanzaron a Terry, pero el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo tirados de dolor a los 4…

-imbecil me las pagaras!!-grito Rob mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo junto con sus amigos…

-no tenias por que defenderme-dijo Sandy

-creo que un gracias seria suficiente….

-pero pensé que estabas enojado conmigo?

-por que?, por lo de anoche?

-si…

-no pasa nada siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

-te vez mucho mas guapo cuando sonríes….

-que dijiste pecosa?

-no!!, nada…-dijo sonrojándose…

-jajajajajaja-se río Terry…

-que te parece tan gracioso?...

-que cuando te pones roja, resaltan mucho tus pecas-

-Terry….cuando vas a dejar mis pecas!!-

-cuando desaparezcan, lo cual va a ser siempre, jajajajajajaajaja

-hay contigo, oye!!, me parece estupenda idea que te presente a mis primos, te van a caer muy bien,

-mmm creo que ahorita no esta abierto el zoológico, jajajajajaja-dijo mientras se echaba a correr en dirección a la 2da colina de Pony

-Terry!! Ahora si vas a ver!!-dijo empezándolo a perseguir…

Pero al momento en que lo alcanzo, se tropezó Sandy, cayendo sobre Terry, pero como era de bajada, cayeron rodando, hasta que Terry quedo encima de Sandy…así que sin pensarlo, sintieron como sus corazones se agitaban alocadamente…pero Sandy al sentirse de esa forma decidió hablar pues no quería que el se diera cuenta de su alocado corazón….

-mmm... Terry me estas aplastando….-

-perdón-dijo y se sonrojo…

Después que se levantaron, caminaron hasta la sombra del gran árbol, y se pusieron a platicar….

-por que te estaban molestando esos imbeciles….

-mmm, Rob y su hermana siempre que tienen la oportunidad me andan molestado ami y a mis primos

-entonces conoces a ese idiota desde hace tiempo?

-es mi primo, y pues como su mamá, fue también la enemiga de mi madre, por eso sus hijos también me odian, y como mis otros primos siempre me andan defendiendo, pues también a ellos los molestan…..por cierto , Gracias, por haberme ayudado con esos tontos…

-yo hasta me había hecho a la idea que no me ibas a agradecer, jajajaja…

-mira Terry, ya empezó el atardecer, lo vemos?...

-esta bien pecosa…..

Se quedaron viendo juntos su primer atardecer, en la 2da colina de Pony….pero de repente Sandy empezó a llorar….

-Sandy que te pasa, por que lloras?-pregunto preocupado…

-lo siento, es que el ultimo atardecer que había visto, era con mi padre, 2 días antes de noche buena…..-y siguió sollozando….

-entonces, lo extrañas?-

-si….mucho, como no tienes idea,-y estallo en llanto,

-eres una llorona, si tanto te cuesta estar sin tus papis, por que no te regresas con ellos,-dijo altanero y cortante

Sandy se sintió ofendida, y también una tonta, por haber compartido con ese, algunos de sus sentimientos….pero al igual confundida por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de el, así que sin mas se paro y empezó su caminata hacia su habitación

-que? tan rápido te vas?, apenas y te dice uno tus verdades y sales huyendo?, eres como todas las demás, eres una hija de Papi y Mami, que apenas y se separan unos centímetros y ya estas llorando…

-no sabes nada, eres un imbecil, pero la verdad yo soy mas imbecil por querer compartir contigo algo…

-pues si tanto los extrañas, por que no te largas a America, con ellos!!-

-por que no puedo!!, por que ellos están muertos!! Tuvieron un accidente en nochebuena, y murieron…-

-l…o….lo siento Sandy- dijo mientras la iba a abrazar…

-no!! No me toques!!, eres un imbecil!!- grito y salio corriendo hacia su habitación, por lo cual, dejo a un Terry sintiéndose miserable…


	14. El por que de mi sufrimiento

_El porque de mi sufrimiento…._

Sandy llego a su habitación, y se puso a llorar, desconsoladamente en la oscuridad…, pero después de estar llorando, se paro de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, para dormir, pero para su sorpresa al momento que se paro, se abrieron las puertas de su Terrasa y vio como un joven entro a su habitación….

-Sandy, psss...-exclamo el joven al no alcanzar a ver nada….

-Terry, que haces en mi habitación-dijo hablando bajito, pues si lo encontraban las monjas, podrían mal interpretar la situación y sucedería algo mucho peor….

-Sandy, vine a hablar contigo, y a darte mis disculpas,

-pues viniste en vano, ya que yo no quiero tener nada que ver con un idiota, que no sabe nada, y aun así se cree con el derecho de juzgar a las personas….

-Sandy, perdóname, pero es que me enoja ver que alguien llora por sus padres, cuando ni siquiera sabe del dolor de no tenerlos cerca…..

-solamente veniste para pedirme disculpas?, pues ya puedes irte, por que no las voy a aceptar…

-no, no vine a pedirte disculpas, sino a contarte mi historia, para que al termino tu comprendas mi actitud, y decidas perdonarme o no….

Sandy solo acertó con la cabeza….

-mi padre, era el mejor de todos, me procuraba ami y a mi hermana, era el mas cariñoso, atento, amoroso, todo….en cambio mi mamá, no lo era, por que siempre nos andaba regañando, mi mamá, no tenia una pierna, así que siempre se lo andaba echando en cara a mi padre, pero cuando yo tenia 8 años y mi hermana de 5, mi padre tuvo una gran pelea con mi madre, mi madre le gritaba, "fuiste a verla verdad"

FLASH BACK

-Terry fuiste a verla verdad!!

-que te importa Susana déjame en paz…

-la sigues amando no es cierto!!

-si!!, con toda el alma!!

-pero no te has dado cuenta que ella es una arribista?, ella nunca te amo, solo te quería por tu dinero y fama, pero al ver que tu la dejabas por mi, por eso se caso con ese millonario…

-cállate!! Ella en verdad me amaba, al igual que yo a ella, pero por tu culpa, no pudimos estar juntos, por tu necedad, de que te debía la vida, por eso me tenia que casar contigo, pero hasta ahora me di cuenta que cometí el peor error, por que yo no te debo, ni te debía nada, por que mi deuda, se había saldado, en el momento que Candy te salvo la vida a ti!!, en cambio a ella nunca le importo el dinero, no como a ti y a tu madre!!

-si tanto te cuesta estar conmigo por que no te largas y disuelves el matrimonio!!

-gracias por decirlo tu y no yo, en este mismo momento voy a tramitar la anulación de nuestro matrimonio!!-grito Terry y salio de la mansión…

Camino a la casa de su abogado, vio que 3 tipos estaban golpeando a un joven, así que decidió ayudarlo!!

-déjenlo en paz!!-grito

-huy ya vino tu salvación-dijo uno de los tipos que al parecer era el líder de la bandita…-miren es un ricachón..

-que bonito traje-exclamo otro de los tipos

-pero lastima que se va a ensuciar-exclamo el ultimo, al momento que le lanzaba un puñetazo en la cara…pero Terry lo esquivo, y se lanzo a los golpes, como en sus tiempos de colegio….

-corre!!-le grito al jovencito quien sin pensarlo se escapo…

-me las vas a pagar ricachón-dijo el líder limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca…

En eso, los otros 2 tipos lo sostuvieron con tal fuerza, que le fue imposible soltarse….

-estas en graves problemas riquillo-dijo el líder mientras sacaba una navaja- a mi nadie me golpea, así que lo vas a pagar muy caro-dijo mientras le ensartaba la navaja a Terry en el hígado…

-vámonos-les grito a sus 2 compinches, así que lo soltaron y salieron corriendo…

Segundos después de que partieron, el jovencito regreso corriendo y al verlo lleno de sangre, empezó a pedir ayuda,

-señor!!, por favor no se muera!!-le decía llorando el jovencito

-no te preocupes, al menos tu estas bien….

-señor no hable, AUXILIO!! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!

Entonces llegaron mas personas, quienes avisaron a una ambulancia, pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, el Duque Teriuce Greum Grandchester había muerto….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-mi padre salio de la Casa azotando la puerta, mi hermana le pregunto a mi madre, por que se había ido mi papa, y mi madre nos grito que nos fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones….3 horas después vi. por mi ventana que llegaba un joven a nuestra Casa…así que baje sin que mi mama lo notara, y entonces nos dio la noticia que mi padre había muerto…-se soltó a llorar Terry….-los siguientes días fueron los mas miserables, por que mi mamá se desquitaba conmigo, solo por el parentesco que tenia con mi padre….

Sandy solo lloraba….

-días después fue la lectura del testamento… lo cual todo nos lo dejaban a mí y a mi hermana, pero para sorpresa de mi madre, ella no podía manejar el dinero, por que las cuentas, se habían quedado congeladas, hasta que yo cumpliera mi mayoría de edad, así que al no tener dinero, mi madre partió a America, llevándose consigo a mi hermana, dejándome en este maldito colegio, a mis 8 años de edad…

-y tu abuela no podía hacer nada?

-ella no sabia, pensó que me había ido con mi madre también, hasta después de 2 años que fue a visitar a mi madre y se dio cuenta que solo estaba con Melanie, pero también se entero que, mi madre se había casado con un joyero, y este las maltrataba, así que movió sus influencias para quitarle la custodia a mi madre, y días después partió Londres, y fue que volví a ver a mi hermana….

-ella donde esta en este momento?

-de seguro esta en el barco rumbo aquí junto con mi abuela…

-y tu por que no te quedaste a vivir con tu abuela después de que ella vino a visitarte?

-por que ella nunca me lo pidió…-empezó a sollozar

-Terry….-ella instintivamente lo abrazo, aunque tenia en cuenta que no era debido, que un hombre se abrazara con una mujer….

-sabes?, apenas fui a America a buscar a mi madre y me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi madre había muerto….-sollozando

-Terry, lo…lo siento mucho-dijo empezando a derramar mas lagrimas….

-fui a su casa, y vi. como había mucha gente vestida de negro, entre a la casa y vi a mi hermana, llorando, al momento que me vio corrió a abrazarme, y me dijo llorando que mi madre había muerto, la abrase y la consolé, al otro día fue el entierro, y le dije a mi mama adiós para siempre…ella murio a causa de los golpes que le propinaba el maldito señor con quien se caso…

-y si la maltrataba por que nunca se separo?...

-por que no tenia dinero, y prefirió quedarse con el obviamente por la comodidad de que nunca le faltaba nada…pero lo bueno es que el señor ya esta refundido en la carcel….

-y despues de que te enteraste de su muerte que hiciste?..

-pues ya no me quería quedar mas tiempo, así que decidí partir de regreso, pero antes mi abuela me había dicho que iba a terminar de arreglar unos asuntos y se venia a vivir aquí a Londres-termino secándose las lagrimas…

-al menos vas a estar cerca de tu hermana…

-si, ella también va a entrar al colegio, así que te la voy a presentar, se van a caer muy bien por que tienen la misma edad…aparte de que a mi hermana le encantan los monos, jajajajajaja-

-Terry!!-

-shhh, pecosa habla bajito, sino las monjas nos van a cachar,

-se me olvidaba jeje…pero mañana me las vas a pagar,

-bueno, entonces ahora si conoces mi historia, y el por que de mi comportamiento…

-si Terry, y te prometo que todo lo que me contaste no lo voy a contar a nadie mas…pero antes hay que hacer un a promesa, que vamos a ser los 2 siempre honestos, nos vamos a contar todos, vale?

-esta bien….pero bueno pecosa ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana sin falta en la colina, OK…sueña bonito,-dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire, y saltaba a un árbol, dirigiéndose a su recamara

Sandy estaba sonrojada, pero se dispuso a dormir,


	15. ¿Celos?

_¿Celos?_

Al otro día, sus primas como siempre pasaron temprano por Sandy, y partieron a sus respectivos salones, no sin antes quedarse a ver en el almuerzo en su mesa preferida, momentos después en el salón de Abril, la monja dio un aviso….

-señoritas, quiero presentarles a su nueva, compañera…-dijo mostrando a una hermosa jovencita (figura escultural, de ojos color lila, cabello ondulado, negro azabache, de unos 15 años…)-ella es Rachel Eastwood Klaise, algunas palabras que le quiera decir a sus compañeras

-mmm espero hacer muchas amigas…

-tome asiento junto a la señorita Abril Andley,-y la chica obedeció,

-hola me caes bien, espero que seamos amigas-dijo Rachel sonriéndole

-yo también lo espero, Srta. Eastwood-contesto la rubia…

-hay no me vengas con formalidades que me aburren, dime solo Rachel ok?...

-entonces dime solo Abril…-sonriéndole la Rubia..

Al terminar la clase, Abril se dirigió al comedor acompañada de su nueva amiga…

Mientras tanto en la 2da colina de Pony….

-hola Terry!!

-hola Sandy!

-oye quieres venir a desayunar conmigo?

-es una cita pecosa?,

-no -se puso roja y nerviosa,

-entonces si voy…

.eh?, entonces si en verdad fuera una cita, no vendrías conmigo?-digo un poco molesta Sandy

-jajajaja, es que yo no salgo con monas pecosas…

-entonces desayuna tu solo…-dijo y se fue indignada

-jajajaja Sandy era broma, vamos, dijo poniéndole su brazo..

Así que Sandy lo tomo, y partieron al comedor, al llegar Sandy le presento a Terry a todos sus primos, a Mary Ann, Steve, Ricky, Betty, Dustin, Gael y Linda….

-y Abril?-pregunto la pecosa…

-ahí viene,-dijo Betty

-miren viene con una hermosa chica –dijo Steve

Terry miro en dirección de donde venia la prima de Sandy, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con otra persona….

-hola chicos, y chicas, les presento a mi nueva amiga Rachel….

-Terry!!...-dijo la peli negra y corrió a abrazarlo

-Rachel!!-contesto y la abrazo dándole vueltas en el aire….

Lo cual le provoco unos Celos a Sandy….

-miren parecen que están enamorados-exclamo Gael…

-tonto Cállate!-lo regaño su hermana, pues se dio cuenta el cambio de actitud de Sandy…

-ya se conocían?-pregunto Abril

-si!! y mucho!!, verdad mi Romeo?-dijo Rachel

-si mi Julieta!!-dijo feliz Terry-no puedo creer que estés aquí, aquí conmigo!!

-hacen bonita pareja- dijo Mary Ann

-si verdad, eso mismo le digo a mi Romeo-contesto Rachel- pero bueno chicos y chicas, discúlpenme pero tengo que llevarme a este chico, por que tenemos cosas pendientes de que hablar, quedan pendientes las presentaciones, -así que tomo de la mano a Terry y salio corriendo junto con el…

Después de que partirán…..

-oigan, este…ahh le tengo que llevar de comer a Mía, ahorita se a de estar retorciendo de hambre, nos vemos a la hora de comida-dijo Sandy corriendo no quería que la vieran llorar, mas bien no quería llorar….

-Sandy estas bien?-pregunto Ricky

-si, bastante bi…-se le quebró la voz así que corrió, sus intentos de no llorar habían sido en vano, así que corrió en dirección a su cuarto…

-Sandy espera!!-grito Abril y salio corriendo…

-Sandy!!-grito Steve…

-no, hermano deja que solo valla Abril, ella nos dirá que fue lo que le ocurrió….

-Sandy!!, espera!!

-no!! Déjame sola!!

-espera te digo!!-dijo alcanzándola…

-déjame…por favor Abril quiero estar sola….

-chiquita, -dijo y la abrazo…

-por que a mi!!, apenas que estaba superando la perdida de mis padres gracias a ese chico, y ahora me sale con que tiene novia…

-Sandy….

-soy una tonta, por haber creído que se podía fijar en mi…-dijo llorando…-ella es mucho mas bonita que yo, te fijaste tiene ojos lilas…tiene un cuerpo formado, no como yo…tiene su pelo bien bonito, no como el Mio que es simplemente rizado…

-basta Sandy, no te lastimes…como crees que no se iba a fijar en ti, si tu estas hermosa, además, no te preocupes, va a llegar pronto el chico que te aprecie de verdad, así que ya no llores, el no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas….

-pero, es que me duele, que no me haya comentado nada, pero soy una tonta apenas lo conozco desde hace 4 días y ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones….

Al otro lado del jardín…

-Rachel, wow, no me esperaba que vinieras a estudiar al colegio San Pablo, si tu misma me dijiste que para nada entrabas a una escuela de monjas…-dijo Terry mientras caminaba con Rachel

-lo siento Romeo, es que, me entere de la muerte de tu madre, y quise estar contigo, creí que me necesitabas…-dijo caminando

-Rachel no sabes cuanta falta me hacías, pero cuéntame, que tal tu vida en Francia…

-hay Terry, pues ya te imaginaras mi rutina diaria….compras y mas compras…

-tu y tu adicción a la moda, jajajaja…

-es que uno no sabe en que momento pueda llegar tu príncipe verde, por que ya te imaginaras que los príncipes azules no existen jajajaja

-hay contigo Rachel, mira este es mi lugar favorito, -dijo mostrándole la 2da Colina de Pony

-wow que panorama-se burlo Rachel

-lo tenias que arruinar?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-hay Terry…

-bueno mi pecosa lo llamo 2da colina de Pony…

-jajajaja "tu pecosa"…

-eh?, Sandy perdón-dijo poniéndose rojo como tomate

-quien iba a imaginar al heredero al ducado Grandchester enamorado, jajajaja

-cállate, Julieta….

Mientras tanto al otro lado del jardín….

-chiquita, te enamoraste?...-pregunto le pregunto Abril

-si…y soy una tonta!, pero tienes razón, no debo derramar ninguna lagrima por el-dijo Sandy limpiándose con enojo las lagrimas,-vamos con los chicos, ok…

-pero vas a estar bien?-

-si Abril, no te preocupes-dijo dando una sonrisa…así que regresaron a la mesa…

-Sandy por que te fuiste llorando?-pregunto Dustin

-yo?, llorando para nada-

-Sandy te conocemos-dijo Ricky-fue por ese imbecil verdad?

-no Ricky!!, no fue por nada, así que hay que almorzar-lo reto Abril…

Así que todos obedecieron a la prima mayor, y se la pasaron escuchando las ocurrencias de Gael, divirtiéndose durante el transcurso del almuerzo, a excepción de Sandy, quien aparentaba divertirse, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario…

Al termino del almuerzo, Sandy decidió ir a la 2da colina de Pony, pero al llegar alcanzo a ver a Terry que estaba acompañado de Rachel…

-como pudo traerla aquí….a nuestra colina-se decía Sandy derramando mas lagrimas, quería salir corriendo, pero su corazón le decía que tenia que asegurarse que en verdad entre ellos 2 había algo, hasta que, alcanzo a ver lo que mas temía…vio como Rachel le daba un abrazo a Terry y el le daba un beso….al Angulo donde ella estaba se veía un beso en los labios….

-pero bueno, en verdad estas enamorado?-pregunto Rachel

-la verdad si, nunca me había pasado con ninguna chica, pero ella es diferente, es……muy especial

-que padre que estés enamorado primo!!-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, y el le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero en eso escucho a alguien que salía corriendo, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de su pecosa, así que salio corriendo Terry tras ella….

-Sandy!! Espera!!

Sandy corría, y corría, no quería que el la viera llorar…

-Sandy!!, Sandy!! No corras!!-dijo al momento que la sostenía del brazo…

-suéltame Teriuce-le grito con una mirada fría….

-(me llamo Teriuce, y no Terry), pensó Terry, sintiéndose mal….-que te pasa?

-nada que te importe!!

-claro que me importa!!

-vete con tu Julieta, y déjame en paz!!-le grito, lo que provoco que Terry se enojara

-eh?, no metas a Rachel en todo esto….

-ahh, claro, discúlpame, señor arrogante, por meter en esto a tu dulce noviecita….

-cual es tu problema?

-mi problema es que no me gusta juntarme con personas falsas….

-falso, en ningún momento e sido falso contigo….

-como no?, si me ocultaste del paradero de tu novia, y según nos íbamos a tener toda la confianza no?...

-ahh –(esta celosa, celosa de Rachel, pensó Terry feliz, pero a la vez lastimado por las palabras de Sandy)….-Rachel, no es mi novia!!, solo somos amigos!!-

-ahh y me dices que no eres falso!!, no puedo creer como es que me mientas!!, y estés diciendo que Rachel no es nada tuyo, cuando yo misma vi cuando se besaron!!

- por que juzgas a las personas antes de conocerlas!!

-bah que importa, me largo, así que regrésate con tu linda Julieta…-dijo y salio corriendo hacia su habitación….

-como me hartas, cuando te pones así de impertinente, pero al menos, se que correspondes mis sentimientos-dijo con una sonrisa Terry….-estabas muy celosa pecosa, jajajaja-dijo y corrió hacia donde estaba Rachel…

-romeo que fue todo eso?-pregunto Rachel

-pues resulta que se puso celosa de ti, jajajaja

-ahh entonces esa chica es "tu pecosa",

-exactamente, pero aver mañana que pasa,


	16. 2 Enamorados

_Dos Enamorados_

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sandy, ella estaba llorando, de dolor, al ver por su ventana a Terry y a Rachel, platicando juntos, le dolía aceptar que estaba enamorada de ese arrogante ingles…..

-te odio, Teriuce Grandchester!!-decía mientras golpeaba a su almohada…-te odio por haberme enamorado, y después mostrarme que en verdad tienes algo que ver con esa tipa…..

Pero así paso la noche, a la mañana siguiente, como todos los días, Abril, Mary Ann, Linda y Betty pasaron por Sandy, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas….

Ya en el aula de Abril, ella decidió salirse de dudas por el bien de Sandy así que cuando llego Rachel le pregunto…

-oye, disculpa por mi atrevimiento pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si, no te preocupes…

-eres novia de Teriuce?

-jajajajajajajajaaj yo? Jajajajajajaa, por que lo preguntas?

-bueno es que como hace rato se trataron con demasiada familiaridad pues pensé que tenían algo ustedes 2, es así o me equivoco…

-te equivocas, jajajaja yo tener algo que ver con mi Romeo? Jajajajaja, perdona mi risa, pero es que en verdad es un disparate, ya que el y yo solo somos los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, lo que pasa es que nos conocemos desde que nacimos, ya que su papa y mi madre fueron también los mejores amigos-diciendo esto ultimo le dio una sonrisa franca a Abril….

-que bueno…

-eh? Por que lo preguntaste?

-lo que pasa es que una persona mal interpreto su relación…

-lo dices por la rubia pecosa?

-si ella es mi prima, y pues esta enamorada de Teriuce…

-no…no me digas eso, en verdad?...

-si por que hay algo malo?...

-no, mas bien todo lo contrario, ya que Romeo esta enamorado tambien de ella…

-en serio?...

-si…

-SEÑORITA ANDLEY, SEÑORITA EASTWOOD, PONGAN ATENCION!!-las reto la monja

-perdone hermana-dijeron las 2 y siguieron con su clase….

Al termino, salieron las 2 chicas en busca de Sandy para explicarle la situación, pero no la encontraron, así que fueron a buscar a los primos de Abril…..

-hola chicas, chicos, miren de nuevo los presento ella es Rachel Eastwood…

-hola-contestaron todos…

-mira ella es Linda, Betty, Mary Ann, Dustin, Gael, Steve, y el es….

-Richard, para servirle My Lady…-se adelando el castaño haciéndole una reverencia a Rachel….

-que caballero,-dijo dándole su mano, y el caballerosamente le dio un leve beso, el cual provoco que sintieran algo extraño los 2….así que se quedaron viéndose fijamente por un ratote….

-hermano?, iuju?...Ricky reacciona….-decía Mary Ann

-perdón-dijeron los 2 chicos sonrojados al salir del transe….

-creo que aquí ya huele a amor a primera vista-dijo divertidísimo Gael….

-cállate bobo, que cuando tu estés así todos también te vamos a hacer bromas…-le dijo su hermana Linda…

-eso nunca pasara, ya que nadie va a poder enamorar a este rompecorazones-dijo haciéndose ínfulas de grandeza…

-cállate tonto,-le dijo su gemelo

-huy, discúlpame enamorado….

-enamorado Dustin?, de quien?-pregunto Abril interesada…

-Cállate, tarados…-le dijo Dustin a Gael

-ya vez entonces no me estés callando, por que sino esta boquita va a decir quien es la dueña de ese corazoncito-dijo esto ultimo señalando el corazón de su gemelo…

-ya déjense de pelear, ya después le sacaremos la verdad a Dustin,-dijo Mary Ann, -por cierto alguien ha visto a Sandy?...

-no, no entro a clase-dijo Linda…

-como?-pregunto Steve….

-antes de entrar al aula me dijo que tenia que ir al baño pero ya no regreso a clases

-mmm deseguro esta en su habitación, voy a checar, -dijo Betty mientras salio corriendo hacia los dormitorios….

-no estará en ese lugar donde siempre esta sola? –pregunto Ricky….

-no lo creo Ricky-agrego Abril…

-voy a ver a alguien, para saber si sabe algo, no tardo-dijo Rachel y salio corriendo….

-ahora que ya se fue esa chica, te gusto verdad?-pregunto Mary Ann a su hermano menor…

-la verdad si, ….

-wow que declaración….-dijeron todos, pero al ver que Betty regresaba sola, todos se dispersaron en el colegio para buscar a la pecosa, por que ya estaba anocheciendo…

Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio….

-Terry sabia que te iba a encontrar en este lugar-dijo Rachel llegando a la 2da colina de Pony…

-para que me querías encontrar..

-lo que pasa es que no esta tu pecosa, nadie la encuentra, ni siquiera sus primos….

-como?, que no estaba en su habitación, pues fueron a buscarla en ella, pero la verdad no se si la encontraron…

-bueno vamos con sus primos…

Así que llegaron donde estaban todos reunidos, y pues nadie la había encontrado en ningún lugar del colegio…

-todo es por tu culpa, Grandchester….-dijo Ricky

-Richard Cornwall, no es momento de que te estés peleando, no es culpa de nadie, solo fue un mal entendido, así que hay que concentrarnos en encontrar a Sandy….-dijo seria Abril…

-oigan chicos pero es que ya es de noche y tenemos que ir a nuestras habitaciones, yo creo que Sandy esta bien, ella se sabe cuidar sola, además tiene que regresar en la noche a su habitación, por que no es capaz de dejar a Mía sin alimento, si mañana temprano no la encontramos, ahora si vamos a avisar a todos y a buscarla ok?...

-lo que acabas de decir es muy sensato hermana, así que hay que hacer lo que dice Betty-dijo Steve

Así que todos se fueron a descansar, pero Terry se quedo mirando por largo rato la habitación de la pecosa, hasta que vio que algo se movía en ella, así que ágilmente dio un salto y se dirigió a la habitación de la pecosa….

-pss Sandy se que estas en la habitación….

-que haces aquí Teriuce…déjame en paz…

-tus primos estaban preocupados por ti, por que no fuiste a clases…

-déjame en paz…

-no, no te voy a dejar en paz, por que me importas y mucho…

-(dijo que le importaba…)-pensó Sandy…-y Rachel?...

-por dios Sandy, entre Rachel y yo no hay nada, solo una simple amistad, casi hermandad, ya que la conozco desde siempre, ella es hija de la mejor amiga de mi padre, así que nos criamos juntos….

-y por que no me contaste?...

-Sandy, a que hora e tenido tiempo de contarte?...si todo a sucedido tan rápido…

-es verdad, lo siento mucho…

-entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo?, -dijo dándole una sonrisa picara…

-no, Terry…..

-bueno pecosa, creo que se acercan las monjas a inspeccionar, nos vemos mañana….-dijo saltando hacia la rama de un árbol, -por cierto pecosa, me encanta cuando me dices Terry…

Sandy se quedo anonadada ante ese comentario…así que se durmió feliz, por que al otro día le deparaba una gran felicidad

Oh Noche Estrellada

He esperado toda mi vida

Por el día en el que mi amor aparezca

Como un cuento de hadas, los días pasan.

El me rescatará de mis miedos.

Y ahora lo siento, estando de pie cerca de mí

Y ahora cómo puedo decirle lo que significa para mí

Mi corazón no se mueve-¿El ha llegado?

Oh noche estrellada

¿Este es el momento que he soñado?

Oh noche estrellada

Dime, ¿El es mi amor verdadero?

Cada noche pienso en el

Aquí en mi cuarto solo

Espero la llegada de mi príncipe

Me pregunto, si estará aquí pronto

Y espero con paciencia la llegada de una señal

Y espero que su corazón crezca como el mío

El dice mi nombre, ¿El es el único?

Oh noche estrellada

¿Este es el momento que he soñado?

Oh noche estrellada

Dime, ¿El es mi amor verdadero?

Oh noche estrellada

¿Este es el momento que he soñado?

¿El es el único con el que sueño?

Oh noche estrellada

¿Cómo lo sabré?

¿Me mostrara su amor?

¿El es mi amor verdadero?

* * *

Hi!! chicas!!

espero sus reviews, si es que les esta gustando mi historia o no...ok?...

bueno besitOsss!!

PD: lean el fic de Amy Grandchester, sta wenoo..

biie!!


	17. Una visita a

_Una Visita a…_

Al otro día como era de esperarse era el 5to Domingo el cual les iba a tocar salir a todos los alumnos, así que como era de esperarse todos los primos se iban a ir a divertirse, pero Terry quería aprovechar al máximo ese día así que le quiso dar una sorpresa a su pecosa…

Así que fue a buscarla, y la encontró junto con los primos de esta,

-hola Terry-dijo sonriente Sandy

-hola Tarzan pecoso…-sonriendo también

-hola!!-dijeron todos los demás presentes…

-hola damitas, hola señoritos…-contesto

-oye Teriuce, quieres venir con nosotros a pasear?-pregunto Abril…

-dime Terry, mmm, me encantaría pero tengo algo pendiente con tu prima…

-conmigo?-se pregunto la pecosa

-con Sandy?-dejaron al uníoslo todos los primos…

-exactamente, es una sorpresa, así que espero que no les incomode que salga con ella…

-no hay problema con nosotros, si Sandy quiere ir, pues vallan…-dijo Mary Ann…

-hola chicos, chicas!!-dijo Rachel llegando con ellos…

-hola-contestaron todos

-Rachel quieres salir conmigo?-dijo Ricky,

-contigo?

-perdón, con nosotros?-dijo sonrojado el castaño…

-si me parece perfecto, ya que no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir aquí en Londres….

-entonces esta todo listo…-dijo Gael,

-miren ya llego el nuestro auto-dijo Betty,

-vámonos-dijo Linda…

-hasta luego chicos!!-dijo Sandy despidiéndose de ellos…

-bueno pecosa, por fin solos….-dijo picaron Terry

-Terry….-sonrojada- a donde me vas a llevar?

-a un lugar…no preguntes por que no te voy a decir nada mas, mira ahí esta nuestro auto….

-esta bien-dijo resignada…

Así que Terry como buen caballero que era le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara Sandy, lo cual provoco nuevamente el sonrojo de la rubia…

Ya adentro del auto, durante el camino, Terry no podía dejar de ver a Sandy, en verdad que le encantaba, era para el tan perfecta…tenia un aire de niña dulce, pero también uno de una chica, ya que lo que le había sucedido días antes la había hecho madurar, a sus apenas 13 años ya tenia una figura esplendida, su cabello tan sedoso y rizado, lo enloquecían, pero lo que mas hacia que perdiera el control, eran esos ojos…como 2 esmeraldas, tan verdes, tan bellas, tan…..

-Terry!!-

-perdón Sandy, que me decías?

-ya llegamos, creo…

-ahh, si, -así que salio del auto, y ayudo a salir a la Pecosa,

-que casa tan hermosa…

-te gusta?, yo esta es mi casa, aquí viví toda mi niñez…

-en verdad Terry?,

-si, aquí también hacia mis travesuras con una chica de ojos lilas…

-con Rachel?...

-exactamente pecosa, con ella, pero bueno a lo que venimos, acompáñame…-dijo esto dándole su brazo el cual Sandy acepto sin ninguna objeción….

Al llegar a la puerta, Terry abrió la puerta sin precedentes…

Sandy quedo anonadada, estaba en verdad bellísima, era en verdad muy grande la casa, pero lo que la dejo sorprendida fue cuando Terry llamo a algunas personas….

-Abuela!!, Melanie!!-grito en toda la casa….

-Terry!!, Terry!!-se escucho una voz a lo lejos, y alcanzo a ver Sandy a una chica que salía disparada desde lo alto de las escaleras….

-espérame aquí Sandy-dijo esto y salio corriendo a encontrarse con su hermana….-Melanie!!, -grito cuando la abrazo y le dio vueltas en el aire…

A Sandy le pareció algo hermoso ese encuentro, pues para ella la hermandad era un lazo muy importante, por eso envidiaba a sus primos, ya que todos tenían hermanos, pero ella no, así que lo único que podía era sentir una gran alegría por Terry….

-Terry te extrañe mucho!!-dijo Melanie dándole un gran beso en la mejilla de su hermano…

-yo también hermanita, y mi abuela?...

-aquí estoy hijo, -dijo una señora quien bajaba de las escaleras con un porte envidiable, en verdad era hermosa esa señora, a pesar de tener ya sus años, estaba bellísima…

-abuela-dijo el chico y salio corriendo a abrazarla

-mi niño, te extrañe mucho-dijo abrazándolo….

-yo te extrañe mas abuela, pero mira, te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo jalándola

-Abuela, ella es….

-Sandy Michelle Brown Andley…-dijo Sandy sonriéndoles

-(eres idéntica a…..Candy)-pensó Eleanor…

-es un placer conocer a la familia de Terry, es especial a usted Sra. Baker, soy una sincera admiradora…

-abuela?-pregunto Melanie

-perdón, es que me recordaste a una chica idéntica a ti…

-en verdad?-pregunto asombrada Sandy…

-como dijiste que te apellidabas?-

-Brown Andley….

-eres hija de Candice Andley?

-si, conoció a mi madre?...

-si, tuve el gusto de conocerla, hace mucho…como esta ella?

-abuela…-interrumpió Terry, pues sabia que era incomodo para Sandy…

-lo siento Sra. Baker, pero mi madre murió, junto con mi padre…

-lo….lo siento…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta,

-no se preocupe, pero me encantaría escuchar como conoció a mi madre?...

-bueno es una larga historia, así que por que no vamos al comedor, ya que supongo que no han almorzado, o me equivoco?-dijo para evadir persuadir la situación…

-oye Terry, no crees que te falta a alguien por presentar?-se escucho una voz…

-Melanie lo siento….Sandy, ella es mi hermana Melanie (era una chica Rubia, un poco mas bajita que Sandy, tenia una figura angelical, mas bien sus ojos eran Angelicales, no había heredado los ojos de su mamá, o su papá, sino los ojos de su abuela, ese azul zafiro, también había heredado, el lunar de su abuela, ese sensual lunar arriba de la comisura de sus labios, en verdad era hermosa, estaba peinada por una coleta de lado, con un gran moño que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido lila)…

-jeje que despistados somos, mucho gusto en conocerte...llámame solo Sandy,

-entonces tu solo me puedes decir, Mel…

Así que fueron todos a almorzar armoniosamente, y con el rato a Sandy se le olvido preguntarle a Eleanor sobre como había conocido a su madre, solo disfruto el rato estando con Terry, y su hermana, la cual se habían caído muy bien, dando así el principio de una gran amistad…

-hermanita cuando vas a entrar al colegio…

-este lunes es mi primer día, así que ya vamos a estar de nuevo juntos hermanito…

-que padre, así te podría presentar a todos mis primos, te van a caer muy bien-dijo Sandy…

-me parece perfecto, y a ti abuela?-le pregunto Mel a Eleanor pero ella estaba pensativa….

(que chico es el mundo, y que grande es el destino, como sus padres no pudieron consumir ese gran amor, ahora les toca a ustedes, lo bueno es que sus padres por fin están juntos, o tal vez no, pero ahora les toca a ustedes ver si terminan lo que una vez sus padres comenzaron….) pensaba Eleanor, hasta que fue interrumpida….

-eh?, esta muy bien pequeña…

-abuela estas muy rara hoy-dijo Terry…

-no te preocupes hijo…

-bueno Abuela, ya nos tenemos que ir, nos veremos hasta el otro 5to domingo, te quiero mucho…-dijo dándole Terry un beso en el cachete a su Abuela…

-mucho gusto en conocerla Sra.-dijo Sandy despidiéndose…

-hermanita nos vemos el lunes….mejor dicho mañana…-dijo despidiéndose Terry

-si nos vemos-dijo Mel despidiéndose de los 2…..

Así que se subieron al auto, y llegaron de nuevo al colegio…

-Terry, me pareció, muy lindo de tu parte que hayas compartido conmigo este día…

-quedamos que nos íbamos a compartir todo no?...

-si, Terry….-diciendo esto los 2 sonrieron, y jugaron a las carreras, aver quien llegaba primero a la 2da colina de Pony…

-te ganare pecosa…

-hay!!-grito Sandy, y se callo al suelo…

-Sandy estas bien,-pregunto preocupado Terry, mientras levantaba a Sandy…

-si, tanto que te ganare!!-dijo mientras salía disparada….

-tramposa!!...pecosa tramposa!!-dijo corriendo, hasta que la alcanzo y la tomo de la cintura por atrás…

-ay!!-grito Sandy pues la había alcanzado….

-ahora que dices al respecto tramposa-dijo susurrándole al oído

-(Sandy solo temblaba, pues para ella esas sensaciones eran totalmente nuevas….)-

-e…s…es…este Terry, esto no es debido…

-calla Sandy-dijo dándole la vuelta…

-te….te…Terry….-dijo cuando la acerco hacia su pecho…

-solo siente…disfruta este momento-dijo aspirando el aroma a rosas de aquella chica que lo volvía loco….-mira ya va a empezar el atardecer, ahora me toca a mi, pedirte si lo quieres ver conmigo…

-s….si…,- Sandy acepto, y disfruto del abrazo de Terry…

Mi Único Amor

Profundo en mi alma

El amor tan fuerte

Toma el control

Amor, nosotros solo sabremos

Los secretos de ahí

Los sentimientos que expresamos

Separarnos nos aparta

Pido un deseo

A una estrella fugaz

Pero vendrá un día

En algún lugar muy lejos

En tus brazos me quedaré

Mi único amor

Aunque pensemos en irnos

Nuestro amor siempre vivirá

El sentimiento es tan grande

Mi único amor, mi único amor…

Pero vendrá un día

En algún lugar muy lejos

En tus brazos me quedaré

Mi único amor

Tú has alcanzado la parte mas profunda

Del secreto de mi corazón

Tú lo sabías desde el principio

Mi único amor

Pero vendrá un día

En algún lugar muy lejos

En tus brazos me quedaré

Mi único amor

Tú has alcanzado la parte mas profunda

Del secreto de mi corazón

Tú lo sabías desde el principio

Mi único amor, mi único amor…

* * *

Espero sus reviews...

muaaaaaaaaaaack!!

besitos!!


	18. Una nueva alumna, Melanie Grandchester

_Una alumna nueva, Melanie Grandchester…_

Al otro día, Sandy se reencontró con sus primas y se platicaron lo que hicieron en día anterior, Sandy les contó a donde la llevo Terry, y ellas por lo contrario, le platicaron lo que pasaron en su visita al Zoológico…, pero tuvieron que dejar para después la platica pues ya era hora de clases, así que se quedaron de ver en el almuerzo como siempre….

Ya en la clase de Linda y Sandy, la monja presento a una alumna nueva… era Melanie Grandchester Marlowe…

-les presento a su nueva compañera…-dijo la monja presentando a la rubia…ella al distinguir a Sandy la saludo…-mmm veo que conoces a la Srta. Brown Andley, así que toma asiento en la banca que esta atrás de ella…

-esta bien hermana-dijo y se dirigió con un porte envidiable, el cual hizo que Sarah se pusiera celosa, al ver que ella a pesar de tener dinero no tenia un porte igual…

-hola Sandy…-dijo cuando se acerco….

-hola Mel…mira ella es mi prima Linda,

-mucho gusto-dijo saludándola….así que dieron inicio a las clases….pero a la mitad de la clase, la hermana superiora había mandado a traer a la hermana que les estaba impartiendo su clase de literatura, así que dejo a las chicas solas, lo cual Sarah, no perdió la oportunidad y se fue a presentar con Melanie…

-Hola, soy Sarah Smith Leegan…

-mucho gusto, como dijo la hermana, soy Melanie Grandchester…

-eres hermana de Teriuce?

-si…

-entonces debes unirte a mi grupo de amigas, por que la verdad no es bueno que te juntes con estas..-dijo dirigiéndose a Linda y a Sandy…-por que sabias…Linda es hija de un granjero, y Sandy es huérfana…..

Sandy controlo a Linda, pues esta se iba a poner a llorar, ante el comentario de Sarah, pero le susurro que se aguantara, que no le demostrara importancia al comentario, así que la oji-gris acepto…

-ohh, ya veo..-dijo Mel parándose de su asiento, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera Sandy….haciendo también que Sarah se diera ínfulas de grandeza al ver que su objetivo había sido cumplido….

-ya vez querida, no te juntes con estas….

-creo que no me has dejado terminar, "querida"…veo que tu menos precias a los que no tienen padres…pero para que sepas, yo también soy huérfana….así que te pido, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ok?...

Sarah se quedo perpleja, pero ya no pudo decir mas pues la monja había regresado a seguir con la clase de literatura….

-no tenias por que haber hecho eso-le susurro Sandy a Mel

-no te preocupes, no permito que nadie hable mal de mis amigas…

-gracias, -dijeron Linda y Sandy…

Al termino de la clase las tres se dirigieron al comedor, pues ahí se encontrarían con todos…

-hola!!-dijeron Linda y Sandy, saludando a todos los primos…

-han visto a Terry?-pregunto Sandy

-aquí estoy pecosa…-contesto atrás de ella…

-hay Terry….mira quien esta aquí….

-Melanie!!-dijo abrazándola…

-hermanito…-contesto ella….

-eh??, hermanito??...-se preguntaban todos…a excepción de Gael, quien estaba embobado ante la imagen de esa dulce rubia…

-hola chicos!!-dijo Rachel llegando junto con Abril…

-hola!!-contestaron

-Mel!! Mel!!,-corrió la oji lila, al reconocer a esa rubia….

-Rachel!!, también estas en este colegio!! Wow!!, cuantos años sin verte!!

-pequeña, ya estas muy grandota…-dijo con un tono de hermana mayor….

-mmm, bueno, ella es mi hermana Melanie-presento por fin Terry…

-ellos son mis primos Mel, ella es Abril, Betty, Mary Ann, Steve, Ricky,

Dustin y….

-soy Gael Stevens Johnson, para servirte….

-hay no otro enamorado?-dijo Abril…

-mucho gusto…dime solo Mel…-contesto la rubia…

* * *

Después de ese día, todos los demás fueron súper especiales…

Terry y Sandy, se habían unido mucho mas….no a tal grado de empezar un noviazgo ya que decían que era demasiado pronto, así que decidieron cada quien a aprovechar y disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que pasaban juntos…

Ricky y Rachel, si empezaron una relación, para ellos era amor a primera vista….

Gael y Melanie, empezaron primero con una relación de amistad hasta que se le declaro Gael a Mel, y empezaron un noviazgo…

Dustin, se armo de valor y se le declaro a Betty, pues desde pequeño había estado enamorado de ella, y para su sorpresa Betty también correspondía esos sentimientos…

Entre Steve y Linda también se asomaba algo mas que solo cariño entre "primos", pero nomás ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a decir sus sentimientos, así que las únicas que quedaban sin pareja que eran Abril y Mary Ann, estas se propusieron se propusieron unir a esos 2……..

* * *

Espero les este gustando el rumbo que esta dando mi fic...

dejenme sus reviews please...

besitos!!


	19. Fiesta de Disfraces

_Fiesta de Disfraces_

Llego primavera y como todos los años en el colegio San Pablo se hace la tradicional fiesta de disfraces, así que estaban todos nuestros amigos felices…

-vengan todos!!-grito Abril…

-que pasa?-pregunto Gael

-miren acabo de hablar con mi papá, y me dijo que nos mando nuestros disfraces, para la fiesta!!-dijo emocionada

-que padre…deseguro mi mamá le ayudo a elegir los de nosotras…-dijo Mary Ann

-oye, también mi mamá, la tía Emma y la tia Luciana deseguro ayudaron…-dijo Betty

-bueno, pero es que mi mamá sabe lo que me gusta y deseguro me mando uno de los disfraces mas bonitos…

-Mary Ann tu y tu vanidad….-dijo Linda

-hay de veras….

-bueno Rachel tu de que te vas a disfrazar?...

-mmm, de una princesa de cuentos de hadas…

-pero cual?...

-mmm pensaba en Bella del cuento la Bella y la bestia….

-jajajajajajajajaaj-todos empezaron a reírse…

-por que la risa?-dijo Rachel

-por que me acabas de decir bestia-dijo Ricky…

-Jajajajaja, perdón corazón no fue mi intención….

-bueno y tu Melanie?...

-mmm yo seré Rapuncel…

-te vas a ver hermosa chiquita-le dijo su novio lo cual provoco el sonrojo de esa rubia…

-bueno chicos hay que ir a clases, nos veremos en la noche ok?-dijo Betty, pues no le gustaba faltar a sus clases

-si, en el cuarto de Ricky va?...-dijo susurrando Sandy…

-si, ya saben cuando la luz se apague y se encienda 3 veces….-agrego por ultimo Abril, quien salio corriendo con Rachel a su aula…

Así que todos obedecieron, y se fueron a sus respectivas aulas….

Ya en la noche, todos, se vieron en el lugar indicado…Abril, Rachel, Mary Ann, Betty, Sandy, Melanie, Linda, Terry, Gael, Dustin y Steve…

-bueno chicos que empiece la fiesta…-dijo Ricky sacando debajo de su cama 3 cajas de chocolates de todos tipos…

-quien quiere sodas?-dijo Steve trayendo una caja, con sodas de todos sabores…

Así que empezaron a bromear, y a devorar chocolates…

-ya mañana va a ser la fiesta que padre…-dijo Linda…

-los demás años como se la pasaban?...-pregunto Betty dirigiéndose a Terry y a Abril , que eran los que ya llevaban estudiando en el colegio…

-pues, la verdad yo no se nada, por que a mi nunca me había gustado estar en esas fiestas-dijo Terry….

-bueno, pues desde hace 2 años ahora vienen alumnos de otras escuelas a celebrar esta fiesta, como los alumnos del colegio Santa Lucia, y los de San Bernardino…-al decir esto ultimo dio un suspiro…

-por que ese suspiro Abril?-dijo interesada Mary Ann…

-yo?, no nada-dijo sonrojada

-mmm yo creo que hay alguien en ese ultimo colegio que mencionaste que te importa,-dijo Sandy, -pero bueno mañana lo conoceremos no Abril?-dijo guiñándole un ojo…

-si mañana lo conocerán…upss

-jajaja ya te delataste prima-dijo Mary Ann…

-jajajaja, -todos rieron…

-oigan ya se acercan las monjas será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Terry…

-esta bien nos veremos mañana en la fiesta va…-dijo Sandy,

Así que todos se despidieron y partieron a sus cuartos…

Al otro día, cuando todos se levantaron, encontraron en sus recamaras cada quien un paquete, así que los abrieron y eran sus respectivos disfraces…

Las chicas por su parte, se juntaron para arreglarse juntas, y los chicos igual por su parte…

En el cuarto de las chicas…

-mi disfraz me lo mando mi mamá-dijo Abril…-como sabe que me encantan las bailarinas mi disfraz es de una de ellas….-dijo sacando un atuendo digno de una hermosa bailarina, todo de color rosita, junto con un antifaz blanco con tonos rosas, y una tiara rosa pastel

-miren mi disfraz es de Blanca Nieves…-dijo Mary Ann, sacando de la caja, un vestido en colores amarillos, azules y rojos; una peluca negra, con un lazo rojo carmín, y un antifaz Rojo con destellos…y unas zapatillas rojas

-el mío es de la bella Durmiente-dijo Betty sacando una peluca rubia, larga a la altura de su cintura, un vestido rosa, con plata, una corona rosa, y un antifaz del mismo color…combinada con unas zapatillas color plata

-el mío es de cenicienta.-dijo Linda sacando un vestido en tonos azules, una peluca rubia, unas zapatillas en color plata con un moño al frente en tono azul, y un antifaz de ese mismo color…

-mi abuela me compro este de Rapuncel-dijo Melanie sacando un vestido en color rosa pastel, con una rosa en azul al frente, una peluca que le llegaba a la altura de sus pies, y un antifaz combinado en todos rosas y azules, al igual que sus zapatillas…

-el mío es de la La Bella y la Bestia como les prometi..-dijo Rachel, sacando un vestido amarillo, combinado con sus zapatillas y su antifaz…

-y el tuyo Sandy?-pregunto Mary Ann

Así que lo abrió Sandy, y encontró una nota…

_Sandy:_

_Este disfraz lo uso años atrás tu madre, es de Julieta, también venia con el disfraz de Romeo, pero ese ya no lo encontramos, espero te sirva así como a tu madre…_

_Con todo cariño, _

_Tu tío Albert_

Al terminar de leer, no pudo evitar que le resbalaran unas cuantas lagrimas…

-porque lloras Sandy?-dijo Melanie…

-es que este disfraz lo uso mi madre…y no pude evitar recordarla…

-no te preocupes pequeña-dijo Abril abrazándola…

Mientras en otra habitación…

-que disfraz te mando el tío Albert?-pregunto Gael…

-pues el Mio es de príncipe, -contesto Dustin…

-el mío también,-dijo Ricky

-el mío ni se diga-dijo Steve…

-creo que el tío Albert no los eligió, sino la Tía Annie….con eso que siempre nos dice que somos príncipes, jajajajaja-dijo riéndose Gael…

-yo que me quería disfrazar de los 3 mosqueteros-dijo Steve, pero bueno hay que acatar lo que nos mando la tía Annie…-dijo cabizbajo…

-y el tuyo Terry cual es?-pregunto Dustin…

Así que el oji-azul abrió su caja, y encontró una nota…

_Terry:_

_Este traje, lo utilizo tu padre en su obra Romeo y Julieta, espero te guste utilizarlo, ya que años atrás lo utilizo tu papá.._

_Te quiere tu Abuela…_

-es de Romeo…-dijo con una sonrisa

-wow, vas a apantallar a mi prima Romeo-dijo picaron Gael…

El la habitación de las chicas…

-es de Julieta,-dijo Sandy, secándose sus lagrimas…

-esta hermoso ese vestido, más hermoso que el que una vez uso mi madre-dijo Rachel…

-que tu madre uso uno?...-pregunto Abril

-si, es que ella fue actriz antes de casarse con mi padre-dijo sonriendo…

-al igual que mi madre…-dijo triste Melanie…

-Mel, perdóname, lo siento-dijo Rachel

-no te tengo nada que perdonar Ra…-dijo sonriendo…

-tu madre fue actriz?-pregunto Mary Ann a Mel…

-si, pero dejo de serlo después de un accidente que tuvo, pero bueno chicas hay que apurarnos a arreglarnos no?...

-si…dijeron y se pusieron a arreglarse…

Mary Ann, era la maestra de los peinados, así que ella fue la encargada de colocar las pelucas y los peinados…

Rachel por su lado, era la maestra del maquillaje, así que mientras Mary Ann acababa de peinar a una ella le seguía con los toques de colorete…

Hasta que quedaron espectaculares todas, pero en especial Sandy, quien se veía hermosa como Julieta… así que decidieron ir al gran salón donde se iba a organizar la fiesta, y debajo de unas escaleras encontraron a sus respectivos príncipes…

Sandy fue la primera en bajar, y se encontró con su Romeo…fue un encuentro mágico, al llegar Sandy al ultimo escalón Terry le dio su brazo y Sandy lo recibió gustosa, estaba que estallaba de felicidad, la cual había recuperado gracias a ese chico ingles…

Abril, aunque no tenia pareja era la mas nerviosa, hasta que en el horizonte encontró a quien buscaba, el por su parte al verla la reconoció de inmediato y se dirigió hasta ella….

-hola Hermosa Bailarina…-dijo dándole su mano

-hola guapo Soldado-dijo dándole su mano, el cual el le dio un leve beso…

-cuanto tiempo sin verte…-dijo el caballero…

En eso empezó a sonar un Vals….

-Hermosa Julieta, le concede a este Romeo una pieza-dijo Terry

-claro dulce Romeo…-dijo y ellos mágicamente empezaron el baile…

De ahí les siguieron la Bella Durmiente, junto con su flamante príncipe; la Bella y la Bestia; Rapuncel y Gael; Cenicienta y Steve…

-me concede Hermosa Bailarina esta pieza…

-claro mi flamante Soldadito…-dijo Abril empezando a bailar con su Soldadito de Plomo…

Quedándose sola Blanca Nieves, pero en eso llego un príncipe…

-Hermosa Dama, le concedería esta pieza a este humilde Caballero…

-claro…-dijo empezando a bailar con el chico, el cual le cautivaron sus ojos verdes…

Así todos los chicos empezaron a bailar y bailar, hasta que la música paro un momento…

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Orlando Andre Jaques- le dijo a Mary Ann…

-mucho gusto caballero, mi nombre es Mary Ann Cornwall Britter…-diciendo esto el Orlando le beso el dorso de su mano…

-oigan chicos Mary Ann, ya consiguió novio…-dijo Gael…

-nadie corteja a mi hermana-dijo Ricky dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su hermana pero fue detenido por su novia…

-a donde crees que vas Richard Cornwall…deja que se divierta, así que no vengas con estos celitos de hermano…

-esta bien-dijo Ricky con su cabeza abajo…

-oigan miren la Tia Abril también ya encontró a su pareja…-dijo Betty…

-oigan pero miren parecen que ya se conocen desde hace tiempo…

-no es por nada pero ahora que me acuerdo, el estaba el año pasado con ella,-dijo Terry

-ohh, entonces por eso estaba nerviosa, wow, así que ese es el galán que nos iba a presentar hoy…miren ya vienen las 2 parejas-dijo Sandy…

-hola chicos, quiero presentarles a Leonard Fiorentini Dublé- dijo Abril… el estudia en el colegio San Bernardino….

-mucho gusto…-contestaron todos…

-hola chicos, miren el es, Orlando André Jaques-y estudia en el Colegio Santa Lucia…-dijo Mary Ann presentando a su Caballero...

-mucho gusto….

Así de nuevo la música empezó a sonar, y siguieron bailando todos, pero derepente alcanzaron a ver que Steve se iba a una parte del bosque con Linda, así que toda la bola de chismosos los siguieron, y para sorpresa fueron testigos de la declaración de amor del Castaño hacia la oji-gris…. Una nuva pareja en la familia...

Después de ese día, Mary Ann y Abril, tuvieron una comunicación con Orlando y Leo, obviamente por medio de Cartas…

* * *

ya se esta acercando lo bueno!!

espero sus Reviews!!

biie!!


	20. Te Amo Sandy!

_**TE AMO SANDY!!**_

2 meses después de la fiesta de disfraces, como siempre, se organizo el viaje a Escocia, pero ahora también iban a viajar, los alumnos del Colegio Santa Lucia, y el Colegio San Bernardino…

Así que tanto Abril, como Mary Ann iban a pasar tiempo con sus nuevos "amigos"…

-Terry, por que no hablamos con las monjas, para que dejen que se queden todos en nuestra villa…-dijo Mel

-eh?...

-es que chicos, como tengo una casa en escocia, todos los años me dejan quedarme ahí, y así ya no me quedo en la casa que ocupan todos los alumnos, pero ahora como también mi hermana se va a quedar, me parece bien hablar con las monjitas para que dejen quedarse todos en mi casa…

-Terry estaría perfecto-dijo Gael…

-si, y así ya no estaríamos tan vigilados por las hermanas-dijo Dustin

-vamos…-dijo Mel jalando a su hermano…

-bueno chicos al parecer vamos a pasar un súper verano de vacaciones!!-dijo feliz Sandy…

-si, además de que voy a ver a mi Orlando…-dijo soñadora Mary Ann

-y yo a mi Leo….-se le unió Abril

-hay con ustedes chicas…-dijo Rachel…

-oye Sandy, te vas a llevar a Mía?-pregunto Betty

-obviamente…no puedo dejarla aquí, aunque se la a pasado divertida paseando por toda la escuela, jeje, pero pues no tengo con quien encargarla, así que me la voy a llevar…

-hay mira Sandy, hice este suetercito…-dijo Linda sacando de su bolsita un mini suetercito, con un gran moño en la espalda, de colores rosas y azules…

-esta divino Linda…pero no me queda…

-tonta, no es para ti, sino es para Mía….

-upss-dijo sacando su lengüita..

-jajajajajajajaja….

-miren ahí vienen Mel, y Terry…-dijo Steve

-que paso?, si les autorizaron?-dijo Ricky

-es…este…lo siento chicos…-dijo triste Terry

-hay no me digas que no te dieron permiso, yo que me la quería pasar bien padre en tu casa-dijo triste Gael…

-amor, jajajaja, si nos autorizaron!!-grito Melanie

-cuñado por que me engañas!!...

-jajajajajaja -todos rieron

-wow que venga la fiesta!!...-exclamo Dustin

-pues ni tanto chicos, ya que antes sus tutores tienen que mandar un escrito donde autorizan que se queden en mi casa…

-de eso no hay problema Terry, de eso me encargo yo….-dijo Abril mientras salio corriendo…

-y a donde se va a ir?..-pregunto Terry

-mmm como su papá, bueno nuestro tío es el tutor de nosotros en este colegio pues de seguro fue a hablarle para convencerlo..jeje…-dijo Sandy

-entonces ya estuvo!!-dijo Feliz Dustin…

-bueno entonces hay que ir a hacer maletas…-dijo Rachel…

-pero si todavía faltan 2 días para irnos…-dijo Mary Ann

-pero es que no conocen a Ra, cuando hace maletas, casi se lleva todo su ropero,-dijo Terry…

-hay Romeo que exagerado eres…pero bueno chicos de una vez si me voy a hacerlas, nos vemos al rato corazón-dijo mandándole un beso por los aires a su novio…

-bueno, creo que también nosotras nos vamos-dijo Betty y Mary Ann,

-y nosotros también,- dijeron Gael, Dustin, Steve, Ricky…

-bueno yo y Linda tenemos cosas que hacer así que también nos vamos-dijo Melanie…

-creo que nos vamos a quedar solos pecosa-

-mas bien ya nos quedamos solos Terry…

-mmm que te parece si vamos a nuestra 2da colina de Pony…

-me parece perfecto,-contesto Sandy…

Ya al llegar, y tomar asiento a la sombra del árbol…

-oye pecosa, por que llamaste "2da colina de Pony" a este lugar…

-bueno, es que allá donde vivo, hay un orfanato, donde vivió mi madre, y enfrente hay una gran colina, la cual se llama la colina de Pony, y exactamente esta colina es idéntica, así que por eso le puse este nombre…

-wow…

-y pues además que me trae dulces recuerdos, de mi madre, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en esa colina…

-que bonito Sandy…

-bueno ahora me toca a mi preguntarte algo…

-dime

-ya no e visto que fumes… en verdad ya dejaste de fumar?...

-jajajaja, si pecosa, ya lo deje… pero sabes a quien le tengo que agradecer?...

-no, a quien?...

-a ti Tarzán pecosa, desde que te conocí me gustaste…

Sandy no lo creía, su amado Romeo le acababa de decir que le gustaba…..

-así que ese día que me arrebataste el cigarro, me di cuenta que no te iba a gustar si seguía fumando, pero lo malo es que no sabia como dejarlo….

Sandy estaba sonrojada….

-pero ese día que te metiste a mi cuarto, cuando fui a guardar la foto que tenias en tus manos, me encontré con esta armónica…-dijo sacándola de su bolsillo…

-es….muy bonita….

-es de mi padre, una vez le pregunte, por que la usaba….

**FLASH BACK**

_-papi, por que tocas la armónica-dijo el pequeño interrumpiendo a su padre…_

_-Terry, la toco cuando tengo ganas de fumar…_

_-pero tu no fumas papá…_

_-por eso hijo, para evitar fumar la toco, además de que me la regalo una persona muy especial para mi…_

_-mi abuela..-dijo sonriendo_

_-no hijo, otra persona, pero cuando muera quiero que tu la tengas…-dijo abrazando a su hijo de 6 años…_

_-pero papi tu nunca morirás…_

_-hijo todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano…_

_.entonces tu tarda mucho pero mucho en morir ya que no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, ya que tu si me tratas bien no como mi mamá…_

_-hay que cosas dices Terry…-dijo Terry grande abrazando a su hijo dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-y por eso cada vez que me dan ganas de fumar, toco la armónica…

-que bonito Terry…

-nada mas me vas a decir "que bonito Terry", te acabo de decir que me gustas y solo dices "que bonito Terry"…

-pu…pues que quieres que te diga-dijo poniéndose roja como tomate…

-no se pecosa... que yo también te gusto, no se…

Sandy no sabia que decir…no sabia como actuar, todo era nuevo para ella…

-Sandy-dijo Terry tomándole de las manos- he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, y la verdad me e dado cuenta que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, un amor inexplicable, como si este amor ya existía en otras vidas… TE AMO!!

_**EL AMOR DE MI VIDA **_

_**Yo no se como empezó **_

_**Solo se que sucedió fue tal vez sin darme cuenta **_

_**No podía ver la luz hasta que cerré mis ojos **_

_**Y desperté pensando en ti **_

_**A veces me parece que es todo una locura **_

_**Como un sueño sin sentido **_

_**Y mientras estas lejos te espero siempre aquí **_

_**Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser **_

_**Porque pude comprender **_

_**Que eres el amor de mi vida **_

_**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida **_

_**Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir **_

_**Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se **_

_**Que eres el amor de mi vida **_

_**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida **_

_**Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir puedo decir **_

_**Lo que siento es de verdad, uh-uh-uh **_

_**Hoy veo el sol brillar **_

_**Y en mi mente tu recuerdo **_

_**Esta creciendo cada día **_

_**Para que puedas volver a encontrarte en mi camino **_

_**Y ser el centro de mi vida **_

_**Quizás si te propongo la mágica aventura **_

_**De estar juntos para siempre **_

_**Que seas quien espera en cada atardecer **_

_**Y una estrella descubrir **_

_**Y te pueda repetir...**_

Sandy no decía nada…

-por favor pecosa dime algo, estoy enamoradísimo de ti, así que por favor!! Dime algo!!-dijo Terry rogándole…

-Terry, lo siento yo…-Contesto Sandy saliendo corriendo a su habitación…

* * *

ahhhhhhhhh!!

espero sus reviews!!


	21. Viaje a Escocia

_**Viaje a Escocia**_

El día del viaje había llegado, y Terry no había visto para nada a Sandy, lo cual estaba lastimado ante esa reacción de la pecosa, quería saber por que ella había reaccionado así, era por otro chico?, el no lo sabia por eso esa duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro…

-Abril has visto a Sandy?...

-si Terry, ella ahorita fue a terminar unas cosas para irnos a escocia…

-cuando la veas por favor dile que necesito hablarle…

-si Terry no te preocupes…

Así fue Abril se encontró antes de partir con Sandy, pero al decirle de Terry ella se soltó a llorar….

-que paso pequeña?, por que lloras…

-es que soy una tonta…

-pero por que dices eso?...

-me dijo que me amaba y yo no supe que responder así que como siempre salí huyendo….-llorando dijo…

-como? Terry se te declaro?...-dijo Rachel llegando…

-si…-soltándose mas a llorar…

-pero no debes de estar llorando, por que tu también sientes lo mismo, no Sandy?...

-si, pero es que soy una tonta, no le respondí nada, ahora de seguro a de pensar que no lo quiero…

-Sandy, no llores, mira cuando lleguemos a su casa ya hablas con el, no te preocupes…

-es que ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara…

-pero pequeña, mira el te ama, y tu a el, entonces no tienes nada que perder.-dijo Rachel abrazándola…

-esta bien…

Mientras en otro lugar…

-Terry por que estas raro-dijo Steve…

-por nada-dijo desviando la mirada…

-puedes confiar en mi…

-es que me le declare a una chica y ella salio corriendo sin decirme nada mas…

-como?, en verdad?...

-si, tu que harías?...

-esperar una explicación ella deseguro a de tener sus motivos, de el por que de su reacción, además Sandy te ama, deseguro se puso nerviosa…

-como sabes que fue Sandy?...

-del poco tiempo de que te e tratado te e conocido muy bien, así que me e dado cuenta de que babeas por mi prima, pero no te preocupes nadie mas sabrá de tu secreto, solo espera cuando lleguemos todos a tu villa, y ahí ya hablaras con Sandy…

-siempre eres así de optimista Steve?...

-dicen que lo herede de mi padre..-contesto sonriendo…

-bueno confiare en ti, además….. gracias amigo…

Cuando llegaron todos, y se reencontraron tanto las chicas como los chicos para tomar los autos e irse a la villa, Terry y Sandy cruzaron miradas, pero no se dirigieron la palabra, esperaron al momento en llegar a la casa para poder hablar solos…

Así fue, llegaron todos y se repartieron las habitaciones, pero Sandy quiso salir un rato, así que se dirigió a un gran árbol, donde había una hermosa vista ya que se encontraba un gran lago al frente…

-este lugar es muy hermoso…-exclamo…

-era el preferido de mi padre-exclamo un castaño oji-azul

-Terry….

-pecosa, perdón si te espante el día anterior, cuando te hable sobre mis sentimientos…no fue mi intención, pero quiero que me digas algo…lo que sea que pienses, ya si me dices que no sientes nada por mi, no te preocupes lo entenderé a la perfección…

-Terry calla…-dijo Sandy poniéndole su dedo en la boca del castaño, el cual hizo que se sonrojaran los 2 ya que sintieron ante el roce millones de mariposas en sus estómagos…-mas bien yo te tengo que pedir disculpas, por mi actitud, pero es que la verdad….nunca nadie me había dicho eso, esto es muy nuevo para mi…lo que siento es muy fuerte, que hasta miedo me da…

-pecosa no tienes nada que temer, por que yo también siento lo mismo por ti…

En ese instante se empezó a escuchar una melodía, era un vals…

-este fue el primer vals que baile, y lo baile con mi papá…-exclamo Sandy…

-Michelle me concedes esta pieza…-dijo galante Terry…

Así que Sandy acepto…pero ante tal acercamiento, Terry sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón, que faltaba poco para que explotara, así que se detuvo…

-Terry que pa…..-fue interrumpida ya que el castaño le había robado un beso…su cuerpo le temblaba, pero se dejo llevar…fue un mágico beso…el por su parte no quería profundizarlo, ya que temía espantar a la rubia, así que fue un beso tierno, dulce…

_Hoy, apuesto hoy mi vida _

_no tienes ninguna idea _

_de lo que siento dentro _

_no tengas miedo de demostrarlo _

_porque nunca sabras _

_si lo dejaste salir _

_Te amo, _

_me amas _

_toma este regalo y no preguntes porque _

_porque si me permitieras _

_te haré olvidar lo que temes _

_guardalo dentro _

_y si me preguntas porque estoy contigo _

_y porque nunca _

_te dejare _

_el amor te lo mostrará todo _

_Un dia _

_cuando la juventud sea solo un recuerdo _

_yo se que seguiras junto a mi_

_Hoy veo el sol brillar _

_Y en mi mente tu recuerdo _

_Esta creciendo cada día _

_Para que puedas volver a encontrarte en mi camino _

_Y ser el centro de mi vida _

_Quizás si te propongo la mágica aventura _

_De estar juntos para siempre _

_Que seas quien espera en cada atardecer _

_Y una estrella descubrir _

_Y te pueda repetir_

-quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto segundos después de que se separaron…

-SI!!-grito Sandy y salto a los brazos del castaño….

Entonces se escucharon un buen de aplausos, eran de todos los chismosos que andaban presentes, los causantes de la melodía…

-ya se habian tardado…-dijo Melanie…

Sandy y Terry solo se sonrojaron, momentos después decidieron todos ir a dar un paseo en botes…

-que padre que Sarah y Rob, no hayan venido al viaje….-dijo Mary Ann Feliz…

-si aunque es muy raro no?-dijo Ricky…

-mi papá me contó que tenían problemas económicos..-dijo Abril..

-bueno ya no hay que hablar de eso hay que disfrutar…-dijo Betty…

-oigan tienen espacio para estos chicos-se escucharon las voces eran Leo y Orlando…

-LEO!!-grito Feliz Abril…

-Orlando!!-grito también por su parte Mary Ann…

-hola-contestaron los 2 chicos…

-oigan chicos los quería invitar para una fiesta que voy a organizar mañana, aquí están las invitaciones-dijo Leo entregando las invitaciones…

-gracias, ahí estaremos sin falta mañana-dijo Dustin…

-bueno chicos, creo que ahora como están completas las parejitas por que no nos separamos?...-dijo Gael…

-lo que pasa es que quieres estar solito con Melanie no?-dijo Steve

-oye…no te vallas a sobre pasar con mi hermanita eh….

-jajajajaja no hasta crees Terry, el es mas miedoso que, que…-dijo Mel

-jajajajajaja todos rieron..

-bueno creo que no es mala idea que cada quien tenga su espacio no?...-dijo Ricky…

-yo lo apoyo-dijo Rachel

-yo también-dijo Betty…

-bueno bueno como es mayoría esta bien, nos veremos a las 6 en la casa para cenar…-dijo Mary Ann

Así sucedió cada quien se fue por su lado, unos se fueron para cabalgar un rato, otros se fueron para pasear en el pueblo, otros para dar un paseo en el bosque…en fin…

Pero Sandy y Terry decidieron quedarse un rato mas en el bote…

-esta muy linda la vista Terry….

-si….

-aunque sabes?, me dan ganas de nadar, ya tiene ratisimo que no lo hago…

-eso se puede arreglar…-dijo Terry volteando el bote, cayéndose los 2 al lago…

-TERRY!!-grito Sandy…

-jajajajajaja tu me dijiste que tenias ganas de nadar…

-pero me hubieras avisado…

-si te hubiera avisado no hubiera sido tan divertido…

-tonto-dijo salpicándolo…

-tonto yo?...ahora si me las vas a pagar Tarzán pecosa….-dijo cuando intento atraparla, pero fue en vano ya que ella nadaba mas rápido que el…

-mi papá era un experto nadador, y yo lo herede-dijo Sonriendo Sandy…

-no es tan astuto como lo es Teriuce Grandchester-dijo cuando agarro desprevenida a Sandy y la atrapo…

-eso es trampa-dijo Sandy…

-aver intenta escapar…

-me las vas a…-no pudo terminar la oración por que su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza por estar abrazada en el agua por su ahora novio…

-eres muy hermosa Sandy…-dijo embelezado Terry…

-tu…eres muy guapo-dijo roja como tomate…

-Te Amo..., Te Amo!! Como no tienes idea…, nunca pensé sentir esto con alguna chica…

-entonces, tu ya has…tenido otras novias?...

-si, pero no son importantes, tu eres la importante, por que lograste lo que ellas nunca pudieron…..obtuviste mi corazón, mi amor!!...

-te amo Terry!!-dijo abrazándolo

-yo mas a ti Tarzán pecoso…-dijo disfrutando del abrazo con su pecosa…

_Esto es de verdad..._

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Queria sentir..._

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en tí descubrí._

_Tu has llegado a enceder_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazon_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti..._

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabía_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí..._

_Tu has llegado a enceder_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazon_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti...(x3)_

_Esto es de verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti..._

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocia_

_y que en ti descubri..._

* * *

_espero sus reviews!!_


	22. Fue un Error confiar en ti

_**Pensé que te conocía?, fue un grave error haber confiado en ti…**_

El dia de la fiesta en la casa de Leonard, llego, todas las chicas decidieron ir a comprar vestidos, así que abordaron 2 autos de Terry, y se dirigieron todos a una boutique…

La mas nerviosa era Abril, ya que no encontraba nada que le gustara, hasta que encontró un vestido amarillo, con un gran moño azul en el frente, y unos olanes en la parte de abajo del vestido del mismo tono que el moño…

Así que lo compro…

Rachel se compro un vestido lila que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, y era sumamente elegante…

Linda, se compro un vestido rosa, era hermoso…

Mary Ann, se compro un vestido rojo, con pedrería de cristal…

Betty, se compro un vestido azul marino, era un poco discreto pero la hacia verse fenomenal…

Melanie, se compro un vestido en color blanco con azul, se veía angelical…

Sandy, se compro un vestido verde, por que hacia denotar mucho sus hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos…

Después de comprarse sus vestidos se dirigieron a la mansión a arreglarse…todas ayudaron a Abril, puesto que era la que se tenia que ver despampanante para Leonard…

Así fue, tenia un peinado alto, con unos caireles que le caían a los costados, estaba maquillada levemente, y el vestido era perfecto para ella, le hacia denotar su piel blanca y sus ojos azules…

Los caballeros por su parte, estaban vestidos con sus respectivos fracs, se veían hermosos…

Al llegar a la fiesta Leonard recibió a Abril, la cual estaba mas que feliz…

-te vez hermosa princesa…-

-tu también te ves guapo Leo…

-pasen por favor al salón-les indico Leo a todos los demás…

Así fueron se les asigno una mesa especial para ellos…

Empezó la orquesta a tocar un vals, y quien abrió el baile fue Leo y Abril, seguidos por Terry y Sandy….

Momentos después todos se encontraban en la pista, hasta Mary Ann quien la había sacado su amado Orlando…

Todos estaban divertidos, ensoñados por bailar con sus parejas…

-Abril que bueno que viniste a mi fiesta…

-no podía faltar Leo…

-oye te quiero enseñar algo que esta en mi habitación…vamos-dijo llevándola a la parte de arriba de la mansión…

-oye creo que no es debido que este a solas contigo…

-no pasa nada, nadie se va a dar cuenta pues están todos entretenidos en la fiesta…mira pasa-dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación invitando a pasar a Abril…

-mejor me quedo aquí afuera-dijo Abril, pues le empezaba a dar miedo…

-entra…-dijo sonriéndole, lo cual convenció a la rubia…

Ya que entro Abril Leo cerro la puerta tras de si…poniéndole seguro…

-que bueno que ya estamos solos no princesa?-dijo sonriendo cínicamente…

-Leo quiero salir…-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla..-ábreme por favor, quiero regresar a la fiesta…

-no, no, no, lindura-dijo abalanzándose hacia ella, la empezó a besar…

Abril, no conocía nada de eso, así que pensó que la había llevado a la habitación para poderle dar su primer beso…así que ella acepto gustosa…

-eres una fácil-espeto Leo al ver que ella había aceptado su beso…Abril no sabia que hacer…

-eres una vil mujerzuela-volvió a insultarla…PLATZ…Abril le había dado una tremenda cachetada..

-a mí nadie me insulta, así que ábreme, quiero regresar con mis primos-ordeno la rubia…

-a mí nadie me pone una mano encima, así que vas a aprender a respetarme…PLATZ-el fue ahora quien le lanzo un golpe a la rubia, provocando que se cayera encime de la cama…

-por que me tratas así?, yo que te e hecho-dijo empezando a llorar…

Leo solo se abalanzo sobre ella…empezándola a besar pero Abril por mas que ponía resistencia, el era mas fuerte que ella…así que sus intentos eran en vano….

-Leo detente por favor, te lo suplico…

-Cállate imbecil-dijo golpeándola de nuevo….

mientras tanto en el salón

-Terry has visto a Abril-le pregunto Sandy…

-no, hace rato estaba bailando con Leonard, pero no la e visto…

-es que ya me estoy preocupando… hay que preguntarle a los chicos…-así que se dirigieron pero nadie la había visto…

-hay que buscarla-dijo Melanie…

-que tal si solo quiso estar un momento a solas con Leo, tal vez se le esta declarando-dijo Mary Ann…

-puede ser, pero ya se tardo mucho, aparte siento algo en mi pecho, algo esta mal.-dijo Sandy- hay que buscarla chicos…

-bueno ustedes búsquenla en el jardín, ustedes en los baños, ustedes en el 3er piso, tu ustedes-incluyendo a Sandy-quédense en la mesa por si regresa Abril...-termino diciendo Terry…-yo mientras la voy a buscar en el 2do piso…

* * *

**_ahhhh que pasara con Abril?..._**

**_escribanme sus reviews!!_**

**_ademas miles de disculpas x no avansarle en mi otra historia, es que he tenido unos problemitas, entonces no tengo cabeza para estar escribiendo, por este momento... _**

**_nos vemos hasta el domingo para que se enteren que es lo que le sucedera a Abril..._**

**_besitooosss..._**


	23. Un truma dificil de Olvidar

**Un trauma difícil de olvidar…**

-suéltame por favor-suplicaba Abril, pues el ya le había arrancado el vestido dejándola solo con sus braguitas…

-mmm tienes buen cuerpo, lo malo es que eres una cualquiera…-espeto Leo, besando descaradamente los pechos de Abril, el solo tenia puesto su pantalón, toda la demás ropa de el se encontraba tirada en el suelo…así que en un tris tras termino por arrancar la ultima prenda que cubría a Abril, así que salvaje mente introdujo su virilidad en Abril, la cual empapada en llanto dio un gran grito de dolor, el cual alcanzo a escuchar Terry…

-hay alguien en este cuarto!!-grito Terry…intentando abrir la puerta la cual era imposible…

-TER!!-no pudo terminar de gritar el nombre de el ya que Leo cubrió su boca con sus manos-

-si hablas maldita, te mato!!-grito Leonard

-Abril!!, se que estas ahí!!, abre!!-grito Terry,-pero al no tener respuesta ágilmente tiro la puerta de una patada, al ver lo que tenia enfrente, se lleno de ira, así que se le abalanzo a Leonard…

-ERES UN MALDITO!!-le grito golpeándolo con una fuerza brutal…-POCO HOMBRE!!-dándole de patadas ya que se encontraba tirado…

Al escuchar todos los primos los gritos de Terry corrieron a ver de que se trataba, también por su parte se llenaron de rabia, Gael, Dustin, Steve y Ricky…Los cuales se le abalanzaron a Leonard propinándole mas golpes…

Terry al librarse y dejarle su trabajo a los demás chicos, le dio su abrigo a Abril y la abrazo…

-Terry!!-decía llorando Abril…

-perdóname pequeña por no haber llegado mas rápido-decía Terry, en ese momento llego Rachel y Sandy…

-déjenlo ya!!-grito Rachel…

-que paso?-pregunto Sandy esperando lo peor…

-este maldito abuso de Abril!!.grito Gael…

-déjenlo ya, por favor-dijo Abril- Sandy vámonos por favor, no quiero estar aquí…

Así que Sandy le dio su abrigo a Abril mientras la abrazaba…

Terry por su parte la saco cargando, salieron todos por la parte de atrás…Ricky, antes de irse agarro de las solapas a Leonard…

-si te vuelves a acercar a alguien de mi familia, no te esperes otra tunda, por que esta vez yo te mato!!-dijo tirandolo…saliendo de la habitación…

Ya en ella, todos estaban con Abril en su habitación, Sandy la había ayudado a bañarse, pero Abril estaba en shock, no hablaba, no decía nada desde el viaje a la villa…

-hay que hablarle al tío Albert..-dijo Mary Ann..

-no le hablen a mi padre!!-se soltó a llorar Abril abrazando a Sandy…-va a pensar que soy una cualquiera, que me ofrecí a el, que estoy sucia….

-no pequeña, el nunca va a pensar eso de ti, mas bien tenemos que hablarle y comunicárselo para que haga pagar a ese maldito lo que te hizo…

-no!! Por favor!!-decía Abril…Sandy acepto, y la abrazo…después de que termino de llorar Abril se quedo profundamente dormida..así que Sandy aprovecho para salir…

-chicos, hay que hablarle al tío Albert…

-aquí esta mi teléfono-dijo Terry entregándoselo a Sandy…

Así que Sandy marco el teléfono…

-Meg?...hola habla Sandy, perdóname por hablar a estas horas, comunícame lo antes posible con mi tío Albert, por favor…

-si señorita Michelle…..-dijo la señora…

-si…

-bueno pequeña que ocurre?-pregunto preocupado Albert

-tío…ocurrió algo…-se soltó a llorar…

-que pasa Sandy…están bien todos?...

-no tío, Abril.. Abril… fue violada…

A Albert se le callo el suelo, estaba destrozado, a su pequeña le habían arrebatado de una forma atroz su inocencia…

-no te preocupes pequeña, ahora mismo voy a viajar para allá, donde me dijeron que se estaban hospedando?,

-en la villa Grandchester…por favor tío, Abril te necesita mucho…

-si pequeña, por favor estate junto a Abril, no la dejes sola…nos vemos –dijo antes de colgar…

-que te dijo Sandy?-dijo Mary Ann llorando

-ya viene para acá…-dijo llorando, lo cual en una reacción Terry la abrazo…

-por que le pasó esto a mi hermana –dijo Sandy llorando claro esta que se trataba Sandy y Abril de una forma de hermanas,

-ya no llores pequeña…-le decia cariñosamente Terry tratandola de calmar

-pero es que no me di cuenta cuando se la llevo ese desgraciado…

-ya chiquita no llores…

-NOO!! SUELTAME!!-se escucharon los gritos de Abril…así que todos corrieron a la habitación de ella…

-Abril despierta-le dijo Rachel….

-no!!-grito antes de despertarse, lo cual se volvió a echar a llorar, Sandy de nuevo corrió a abrazarla…

-no me dejes sola Sandy, no quiero dormir, no quiero tener estas pesadillas…-decía llorando Abril….

-disculpen no quiero ser inoportuna pero el doctor Sannz llego-dijo la ama de llaves…

-déjalo pasar-ordeno Terry…cuando llego el doctor reviso a Abril, y les dijo a todos que efectivamente había violado a Abril, así que les indico que lo mejor seria que se llevaran a un lugar a la joven para que se recuperara del trauma, además que les dio unos sedantes para dárselos a Abril cuando tuviera alguna crisis…

-esta bien doctor…la cuidaremos bien-dijo Melanie…

-estos son analgésicos para los golpes que tiene en la cara…-dijo entregándoselos a Mel…

-lo acompaño a la salida-dijo Betty retirando al medico…

-por ahora, esta dormida, dijo el doctor que va a dormir hasta mañana, así que creo que lo mas prudente es que todos nos vallamos a dormir…-dijo Terry…

-todos asintieron con la cabeza…ya que se quedaron solos Sandy y Terry…..

-Terry me quiero quedar con Abril, no la quiero dejar sola…

-pero pecosa hasta mañana va a despertar, no tiene caso que te quedes velando su sueño…

-ya lo se, pero es que no me quiero alejar de ella…

-bueno si eso quieres yo me quedare a hacerte compañía… así que los 2 se sentaron en un gran sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, Terry al ver que Sandy le empezaba a ganar el sueño, la abrazo, ella se acomodo en el pecho del castaño, quedándose así profundamente dormida...

A la mañana siguiente nadie tenia apetito para probar bocado, hasta que se despertó Abril, y quisieron darle también de comer pero ella no quiso, diciendo que tenia mucho sueño…

-oigan…hay que comer, sino como vamos a ayudar a Abril, -regaño a todos Sandy…

-yo opino lo mismo.-de le junto Melania y Terry..

-así que todos empezaron a comer fruta, comieron poco pero al menos era algo…, pero fueron interrumpidos ya que tenían una visita…

-señorito Grandchester es la policía…-dijo la ama de llaves…pero fue interrumpida por los judiciales que entraron a la casa prepotentes…acompañados de un desgraciado…

-ellos fueron los que me golpearon anoche!!-grito Leonard-arréstenlos…

Así que los judiciales obedecieron y arrestaron a Terry, Gael, Dustin, Steve, y Ricky….

-suéltelos!!, ellos no hicieron nada, mas bien fue este imbecil el que abuso a mi prima!!-grito Sandy…

-lo siento preciosa, pero yo denuncie primero, además quien te va a avalar que ella no se me ofreció anoche, si es una cualquiera….-PLATZ!! –fue Terry el que se libero del policía y le lanzo un tremendo puñetazo que hizo que Leo cayera…-no te permito que le hables así a Abril!!

-pero el policía agarro a Terry y le puso las esposas, llevándoselo directo a la patrulla…

-Sandy, espérate en la casa a que llegue el tío!!-grito Steve…antes de que lo metieran a la patrulla…

-Sandy que vamos a hacer…-dijo Mary Ann…

-miren chicas yo voy a ir a la estación de policías, para ver que se pude hacer, para sacarlos, en lo que llega su tío, les parece-dijo Rachel

-yo te acompaño-dijo Melanie…

-esta bien supongo que ya no a de tardar el tío Albert en llegar…-dijo Sandy…

-así que la rubia y la oji-lila partieron…quedándose solas Mary Ann, Betty, Sandy, Linda y Abril…

-vamos a la recamara de Abril, para ver como sigue…-dijo Betty…

Después de unos momentos se escucho el timbre…así que todas corrieron a la entrada…

Eran Albert, Archie, Tom y Stear los que estaban en la entrada…

-papá!!-gritaron Mary Ann, Betty y Linda, cada quien con su respectivo padre…

-Tíos!!-grito Sandy pero fue a abrazar a Albert…

-pequeña como esta Abril?...

-tío, ella ahora esta descansando, el doctor le receto unas pastillas para dormir…

-voy a verla…

-ven por aquí…-dijo Sandy guiando a Albert a la habitación donde se encontraba Abril… al llegar el Rubio derramo lagrimas… su pequeña, su niña, estaba, golpeada, tenia un ojo morado, sus labios estaban hinchados, una mejilla estaba casi de color azul, de tan fuerte golpe…pero se sentía incompetente pues sabia que los golpes eran temporales pero el trauma no….

-pequeña…-dijo y corrió a abrazarla…

-papi?, que haces aquí?-dijo Abril despertando…

-vine por ti, pequeña, -dijo acariciando su cabeza…

-papá, defraude a la familia, ahora no sirvo para nada, soy una cualquiera..-dijo soltándose a llorar…

-no mi vida, tu no eres nada de eso, eres solo mi pequeña, no te preocupes por el que dirán, lo que preocupa es que tu estés bien…-dijo abrazándola mientras la consolaba como un amado padre…

Sandy lloraba, pues por una parte por que le dolía todo lo que estaba viviendo Abril, pero por otra por que extrañaba a su papá….

en la sala…

-hija donde están tu hermano y tus primos?-pregunto Stear…

-ellos están ahora en la cárcel-dijo Linda soltándose a llorar…

-como?-pregunto Archie…

-si anoche, después de lo que le hizo ese desgraciado a abril, todos empezaron a golpearlo, por poco y lo matan-dijo Mary Ann…

-entonces el vino esta mañana con la policía, pues había denunciado a mi hermano y a mis primos, de los golpes que le propinaron…

-ese desgraciado!!-grito enojado Archie…

-bueno hay que irnos a la estación de policías para sacar a nuestros hijos…-dijo Tom…

-y Albert?-pregunto Archie..

-déjalo, el esta ahorita ocupado con su hija, ella lo necesita ahora…-dijo Stear, saliendo de la casa…

-los acompañamos-dijeron las 3 chicas…

Así que partieron todos…al llegar a la estación de policías, se encontraron con una sorpresa…se encontraba también Eleanor Baker…

-señora Baker-exclamo Stear…

-perdone lo conozco?..-dijo Eleanor al ver que se le hacia parecido…

-no creo que me recuerde, pero fui compañero de escuela de su hijo…

-eres el primo de Candy?...

-si, el es mi hermano.-dijo señalándole a Archie…

-ohhh…

-ustedes se conocen-dijeron al unísono Betty y Mel…

-si, hija..-contesto Eleanor a su nieta…

-Mel, el es mi papá, Alistear Cornwall Andley-dijo Betty…

-Betty, ella es mi abuela Eleanor Baker….

(Stear solo se quedo pensativo, se parece mucho a Susana…pero tiene el color de ojos de su abuela y el lunar…es hija de Terry?...)

-ahh pá ella es Melanie Grandchester Marlowe-dijo Betty,

-mucho gusto señor…

(Entonces Stear empezó a atar cabos, ella es hija de Terry y Susana, entonces donde ahorita se estaban quedando es en la casa de ellos, hay por que no me di cuenta, si años atrás la había visitado!!, hay que tonto soy…)

-pa?-

-perdón hija, mucho gusto señorita-dijo dirigiéndose a Melanie…-te pareces mucho a tu madre…

-gracias, usted la conoció?...

-a ella en persona no, solo conocí a tu padre…se puede decir que llegamos a ser amigos por un tiempo-dijo sonriendo Stear….

mientras tanto en otro lugar de la estación….

-Señor usted es el padre de Richard?-pregunto Rachel…

-si señorita…-contesto educadamente…

-mucho gusto, yo soy Rachel Eastwood Klaise, soy novia de su hijo…

-ahh mucho gusto, -contesto sorprendido…

-bueno señor, después seguimos platicando, lo que importa ahora es sacar a su hijo y a sus sobrinos…al igual que al nieto de la Sra. Baker…

El jefe de policías, les dijo que tenían que dar una fianza para sacar a todos, así que sin mas, Archie pago todo, y todos fueron puestos en libertad…, pero cuando estaban saliendo los chicos, distinguió Archie a uno en particular…

(se parece mucho a Teriuce…es idéntico, será su hijo?, hay pero que tonto, por que no me di cuenta, si en el lugar donde se están quedando es la villa Grandchester…pensaba Archie)…

Pero derepente todos fueron sorprendidos ya que en la entrada se encontraban llegando Abril, Albert y Sandy….

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto Archie…

-venimos por que voy a denunciar a ese maldito….-dijo Abril en un tono frio el cual sorprendió a todos…

Sandy por su lado corrió a abrazar a Terry…-corazón…estas bien?...

-si pecosa, no te preocupes….-contesto Terry, el cual ante esa gran familiaridad que se tenían todos estaban estupefactos menos Albert, que a el no le importaba eso en este momento….

Así que Abril, denuncio a Leonard…y su testigo fue el doctor quien la reviso la noche anterior…

Ya en la villa Grandchester se encontraban todos…pero los chicos como estaban cansados cada quien se fueron a descansar quedando solo los adultos….

-Sra. Baker…como esta Terry?-pregunto Albert…

-el falleció, hace 8 años…

-oh cuanto los siento señora, yo era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero por causas de fuerza mayor perdí comunicación con el…

-por la separación de Candy verdad?...

-si señora…

-y la Sra. Marlowe..?-pregunto Stear…

-ella falleció hace poco, en vísperas de noche buena…por cierto cuanto siento la muerte de Candy….

-nosotros también lo sentimos mucho-dijo Archie…

-usted sabe algo sobre la relación que tiene mi sobrina y su nieto?-pregunto Albert

-por lo que me contó hoy mi nieta, ellos ahora son novios desde antier… mi nieto esta perdidamente enamorado de Sandy…se puede decir que además de heredar el gran parentesco de mi hijo, también heredo el gran amor por una chica Andley…

-es el destino…-agrego Albert…

**Aqui les dejo este capitulo...**

**espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín...dejenme sus Reviews vale?**

**besos...**

**Adelantos del siguiente Capitulo...**

**Una despedida de 3 parejas, y el comienzo del camino de sus destinos...**


	24. De regreso a América

**De regreso a América**

Las siguientes noches después del abuso a Abril, ella no quería conciliar el sueño, ya que si lo hacia le venían de regreso las pesadillas, y Albert, no quería que siguiera sufriendo, así que decidió llevársela de regreso a America para que tuviera un tratamiento post-traumático, pero todos los primos no quisieron dejarla sola, así que todos decidieron regresar a America, para acompañarla, así que la despedida fue sumamente dolorosa tanto para Sandy, Gael, y Ricky, quienes tenían que partir, dejando las mitades de sus corazones en sus personas amadas…

-Terry, prométeme que me escribirás…-

-si pecosa, siempre te voy a escribir, todas las noches, pero nunca olvides que te amo pecosa, te puedo decir que eres el amor de mi vida!!...

-Princesa no llores, pronto nos vamos a volver a ver-le decía Gael consolando a su novia Melanie…

-es que no quiero que te vallas…que tal si te enamoras de otra persona?-decia llorando…

-no princesa, mi corazón solo es tuyo…nos veremos, mas pronto de lo que piensas mientras yo te voy a escribir todos los días…-decía Gael

-Ricky no llores…-le decía Rachel a su novio…

-pero si no estoy llorando corazón-decía con el nudo en la garganta…

-Te quiero mucho!!-le grito Rachel, soltándose a llorar en los brazos de Richard…por mas que se contuvo no pudo evitarlo…Ricky por su parte la abrazo, y también derramo unas cuantas lagrimas…

-este no va a ser una despedida definitiva pecosa…-le decía Terry mirando fijamente las 2 esmeraldas de Sandy…

-si amor…nos volveremos a ver…-al terminar de decir esto Terry le dio un beso, era su 2do beso…así que quiso aprovecharlo al máximo…ella por su parte instintivamente abrió levemente su boca, así que el al darse cuenta de ese gesto, tiernamente profundizo ese beso…ese beso de esperanza, una de volverse a reencontrar…

Después de terminar, se despidieron todos, y partieron…Ricky, Gael y Sandy, estaban muy tristes, pero debían reponerse para darle fuerzas a Abril…

Mary Ann por su parte, se entero que su Orlando, sabia todo lo que planeaba hacerle Leonard a Abril, entonces inmediatamente lo corto, pues no quería saber nada mas de el, pues la había traicionado…así que no lo volvió a ver…

Mientras que Leonard estaba refundido en la cárcel, ya que el patriarca Andley había movido sus influencias para evitar que lo dejaran libre de cualquier forma posible, así que tenia cadena perpetua…

Ya llegando a Lakewood, Sandy lo primero que hizo fue revisar, y procurar las rosas de su abuela y de su padre…

Después fue a saludar a sus tías…Luciana, Annie, Patty, y Emma…

Después fue a visitar a su otra abuela… La Hermana María…la cual la recibió gustosa…

-hija estas muy hermosa, has cambiado mucho en este tiempo…te pareces mucho a tu madre…-dijo abrazándola, con mucha ternura…

-gracias…bueno quisiera ir al padre árbol…-dijo despidiéndose de la monja, dirigiéndose a la colina de pony…-madre te extraño mucho…-dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas…pero para evitar deprimirse se regreso de nuevo a Lakewood… ya estando ahí, llego la hora de la cena, y todos se dispusieron a cenar, aprovechando mientras le contaban a todos lo que habían vivido…

Linda y Steve, comentaron sobre su noviazgo…al igual que Dustin y Betty…

Así pasaron los días…meses…Abril tomaba terapia, hasta que logro por fin decirle adiós a las pesadillas, y a los recuerdos que la atormentaban dia y noche…

Sandy, Gael, y Ricky, mantenían comunicación con sus respectivas parejas, hasta que ellas les dieron una noticia…los 3 iban a irse a vivir a America…

Rachel, iba a vivir con sus papas, pues su madre iba a regresar a la farándula, y ella quería seguir sus pasos…

Eleanor Baker, también iba a viajar con sus nietos…Melanie quería estudiar Canto, pues su sueño era ser una reconocida Cantante…Terry quería seguir los pasos de sus padres y su abuela, la actuación, así que junto con su amiga Rachel iban a hacer un casting para ver si pertenecían a la obra de "Romeo y Julieta"…

Así que estaban mas que felices las 3 parejas por que iban a reencontrarse, aunque a Sandy se le había alborotado el gusanito, pues quería empezar a construir su futuro como su Terry y sus amigas…así que como su madre fue una gran enfermera ella quería estudiar medicina…

Todos los chicos Andley y Stevens, al ver que Sandy empezaba a construir su futuro, también se les juntaron…

Abril quería estudiar veterinaria, ya que le encantaba los animales…

Mary Ann quería ser una gran pianista, y dar giras como su madre en una temporada lo hizo…

Betty, y Linda deseaban ser maestras… así que empezaron por darles clases a los niños de los orfanatos, de los hogares "El hogar de Pony" y el "hogar luz y Esperanza" (el hogar que construyeron en Chicago)…

Mientras tanto los caballeros…Ricky, y los gemelos se inscribieron en la escuela de leyes…mientras que Steve, decidió estudiar ciencias…

* * *

**Chicas, aquí les adelanto este capitulo puesto que es muy corto...**

**besos...**

**Adelantos del sig. capitulo:**

**Aparece una gusana entre Sandy y Terry, el deber sale a relucir nuevamente, sera un Adios para siempre?**


	25. Diciembre reencuentros

**Diciembre, reencuentros…**

Ya había llegado diciembre, Sandy, Gael, y Ricky iban a ver de nuevo a sus parejas…

Sandy estaba feliz por que Terry había quedado en la obra como Romeo, y Rachel como Julieta, entonces estaba mas que feliz…

Pero mientras iban en el tren rumbo a New York Sandy sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si algo anduviera mal, en las ultimas cartas que le mando Terry, se expresaba distante…y eso la atormentaba…

Al llegar a la terminal, toda la familia Andley, fue recibida por Rachel y Melanie…

Ellas al ver a sus novios corrieron a abrazarlos, 6 meses de distanciamiento, era mucho…

Pero Sandy pregunto…

-y Terry? Donde esta?...

-emm, Sandy el tuvo que hacer unas cosas y por eso no te pudo venir a ver, pero me dijo que mañana antes de que empiece la obra de va a buscar…

En Sandy se pinto una desilusión…

-y tu abuela Melanie por que no vino…-pregunto Gael

-ella se fue de gira, junto con la madre de Rachel, así que este mes Terry y yo vamos a estar solos hasta noche buena…

Todos se fueron a la casa de la familia Andley, y cenaron junto con Melanie y Rachel, después de un rato, Gael y Ricky pasaron a dejar a sus respectivas novias…

Así que todos se dispusieron a descansar pues por que al otro día iban a ir de compras y después al estreno de la obra…

Sandy al estar sola en su recamara, se puso a llorar, pues se sentía mal por el hecho de que Terry no fue a verla a la terminal, pero se dijo para si misma que al otro día después de darle un gran abrazo por todos esos 6 meses que no se vieron, le iba a retar por no haber ido a recibirla…

Al otro día, todas las chicas fueron a comprarse un vestido para la ocasión, esta vez solo las acompañaba Melanie, ya que Rachel estaba ocupada ensayando para en la noche…

Abril, eligió un vestido azul marino…y su madre un vestido morado…

Mary Ann, eligió como siempre un vestido rojo, y su mamá, uno en color negro, pues la hacia verse mas blanca…

Betty, eligió un vestido en color dorado, al igual que su madre…

Linda eligió un vestido en tono plata, y su madre un vestido en tono rosa fuerte…

Sandy, eligió un vestido en tono verde fuerte, pues aparte que la hacia verse mucho mas blanca hacia que resaltaran mucho sus ojos…

Los caballeros iban elegantemente vestidos, tanto padres como hijos…

Ya en el teatro, Todos tomaron sus lugares para ver la obra…

la obra había empezado, Terry se veía espectacular, en el papel de Romeo…Sandy estaba anonadada, pues en los 6 meses se veía mas varonil…

El medio tiempo de la obra se había dado así que Sandy decidió ir a buscar a su amado, pero mientras estaba buscando a Terry escucho la plática de unas señoras…

-si supiste que la chica Rachel Eastwood, no era la Julieta que habían elegido?...

-no…

-pues habían elegido a Kimberly Beck Ridgway….pero esta se quiso suicidar por culpa de Teriuce Grandchester...

-hay válgame dios…por eso la sustituyo la chica Eastwood…

-si por eso…tan hermosa que esta esa chica, pero este chico es un desgraciado, eso de orillar a que Kimberly se haya querido suicidar…

-y ahorita donde se encuentra la chica?...

-esta en el hospital Sta. María

Sandy no lo creía, como era posible?...por que Terry no le había comentado nada?...o por que las chicas no le habían dicho la noche anterior?...así que decidió irse al hospital para ver como seguía la Srta. Beck…

Al llegar pidió informes, y le señalaron en que habitación se encontraba, Sandy, toco, y al no obtener respuesta abrió…pero solo encontró una nota…

_Terry:_

_Se que no me amas, por eso no quiero sufrir mas, me voy, ya que una vida sin ti no tiene caso, la vez anterior me salio mal mi intento de suicidio, pero esta vez no me va a fallar…_

_Te AMO!! Como no tienes idea… Te Amo mas de lo que esa chica te ama a ti…_

_Nos vemos Terry, te deseo lo mejor…._

_Kimberly Beck Ridgway_

Sandy, al ver la nota, decidió dar aviso para que buscaran a la chica, pero al ver entre abierta la puerta de intendencia, la abrió, y encontró tirada a una chica, empapada de sangre, estaba demasiado pálida…

-Doctor!!, Doctor!! Aquí esta la chica!!

Los Doctores la metieron inmediatamente a quirófano, pues necesitaba inmediatamente transfusión de sangre…

En la sala de espera solo se encontraba Sandy, y el padre de la chica...

Después de que la metieron al quirófano pasaron 3 horas, hasta que por fin salio el medico, en ese momento iba llegando Terry, quien al ver a Sandy en el lugar se quedo pálido…

-doctor!! Como esta mi hija!!-le suplicaba el señor Beck…

-Señor, su hija sufrió un sangrado profuso…lamentablemente el bebe que esperaba lo perdió…ahora ella esta en coma…

Sandy, se quedo paralizada al igual que Terry….bebe? coma?…

-Eres un Maldito!!-dijo el señor Beck mientras se abalanzaba contra Terry..-por tu culpa mi hija esta así….la embarazaste eres un maldito!!

-señor!!, señor!!-gritaban todas las enfermeras intentando separarlo de Terry…

Sandy, estaba en shock…un hijo?...Terry no pudo haberla engañado, no el…

Terry al levantarse se dirigió a donde se encontraba Sandy…

-lo siento Sandy, no quise que te enteraras de esta forma…

-de que otra forma querías que me enterara!!, por que Terry?, por que me engañaste…-dijo mientras corría, hacia la salida, al llegar tomo el primer taxi que se le puso en frente…en el camino, lloraba desconsoladamente, no lo creia posible…al llegar…

-donde estabas hija-dijo Archie corriendo a abrazarla…

-en un lugar tío Archie…

Archie, pago el taxi y al ver que estaba llorando le pregunto…

-gatita, por que lloras?...-dijo paternalmente Archie…

-por nada tío…-contesto y entraron a la casa, entonces toda la familia corrió a verla pues estaban muy preocupados por la chica…

-Sandy donde estabas corazón-dijo Annie, mientras iba a abrazarla…

-EN NINGUN LADO!! DEJENME EN PAZ!!-grito y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación…

Albert quiso correr a verla, pero fue detenida por su hija…

-papá, deja que yo valla-dijo Abril, mientras corría escaleras arriba para irla a ver…-Sandy abre por favor-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la pecosa…

-que no entienden déjenme en paz!!-grito…

-Sandy abre, soy Melanie-dijo la rubia mientras tocaba junto con Abril…

Así que Sandy abrió…

-déjenme en paz, y tu…no me hables, por que me traicionaste Mel??...por que no me dijiste nada sobre Kimberly?...

-Sandy, lo siento, pero es que Terry me dijo que tu ya lo sabias…si no yo te hubiera hablado sobre todo lo ocurrido…

Entonces Sandy se callo de rodillas y empezó a llorar…

-que sucedió?-pregunto Abril…

-el me engaño…embarazo a Kimberly, y ella ahora esta en coma…

* * *

_Que les parecio? dejenme sus reviews vale?_

_besitOss°°_


	26. Se repite el Adios sera para siempre?

**Se repite el Adiós… será para siempre?...**

Después de que quedara dormida Sandy, Melanie le comento a Abril, todo lo sucedido….

-Cuando hizo Terry y Rachel el casting para la obra de Romeo y Julieta, quedo el como Romeo y una chica llamada Kimberly Beck Ridgway, quedo como Julieta, ella se enamoro de mi hermano, lo buscaba mucho según con el fin de ensayar la obra, pero curiosamente solo quería ensayar la escena del beso…Terry se arto de ella, y sabes que cuando alguien le cae mal, le hace de majaderías, pero a ella no le importo…

Una noche el se quedo un rato en su camerino practicando sus escenas, pues la obra se la sabia de memoria, desde pequeño… pero Kimberly entro a su camerino, Terry la intento correr, pero ella lo evito, así que el tonto de mi hermano acepto que se quedaran un rato…

**FLASH BACK**

-déjame quedarme, además hay que practicar no?-dijo sensualmente…pero Terry no se dio cuenta…

-has lo que quieras…-contesto petulante…

-quieres un trago, por que yo si….

-esta bien…-acepto Terry, sin voltear a verla

Kimberly, entonces saco de su bolso un polvo blanco y lo diluyo en el vaso de whiskey…

-aquí tienes cariño…

Terry arrogante como siempre, se tomo de un solo trago toda la bebida…

-ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames cariñ…-entonces le empezo a dar vueltas la cabeza…

-que tienes mi cielo…

-me siento mal…-dijo y quedo inconsciente…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-entonces cuando despertó, me dijo que se vio desnudo, y a su lado se encontraba Kimberly…

-hay dios mío…-dijo Abril cubriendose la boca con sus 2 manos

-pero el no recuerda haber tenido algo que ver esa noche con Kimberly, pero ella le aseguro que, si la había hecho su mujer…después de esos días, ella lo buscaba mucho mas, hasta que Terry se canso, entonces le dijo sus verdades a Kimberly, exactamente días antes del estreno de la obra…

**FLASH BACK**

-Terry, yo te amo!!-

-pero yo a ti no, lo siento pero yo amo a mi novia…

-pero yo soy tu mujer, tu me hiciste tuya esa vez que me desvirginaste…

-fue un error, lo siento, pero yo no puedo estar contigo…

-Terry!! Estoy embarazada!!-

Terry se paro en seco, como era posible?...

-que dijiste?...

-lo que escuchaste Terry, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…

-no puede ser posible…

-claro que lo es, es tuyo, solo contigo e estado….

-no es cierto!!, eres una mentirosa…

-claro que no lo soy, ahora solo te queda casarte conmigo…

-nunca lo are, me casare con el amor de mi vida, y te aseguro que no eres tu…y en lo que concierne a ese niño, si en verdad es mío, nunca le va a faltar nada…

-Terry tu no me puedes hacer esto?, te tienes que casar conmigo…

-pero entiende que yo no te amo!!-le grito

-entonces me mato!!, entendiste primero me mato, antes de saber que nunca estarás conmigo…!!...

-hay Kimberly no me vengas con este tipo de chantajes, no eres capaz…

-te voy a probar cual capaz soy-entonces salio de la habitación azotando la puerta….

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-al otro día avisaron que Kimberly se había querido suicidar, pero su padre había llegado a tiempo, entonces la hospitalizaron, y por eso Rachel la sustituyo en la obra…

-pero por que no nos habían dicho nada?...

-es que no era un tema para hablarlo en cartas…se los íbamos a contar ya que estuvieran aquí…

-pobre Sandy….-dijo Abril, entonces salieron las 2 rubias a la sala, pues para comentarles a los demás que Sandy ya se encontraba mejor…

-que paso hija…-dijo Albert…

-pues pasa que se entero de algo…

-de lo de Terry?...nos acaba de contar todo Rachel…no puedo creer que se repita la historia…-exclamo…

-que historia Tío?...-pregunto Mary Ann…

-una que vivió Tu tía Candy y su Terry…-dijo Annie…

-como?, la madre de Sandy?...con…Terr…-dijo Melanie pues no lo creía posible…-no puede ser el mismo Terry de quien estoy pensando...

* * *

Disculpen la tardansa, pero aqui les dejo este capitulo, esta un poco corto, pero ps es clave para que entiendan que fue lo que paso con Kimberly y Terry, ademas de que todos ya van a saber la historia de Candy y Terry...

Con cariño...

Ayslem


	27. Una historia sin un Final Feliz

**Una historia sin un Final Feliz**

-como?, la madre de Sandy?...con…Terr…-dijo Melanie pues no lo creía posible…

-si Melanie, la madre de Sandy estuvo enamorada de tu padre…-dijo Archie…

-pero como?

-ellos se conocieron en el Colegio San Pablo….-empezó a relatar la historia Stear…todos los chicos estaban escuchando atentos esa historia, pues no la sabían…..

-después Candy estudio enfermería, y curiosamente tu padre iba a actuar en una obra que se iba a presentar en esa ciudad….-siguió contando Patty….

Melanie no lo creía….

-después sucedió el accidente de tu madre, y ella obligo a tu padre a casarse con ella, así que ellos se tuvieron que decir adiós para siempre…-concluyo Albert…

Todas las chicas estaban llorando, pero más lloraba Melanie….

-no puedo creer que mi madre haya separado ese gran amor, entre mi papá y la Sra. Candice…-lloraba amargamente…Gael solo la abrazaba y la consolaba…

-por eso digo que se volvió a repetir la historia…

-ahora eso yo no lo voy a permitir-dijo Melanie…-no quiero que mi hermano cometa el mismo error de mi padre…

-no serás la única hija-dijo Annie…-todos nosotros somos testigos del gran amor que se tienen esos 2 así que vamos a tratar de impedirlo…

Al otro día, Melanie fue a visitar a su hermano, y como no lo encontró en su casa, supuso que se encontraba en el hospital y así fue….

-Terry te e estado buscando….

-Melanie…-dijo Terry mientras iba a abrazar a su hermana llorando….

-que ocurre…

-Kimberly esta en coma, perdió al bebe…

-hay dios mío…

En eso llego el medico…

-Sr. Grandchester, acaba de salir del coma la Srta. Beck….

-ehh….en verdad?...-dijo secandose las lagrimas

-si, la Señorita quiere verlo, puede pasar, pero procure no alterarla mucho, ¿esta bien?

-Si doctor-contesto Terry entrando a la habitación….

-hola Kim…

-hola Terry, otra vez me fallo mi intento…como esta nuestro bebe?...

-lo perdiste…

-noooo, mi bebe noooo-empezó a alterarse, entonces entraron las enfermeras y la sedaron…

-que vas a hacer ahora-le pregunto Melanie…

-no lo se hermanita, creo que lo ultimo que me queda por hacer es casarme con ella, pues manche su honor…

* * *

Se repetira la historia?

dejen Reviews...

Con cariño...

Ayslem W. Andley


	28. Un reencuentro ligado a un Largo Adios

**Un Reencuentro, ligado a un largo Adiós**

-Eleanor, abuela-dijeron Mel y Kim al unisolo…

-Kimberly, crees que te podías salir con la tuya, con respecto a mi nieto, pero mira no te salio, así que te pido que cuando llegue Terry le digas la verdad…

-NO VOY A DECIRLE NADA!!...-grito Kim

-que no vas a decir Kimberly?-dijo Terry entrando con un ramo de flores a medio marchitar…

-dile!!, ándale maldita bruja…-dijo Melanie completamente enojada…

-creo que yo salgo sobrando,-dijo Rob mientras salia coriendo de la habitacion

-que hacia este imbecil en tu cuarto Kimberly…-pregunto Terry

-dile, Kimy, o prefieres que yo le diga toda la verdad!!-dijo Melanie perdiendo el control…

-lárguense de mi habitación todos!!...

-no señorita Beck, hasta que le digas la verdad a mi nieto….

-ya basta!! Cual es esa maldita verdad!!-dijo explotando Terry

-es que Kimberly te a estado mintiendo, hijo, ella nunca se acostó contigo, todo fue una trampa!!- grito Eleanor…

-eso no es cierto amor, yo te amo…ellas solo están mintiendo, por que no quieren que nuestro amor de frutos…

-CALLATE, ENTRE NOSOTROS NO EXISTE NINGUN AMOR!!-grito Terry…-POR QUE ME MENTISTE!!...

-Terry, solo lo hice por que quería que te quedaras conmigo-dijo empezando a llorar…

-Pero todo te salio peor…así que no quiero nunca mas volverte a ver!!-grito Terry saliendo de la habitación, seguido por su abuela y hermana…

Saliendo Terry abrazo a su abuela y empezó a llorar como niño pequeño…

-he perdido a mi amor abuela, al amor de mi vida lo perdí….

-no la has perdido hijo, solo búscala, y dile que todo fue una trampa…ella te perdonara…

-no madre, con que cara la voy a ver, mejor voy a seguir mi camino, y ella el suyo, aunque me voy a convertir en un hombre inmensamente infeliz….

-no hijo, no hagas lo mismo que tu padre, el se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y cuando por fin iba a hacer una vida con el amor de su vida, la muerte los separo…

* * *

Lakewood

Sandy seguía leyendo, pero ahora solo ojeaba los diarios de su madre, pues tenia esperanza que en algún otro día se había vuelto a encontrar con su Terry… hasta que efectivamente, encontró una Pág.….

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy me encontré con Terry, fue algo mágico volverlo a ver, el sigue estando guapísimo… nos topamos en un parque……….._

**FLASH BACK**

_Candy había hecho un viaje a Londres, pues había acompañado a su marido a un viaje de negocios, pero al estar aburrida en su casa decidió dar un paseo en un parque cercano…_

_Al estar ahí, empezó a dar una caminata, hasta que en el horizonte se encontró con el amor se su vida, el no era su marido… era su arrogante Romeo Ingles….._

_El por su parte pensó que estaba alucinando, pensó que estaba viendo a un Ángel, no podía creer que enfrente de el se encontrara su Tarzán Pecoso, el amor de su vida…. Así que corrió a abrazarla, ella no puso ninguna objeción, ya que había anhelado ese momento desde que se separo de él esa noche de invierno…_

_-Terry cuanto tiempo sin verte!!-grito ella…_

_-eso igual digo pecosa…sigues estando igual de Hermosa…_

_Candy se sonrojo…_

_-vamos a tomar asiento, ya que tenemos muchas cosas que platicar…-así que los 2 obedecieron…._

_-y que haces aquí en Londres?..._

_-vine a acompañar a Anthony….- a Terry se le estrujo el corazón, era verdad, estaba casada con Anthony, no era solo un chisme de publicidad….-tenia que hacer un viaje de negocios así que decidí venir con el…_

_-como están tus primos, me entere que tu primo "el vanidoso" se había casado con tu amiga "la tímida"…._

_-si Archie y Annie, se casaron, al igual que Stear y Patty…_

_-la chica de lentes?..._

_-si, ella…como esta Susana-decidió preguntar aunque tambien se le estrujaba el corazón al pronunciar ese nombre…_

_-ella esta bien…-contesto_

_-tienes hijos?...-pregunto Candy…_

_-si, tengo 2, Terry de 8 años y Melanie de 5…._

_-tu niña tiene la misma edad que mi hija…_

_-como se llama?..._

_-Sandy Michelle…-contesto llena de orgullo….-sabias que Albert se caso?..._

_-leí una nota en un periódico, no me lo creía posible…_

_-si, se caso, y ahora tiene a una linda pequeña, de nombre Abril, ella tiene ahora 9 años…_

_-wow, que bien…-contesto el, pero al tenerla tan cerca, su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza….Candy por su parte empezó a sentir unas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, por que todavía lo seguía sintiendo, pero se recrimino, pues estaba casada…casada con un hombre que la amaba de verdad…._

_Pero Terry no pudo esperarse mas, añoraba volver a probar esos labios…así que sostuvo la barbilla de Candy y la atrajo hacia el..pero centímetros antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, ella se paro…_

_-no puedo hacerlo Terry, estoy casada-dijo mostrando su anillo…_

_.-lo se Candy, pero no lo puedo evitar Te amo con toda mi alma!! Nunca deje de hacerlo!!, acaso tu me olvidaste?..._

_-nunca Terry-empezó a llorar-pero no puedo olvidar que nunca me buscaste!! Por que no lo hiciste?..._

_-por el maldito deber!!-grito…-pero cuando quise recuperarte, me entere que tu ya estabas feliz al lado de Anthony…_

_-no sabes todas las noches que pase llorando por que te habías casado con Susana!!...gracias a Anthony fue que me pude reponer a tu adiós, a tu olvido….._

_Así que Terry en un impulso la abrazo, la estrecho fuertemente a su cuerpo…_

_-te odio Terry, te odio por que nunca me buscaste, te odio, por que a pesar que estoy casada con Anthony sigo amándote con todo mi ser!!_

_-yo también te amo pecosa…-al decir esto unió sus labios con los de Candy…esta vez ella no puso ninguna resistencia, los recibió con mucho cariño….era un beso profundo, uno muy esperado por esos 2…_

_Al finalizar el beso, Terry hablo…_

_-pecosa, vamos a formar nuestra vida, todavía somos jóvenes…_

_-pero Terry yo no puedo hacerle esto a Anthony…._

_-no crees que le estas haciendo mas daño, haciéndole creer que lo amas cuando no es cierto….vamos Candy, vamos a formarla-fue en tono de suplica…_

_-y que pasara con mi hija, y con tus hijos?..._

_-tu hija te la puedes llevar a vivir con nosotros, y mientras tanto con mis hijos, Susana no creo que ponga objeción si me los deja, ya que solo me pedirá dinero…vamos Candy, todavía estamos a tiempo…._

_-no lo se Terry…déjame pensarlo…_

_-no hay nada que pensar amor, yo te amo, tu me amas, no hay nada que esperar…Anthony lo va a comprender…_

_-pero….-no pudo finalizar esa objeción ya que el castaño volvió a robarle un beso... uno de suplica….al termino… Candy, acepto, pues su corazón también se lo pedía a gritos, sabía que Anthony en verdad lo comprendería…_

_Terry paso a dejar a Candy a su hotel, pues habían quedado que los 2 iban a hablar con sus respectivas parejas, y ya a cierta hora Terry iba a pasar por Candy al Hotel para huir juntos a America…_

_Candy al entrar a su habitación, encontró una nota de Anthony…._

_Amor:_

_Tuve que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Francia, lo siento, te estuve esperando pero no llegaste, vuelvo mañana…_

_Perdóname, te Amo con todo mi corazón…._

_Anthony_

_Así que Candy, decidió hablarle a Terry, así que se comunico a su casa…_

_-bueno..-contesto una señora…_

_-si buenas tardes, me puede comunicar con el Señor Grandchester…_

_-quien lo busca…_

_-la Sra. Brown…-ese nombre le pareció Familiar a Susana, pero no lograba recordar, así que sin mas le paso el teléfono a su marido, que estaba llegando a su casa en ese instante_

_-querido, tienes una llamada…-dijo con voz chillona…_

_Así que Terry acepto la llamada…_

_-bueno…-contesto el…_

_-Terry, habla Candy, lo siento, pero es que quería comentarte que Anthony salio de viaje, regresara hasta mañana…._

_-entonces que haremos…_

_-pues mañana hablare con el…_

_-voy a verte…-dijo Terry colgando el auricular…_

_Momentos después Terry llego al hotel de Candy, cuando llego pidió informes de donde se encontraba la habitación, entonces siguiendo las indicaciones llego a la habitación…_

_-toc toc…-toco Terry y segundos después abrió Candy…_

_-Terry…._

_-puedo pasar pecosa?..._

_-claro pasa…._

_Ya en la habitación…_

_-siento el haber venido, pero es que ya no puedo esperar mas…_

_-a que Terry?..._

_-a esto…-dijo besando apasionadamente a su Pecosa….ella se sorprendió pues no lo esperaba, pero acepto gustosa, sus lenguas empezaron una danza, una que se complementaba de dos almas gemelas…_

_El amor que hay en mi,_

_solamente es para ti,_

_te cuidaré, amor mio._

_Terry Cargo a Candy, y la deposito en la cama, ella no puso objeción, tenia presente lo que estaba por venir, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se detuviera, como si esa oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida fuese la ultima…así que se dejo amar, por su Dulce Romeo…._

_Cuando el sol vuelva a salir_

_solo lo hace para ti,_

_tuyo soy, mi amor._

_El dulce, pero apasionadamente despojo a la Pecosa de su vestido, dejándola solo con el corpiño y sus braguitas, esa era una imagen excepcional, era completamente hermosa, así que empezó a besar el cuello de esta…_

_Ella se sentía en la Gloria, y ágilmente empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Terry, dejándola ver ese abdomen bien formado…_

_Cuando el corazón suspira_

_por tenerte akí a mi lado, _

_yo el tiempo pararía,_

_para estar más en tus brazos._

_El empezó a besar con mucha mas pasión todo el cuerpo de la pecosa, hasta que le arrebato el corpiño, y su visión se nublo, ahora si la visión que tenia enfrente era magnifica, los pechos de ella eran perfectos, la maternidad la había favorecido, ya no era una niña, tenia un cuerpo de mujer, así que sin mas, empezó a besar los pechos blancos de ella, provocando los gemidos de placer que la Pecosa decía…_

_Nunca dejaré de amarte,_

_y aunq pase lo que pase _

_eres tu, tu mi angel_

_Contigo, no existe el tiempo soy eterno_

_contigo, puedo volar y no caer_

_contigo, lo que sueño se hace realidad _

_junto a tí._

_Ellos empezaron la melodía del Amor, seguida por una Danza, una muy esperada por los 2…_

_Hasta que el final llego…cayeron los 2 rendidos…_

_-Te Amo Pecosa…._

_-yo te Amo también mi Terry….-dijo Abrazando a su amado, quedando así profundamente dormidos…._

_Contigo, quiero pasar mi vida entera_

_contigo, soñar hasta que amanezca_

_contigo, compartir cada momento junto a ti,_

_junto a tí._

_Al otro día, fueron a desayunar los 2, a un lugar discreto, pero perfecto para ellos, al término, el pianista empezó a tocar una Vals, así que Terry Saco a bailar a Candy, sellando ese amor… Al salir del Restaurante, Candy y Terry fueron al Zoológico, querían recordar la vez que lo visitaron, en sus días de colegio…. Fue uno de los mejores días para ellos…._

_Al finalizar la visita, cada quien se fue a ver a su respectiva pareja…Terry fue a su casa para hablar con Susana, y Candy iba a dirigirse al Hotel, pues también iba a hablar con Anthony…_

_Mansión Grandchester…._

_-Terry fuiste a verla verdad!!_

_-que te importa Susana déjame en paz…_

_-la sigues amando no es cierto!!_

_-si!!, con toda el alma!!_

_-pero no te has dado cuenta que ella es una arribista?, ella nunca te amo, solo te quería por tu dinero y fama, pero al ver que tu la dejabas por mi, por eso se caso con ese millonario…_

_-cállate!! Ella en verdad me amaba, al igual que yo a ella, pero por tu culpa, no pudimos estar juntos, por tu necedad, de que te debía la vida, por eso me tenia que casar contigo, pero hasta ahora me di cuenta que cometí el peor error, por que yo no te debo, ni te debía nada, por que mi deuda, se había saldado, en el momento que Candy te salvo la vida a ti!!, en cambio a ella nunca le importo el dinero, no como a ti y a tu madre!!_

_-si tanto te cuesta estar conmigo por que no te largas y disuelves el matrimonio!!_

_-gracias por decirlo tu y no yo, en este mismo momento voy a tramitar la anulación de nuestro matrimonio!!-grito Terry y salio de la mansión…_

_Habitación de Candy y Anthony…_

_-Amor te extrañe mucho!!-dijo Anthony entrando a la habitación yendo a abrazar a su esposa…_

_-yo también Anthony…-dijo un poco distante…_

_-que te ocurre Candy…_

_-nada, vamos a comer?...-dijo pues no sabia todavía como le iba a dar la noticia…._

_-me parece perfecto amor…-así que los 2 partieron a un restaurante que se encontraba lejos del hotel…._

_Al llegar, ordenaron los 2, pero derepente a Candy le empezó a doler mucho el pecho…_

_-que pasa amor?..._

_-nada Anthony es que me duele muchísimo mi Corazón….Hay!!-grito…_

_-Candy…-grito el rubio y corrió a abrazarla, pues se había desmayado…_

_Así que la llevo al Hospital, le dijeron que solo se había quedado inconsciente, pero no sabían el por que…_

_Candy, estaba inconsciente hasta que vio en sus sueños a Terry…._

_-Terry que ocurre?..._

_-nada, Tarzán Pecoso, solo vine a despedirme…_

_-por que, no me dejes de nuevo…._

_-lo siento pecosa, siento mucho volverme a separar de ti, pero nos volveremos a ver, Te Amo, como no tienes idea, Eres el amor de mi vida, gracias por haberme enseñado lo que es amar, siempre vas a estar en mi memoria, Te Amo mi Único Amor…._

Si me pidieras una palabra...

te diria lo mas sincero de mi corazón...

Si me pidieras una mirada...

te regalaria la mirada mas larga del mundo...

Si me pidieras un pensamiento...

te recordaria dia y noche...

Si me pidieras un sueño...

seria tenerte a mi lado...

Y si me pidieras mi corazón...

seria lo único que no te daría... por que tú estás dentro...

**FIN FLASH BACK…**

_Ese sueño que tuve en el hospital fue tan real… mi Terry se despidió de mi, es tan doloroso, por que?, por que la vida me lo arrebato nuevamente, y ahora para siempre….será un castigo por haber estado con el una noche…no…no lo creo, mas bien creo que ese fue un regalo que me dio la vida, una segunda oportunidad, antes de que finalizara su destino, pero me duele tanto…_

_TE AMOOOOO TERRY!!_

_Te amo!!, Siento mucho no haberte buscado, tal vez así hubiéramos estado mas tiempo, tal vez hubiéramos tenido hijos, como me hubiera encantado…._

_Pero el hubiera no existe…._

_Te Amo mi "Dulce Arrogante Romeo Ingles"!! _

_TE amo Terry, el Amor de mi vida!!_

_Te Amo mi Único Amor!!..._

Sandy al Terminar de leer, no podía mas que llorar, su madre había tenido la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con el amor de su vida, pero la muerte los separo, por que es tan injusta la vida?...

* * *

New York

Al termino del relato que le contó Eleanor a Terry, ese relato era sobre el gran amor de su padre y una Dulce Pecosa, y termino con la trágica separación definitiva….

-vez como no puedo permitir que cometas los mismos errores que tu padre hijo?-dijo sollozando Eleanor…

Melanie estaba llorando también, pues no sabia que su padre se había reencontrado días antes de su muerte con el amor de su vida….

-ahora comprendo abuela, te prometo que no voy a cometer lo mismo que mi padre, ahora mismo voy a comprar un boleto a Lakewood….-

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, llore cuando lo escribi, sniff sniff..._

_gracias a todas las que me siguen conforme subo cada capitulo, graciasssssss..._

_Ya se acerca el final uyyy..._


	29. Por fin El final de Una historia de Amor

Por fin, el final de una Historia de Amor….

Así que Terry, compro 4 boletos para Lakewood…pues Eleanor, Melanie y Rachel lo iban a acompañar….

Durante el viaje, en el compartimiento de Eleanor y Melanie esta le pregunto a su abuela….

-abuela como es que te enteraste de que mi padre se reencontró con la Sra. Candy antes de su muerte….

-me encontré con ella el año en que venimos tu y yo, a buscar a tu hermano, 2 años después de la muerte de tu padre….

**FLASH BACK**

Candy todos los años viajaba a Londres para visitar a su Romeo…

-hola Terry…como has estado?...

Eleanor la había visto entrar al cementerio, así que la siguió, y para su sorpresa, se había dirigido a la tumba de Terry….pero quiso esperarse y escuchar la platica….

-sabes que no podía faltar en este día, para visitarte, este día donde nos volvimos a reencontrar, sabes le doy las gracias a Dios por haberme regalado un día contigo, una noche magnifica, y una mañana especial….

Entonces empezó a llorar….

-todavía no comprendo el por que me dejaste?, si íbamos a hacer nuestra vida no fue así?, por que!!, por que!! Por que maldita sea!!-dijo tirandose al pasto, y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente….-por que Terry….por que….-pero en eso sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban

-pequeña no te lastimes mas….-dijo Eleanor levantándola….

-Sra. Baker- pronuncio Candy, y la abrazo….

-linda…se que es muy duro para ti, pero no te lastimes mas….

-pero es que señora, nos prometimos, momentos antes de su muerte que íbamos a hacer una vida juntos….-entonces Candy entre llanto le contó todo a Eleanor, pues le daba una gran confianza…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-así fue como me contó todo…

-y después que paso abuela…

-pues ella los siguientes años ya no regreso a Londres…así que ya no la volví a ver….

Mientras en el compartimiento de Terry y Rachel...

-Romeo que vas a hacer cuando la tengas enfrente?

-Voy a entregarle esto-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un objeto

-Que es?-dijo tomandolo Ra

-Es un regalo que compro mi Papá supongo para su mas grande amor, ya que nunca se lo entrego a mi mamá.

-Entonces diras que fue para la Sra. Brown?.-pregunto Ra devolviendole el objeto a Terry

-Exacto Julieta, para la madre de Sandy, pero como el nunca logró entregarselo a ella, yo voy a cumplir su cometido solo que ahora será para la hija de su mas grande amor-dijo observando el objeto mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo- que Ahora tambien es mi "Gran Dulce Apasionado Amor"

Así que siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a Lakewood…

Terry era el más impaciente, pues quería ver a su Pecosa…. Consiguieron un carruaje el cual los iba a llevar a la mansión Andley….

Sandy, seguia leyendo el Diario de su Mamá, donde decia que todos los años viajaba a Londres solo para visitar la tumba de su "Arrogante Romeo Ingles"...

-Ahora comprendo el porque de tu llanto, y tambien por que cambiaste tu aroma a rosas por el de lavanda, era por que así te sentias mas serca de el...-dijo Para si misma, ya que aunque estaba pequeña recordaba a la perfeccion esas actitudes que cambio su Madre despues de haber regresado de ese viaje a Londres...-Pero Madre aqui no dice que si le contaste a mi padre lo que viviste con Terry,-diciendo esto empezo a hojear para vuscar algun indicio de ello, al no encontrar nada supuso que ese secreto se lo guardo hasta el ultimo de sus dias...

Siguio buscando en los demas Diarios, pero tampoco encontro nada, hasta que llego al unico Diario sin terminar...El ultimo que escribio...

Ella en un intento de saber que habia escrito su madre un dia antes de su muerte la tenia nerviosa, pero aun así lo leyo...

_Querido Diario:_

_Estoy muy preocupada, hoy soñe que estaba con Anthony y mi hija, en un lugar muy hermoso, pero derrepente todo se oscureció, y estaba sola, luego alcance a ver que Sandy a lo lejos estaba llorando, pero cuando quise correr a calmarla, Anthony me agarro del brazo y me dijo que teniamos que Partir, que era nuestro momento..._

_Despues fui un rato al Pueblo, y en un intento de saber desifrar mi sueño, entre a donde años atras habia ido con Anthony a que nos leyeran las cartas, esta vez no era la misma señora, pero de ella emanaba una paz, que no podria decifrar..._

**FLASHBACK**

_-Que buscas Pequeña?...-dijo la Ansiana, Tenia el cabello largo totalmente blanco, y se encontraba sentada atras de una gran bola de cristal_

_-Disculpe pero soy Sra.-interrumpio Candy tomanto asiento_

_-Eso ya lo se, tambien que eres madre y que estas casada con un hombre que te ama profundamente, pero que en tu corazon solo existe un solo hombre pero que el ya no esta entre los vivos...-dijo sabiamente la Ansiana_

_-Como es que sabe eso?-dijo Candy tampandose la Boca_

_-Hija se muchas cosas, pero te digo pequeña por que en tu interior siempre tendras un alma inocente..._

_Candy no decia nada, estaba atonita..._

_-Hija se a que has venido, tienes un sueño que te atormenta no es así?_

_-...s..si_

_-prestame tu mano-dijo y candy aceptó, así que la ansiana prosiguio a leerla...La miro con exactitud y vió su futuro, pero un futuro se le interpuso, era el de Sandy..._

_-Hija...-dijo terminando de leer la mano- tu pequeña se llama Sandy verdad?_

_-si, que pasa con ella..._

_-nada no te alarmes, Ella encontrará el amor muy pronto, en un viaje a Londres, parecido al encuentro que tu tuviste con tu amado, el es el legado de ese Ingles que te robó el corazón..._

_-Como?, pero si no tenemos pensado enviar a Sandy a Londres?, y como dice? se va a enamorar?, de.. d...de.. el legado de Terry-no creia las palabras de la ansiana, y menos que su hija se iba a enamorar del hijo de su Terry..._

_-Hija la vida puede llegar a ser muy corta, así que lo que te voy a pedir, es que escribas una carta, diciendo todo lo que sientes a Tu hija, ella la va a necesitar en un futuro no muy lejano..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Las ultimas palabras que me dijo, me dieron a entender con exactitud que efectivamente ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo, me siento aturdida, pues por que voy a dejar a mi hija sola, pero aunque suene egoista, espero con ansias volverme a reencontrar con Terry..._

-Mi madre sabia me iba a dejar...-Sandy lloraba, pero se dio cuenta que habia una avertura en una de las paginas del libro, y era una carta que estaba encerrada en ese Diario... esta iba dirigida hacia ella, estaba escrita con la letra de su madre...

_Para mi hija con profundo Amor:_

_Michelle, si es que estas leyendo esta carta, es por que ya no estoy contigo, como es que lo se?, pues por que te conosco demaciado no por nada soy tu madre, se que cuando algo importante se te va, para sentirte cerca, buscas entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar algo que te recuerde a eso, Se que si encontraste esta carta, es porque estabas leyendo mis Diarios, solo para conocerme mas, o para sentirte mas serca de mi, quiero decirte que nunca vas a estar sola, aunque yo este en otra vida, siempre yo y tu padre vamos a estar junto a ti, eres lo mas presiado para los 2._

_Quiero que siempre tengas presente lo que tu padre y yo siempre te hermos inculcado, ser honrada, sabia, respetuosa, humilde, todo._

_Se que encontraras el Amor, o que ya lo encontraste, solo me queda decirte que nunca dejes que se valla, por que cuando intentes recuperar el tiempo perdido talvez sea demaciado tarde, no quiero que sufras lo que yo sufri con la ausencia de mi gran amor, Aprovecha la vida al Maximó cariño._

_Lucha con Garras y Dientes, al defender tu Amor ante todo, no dejes que lleguen terceros y se interpongan entre tu amor, acuerdate que no siempre los demas tienen que estar siempre al frente que tu propio sentir, y si por alguna razón un tercero logra separarte de tu amor, buscalo, recuperalo, si en verdad hay un gran amor entre ustedes, ese amor lograra que se vuelvan a unir Michelle..._

_Recuerda que Siempre te voy a Amar, seras mi pequeña por siempre..._

_Te amo..._

_ATTE: Tu madre..._

_Candice Brown Andley_

Sandy no paraba de llorar, así que tomó su abrigo decidida a tomar un tren con destino a New York para buscar a su Terry, no se iba a separar de el, y si en verdad el habia faltado a su amor, ella iba a escuchar sus razones, solo para volverse a unir, lo Amaba eso lo sabia...

Saliendo de su habitación, se encontro con toda su familia quienes estaban sentados en el recibidor, en sus caras se veia reflejada la preocupación por ella...

-Sandy? como te encuentras? a Donde vas? ya te sientes mejor?-le empezaron a llover las preguntas...

-oigan oiga, no puedo responder todas las preguntas a la vez, ya me siento mejor...

-En verdad hija?-pregunto maternalmente Annie

-si Tia Annie...

-y a donde vas pequeña?-pregunto Stear

-ahhh se me habia olvidado decirles que voy a tomar un tren...

-ehhhh!! como?-dijeron todos al unisolo

-voy a buscar a mi Amor, a Terry, comprendi que tengo que luchar por nuestro amor...

-te acompañamos...-dijeron sus primos...

-no es por nada, y no me lo tomen a mal, pero esta vez quiero hacer esto sola...-dijo saliendo del lugar..

-pequeña espera!!-grito Albert alcanzandola..

-que pasa tio?..

-cuidate mucho amor-dijo abrazandola con mucho cariño, en verdad ella era muy importante para el ya que le recordaba tremendamente a esa pequeña de coletas que era su madre...

-no te preocupes tio, adios a todos, deseenme suerte!!-grito abordando uno de los coches de la Familia Andley.

-A donde va señorita Michelle?-pregunto el chofer

-a la Estacion de Trenes señor Bernard-diciendo esto el chofer arranco y partieron...

Lo que no contaba Sandy es que al momento que partió un carruaje estaba llegando a la Mansión...

-Quien sera?-pregunto Mary Ann viendo el carruaje que llegaba...

-hay no!, es Terry!!-grito Betty corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el carruaje seguida por todos...

-Terry, Terry!!-grito Linda...

Terry se alarmó y bajo del carruaje..

-que pasa?, y Sandy?, vengo a verla para explicarle todo...

-hijo, ella acaba de partir, estaba decidida a buscarte para hablar contigo y recuperarte-dijo Patty

-Correle Terry!!-grito Gael apurandolo

Terry no lo penso ni 2 segundos, así que para ir mas rapido como buen jinete le pidio al cochero uno de sus caballos.

-Alcanzala!!-le grito Ricky al momento que terry salio volando hacia la dirección donde Sandy habia partido...

Terry galopaba lo mas rapido que daba el caballo hasta que diviso a lo lejos el coche de la familia Andley...

-Sandy espera!!-gritaba, pero la pecosa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no lo oia

-Quien será ese joven que viene atras?-exclamo el Chofer...

-quien Bernard?...-al preguntar esto Sandy alcanzo a escuchar que alguien le gritaba...

-Pecosa espera!!-gritaba y gritaba Terry...

-Berdard detengase!!-grito Sanndy, al detenerse el auto corrio hasta donde se encontraba su Romeo...

-Sandy!!-grito.. corriendo a abrazarla...

-Terry!!-grito al sentirse entre los brazos de ese castaño que hacia su corazón latir a mil x hora…

-Te amo Sandy!!-

-yo también te Amo Terry!!-grito, pero fue interrumpido su grito ya que Terry la había besado, era un beso de esperanza, uno de un futuro Feliz, de la promesa de un amor sin condiciones….un amor Autentico….simplemente un AMOR!!

-Lo siento fui un tonto (a)-dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2...

-disculpame Sandy no debi dejar que te fueras sin antes darte una explicación, pero es que fue todo una vil trampa...

-Mas bien yo lo siento Terry no debi alejarme y dejar a la deriva nuestro amor...

-nada de eso importa ahora pecosa...-dijo Terry..

-TE AMO TERRY!!-grito Sandy, ahora ella era la que le robaba un beso al castaño…

-ejemm-dijo el chofer...

-Bernard regrese a la mansión no se preocupe voy a estar bien con este caballero... -dijo Sandy abrazada a Terry...

El chofer obedeció y partió...

-Vamos a regresar, tenemos que contarle a todos que ya nos reconciliamos...

-como usted diga Tarzan pecoso-dijo Terry dandole un fugaz beso en los labios, mientras la subia al caballo...

Al llegar ellos a la mansión, fue una imagen que dejo atonitos a todos los adultos ya que parecia que los que estaban entrando eran Candy y Terry, era algo magico, como si fuera una señal de que porfin ese amor iba a consumirse por vez primera...

Al bajar del carruaje los 2, Terry prosiguió con su cometido...

-Sandy e venido, no solo a buscarte, y a pedirte perdón sino para esto…..-dijo Sacando de su bolsillo una caja aterciopelada de color verde….así que se arrodillo….a tal acto todos estaban felices, y reunidos en la entrada de la mansión….

Luciana, Albert y Abril…

Archie, Annie, Mary Ann y Ricky

Patty, Stear, Steve y Betty

Emma, Tom, Dustin, Gael, y Linda…

Eleanor, Melanie y Rachel…

Y la presencia de 3 personas mas…

-Sandy Michelle Brown Andley… este caja aterciopelada contiene un regalo que mi padre había comprado para tu madre, antes de verse días antes del estreno de su obra Romeo y Julieta…pero por complicaciones del Destino no pudo nunca entregársela, aun y cuando se volvieron a reencontrar años mas tarde….-al decir esto se quedaron boquiabiertos todos los adultos y jóvenes Andley y Stevens, ya que no sabían que la pecosa se había reencontrado con Terry…

-el sueño de mi padre fue preguntarle algo a tu madre, pero como no se pudo ahora me toca ami preguntarte…Srta. Pecas Quieres ser mi esposa?...-dijo Terry abriendo la caja aterciopelada al abrirlo Sandy vio un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda, casi del color de los ojos de Su madre, efectivamente era un anillo de compromiso que lo había comprado el padre de Terry especialmente…para pedirle matrimonio a su madre…

Sandy estaba llorando, el momento que había añorado había llegado,

-SI!!, -dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado…

El le coloco el anillo, y lo sellaron por ultimo con un beso…..

_El amor que hay en mi,_

_solamente es para ti,_

_te cuidaré, amor mio._

_Cuando el sol vuelva a salir_

_solo lo hace para ti,_

_tuyo soy, mi amor._

_Cuando el corazón suspira_

_por tenerte akí a mi lado, _

_yo el tiempo pararía,_

_para estar más en tus brazos._

_Nunca dejaré de amarte,_

_y aunq pase lo que pase _

_eres tu, tu mi angel_

_Contigo, no existe el tiempo soy eterno_

_contigo, puedo volar y no caer_

_contigo, lo que sueño se hace realidad _

_junto a tí._

_Contigo, quiero pasar mi vida entera_

_contigo, soñar hasta que amanezca_

_contigo, compartir cada momento junto a ti,_

_junto a tí._

__

Hola Amigas, aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya agradado del todo, o minimo un poquito, gracias a todas las que me siguen conforme escribo cada capitulo, en verdad muchisimas gracias.

Ahora solo me queda decirles que esperen el final de Dulce Realidad, y que tambien me sigan con mi otra historia, ¿Un Destino Diferente?, todavia falta mucho en esa historia, solo que por motivos (amorosos) no he podido continuarla...

Besos...

Ayslem w. Andley


	30. Final

**EPILOGO**

Después de la pedida de mano de Terry, hacia Sandy, hicieron una fiesta para formalizar y hacer público el compromiso…

Ese día…

-Sandy! Tranquilízate ya!- le vas a hacer un hoyo al suelo-le decía Mary Ann

-Como quieres que me tranquilice, si faltan 2 horas para que empiecen a llegar los invitados, y mi vestido para la fiesta todavía no llega-dijo Sandy desesperada.

-Pequeña cálmate, además a ti nunca te había importado mucho un vestido?-agrego curioso Albert.

-Hay tío, pues por que los demás días, no eran tan importantes como hoy, ¡hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso!, así que tengo que estar sumamente hermosa para mi Terry…

-Hay las mujeres…-termino diciendo Albert mientras movía la cabeza.

-Toc Toc, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Eleanor abriendo un poco la habitación.

-Si claro, Sra. Baker.-dijo Sandy corriendo para abrirle la puerta.

-No me gusta decir malas noticias, sin traer una buena consigo…

-Hay…-exclamo Sandy temiendo lo que le fuera a decir la abuela de su Romeo.

-Hija, hablaron en la mañana de parte de la modista, excusandose de no poder traerte tu vestido, pues el repartidor sufrio un accidente, y el paquete salio dañado…-dijo Eleanor.

-¡Hay noooo! ¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio!, ¡ahora ya no tengo vestido! ¿Qué voy a hacer?!-empezo a decir Sandy, mientras daba vueltas, hecha una remolino.

-¡Pero señora Baker, por que si hablaron desde la mañana por que no aviso?-Dijo Mary Ann

-mmm Por que quería aprovechar para darle un regalo a mi nueva nieta, - agrego mientras tomaba una caja que se encontraba en el pasillo- Este vestido, lo había comprado, en agradecimiento a tu madre, se que va a sonar raro, que la mayoría de las cosas que te damos en primer plano eran para Candy, pero, por motivos nunca se las pudimos entregar.-decía mientras abría la caja sacando un hermoso vestido en tono beige, con muchos olanes y rosas en tono verde y rosa,-Pero este vestido, lo compre en agradecimiento de que me haya ayudado a recuperar a mi hijo, se que es un poco pasado de "moda" pero…

-Para nada Sra. Baker, ¡Esta bellísimo!!!-grito de emoción Sandy,-¡Mira Mary Ann si o no, es una Hermosura!!, ¡ es perfecto para esta ocasión!!, ¡ahhhh!!.

-Que bueno que te guste querida-sonrío Eleanor.

-Gracias, Sra. Baker.-dijo Sandy mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Eleanor.

-Aunque te lo voy a dar con una condición, que ya no me digas Sra. Baker, que me haces sentir mas vieja de lo que estoy, solo dime Eleanor, ok?- guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta bien Eleanor, ¡Gracias!...

Llego la hora de la fiesta, y Sandy, estaba más bella que nunca, Terry irradiaba una gran felicidad, al verla, estaban seguros que ese día seria el primero de los muchos que iban a pasar juntos.

-Ejem-dijo Albert mientras golpeaba con un tenedor una copa, por lo consiguiente todos los presentes voltearon a donde se encontraba el gran patriarca.-Disculpen la interrupción del baile, pero como muchos sabrán, esta fiesta fue hecha especialmente para anunciar, El compromiso, de esta hermosa joya, de Sandy Michelle Brown Andley, mi nieta,…-hizo una Pausa- Sandy, al igual que tu madre, eres sumamente especial para esta familia, tu familia, Te queremos mucho-dijo abrazándola.- Terry te la entrego, hazla muy feliz- abrazándolo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Quiero proponer un Brindis-dijo Archie tomando la palabra,- Que sean muy felices, gatita, ¡SALUD!-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Que continúe el baile-dijo Stear, sacando a bailar a Patty, como si fueran 2 quinceañeros, de ahí le siguieron todos los adultos, hasta Eleanor, quien bailo con George.

Días después del compromiso, le siguieron Steve, quien le pidió la mano a Linda; Ricky, quien se espero a que llegaran los padres de Rachel para pedir su mano; Dustin quien pidió también la mano a Betty….

Mary Ann en uno de sus conciertos, conoció a un gran violinista de nombre Carlo Dimanche Milán (blanco, rubio, y de ojos color verde), mantuvieron una sincera e inocente amistad hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente enamorados, así que empezaron una relación, seguida por una pedida de mano, durante un Concierto…

-Damas y caballeros, ahora la siguiente pieza fue escrita por mi, en especial para mi musa, Mary Ann- al decir esto empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía, que hizo llorar a Mary Ann, al termino…-Mary Ann, quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Si!-Grito y salio corriendo a abrazar a su amado, y por respuesta todo el público empezó a aplaudir de emoción.

Abril, tubo que hacer unas practicas en un Zoológico, debido a su Carrera, ahí conoció a un Joven de nombre Michael Backhouse Dresser (blanco, de cabello color negro, y ojos color verde), quien era el veterinario en turno de ese Zoológico, así que se enamoraron y entablaron una amistad, pero el día que Michael le hablo sobre sus sentimientos a Abril, ella se puso mal, ya que todavía se sentía insegura debido al abuso que había sufrido, pero a Michael, quien sabia todo sobre el trauma de la rubia, hizo todo lo posible para hacerla sentir segura de empezar una relación, y así fue, meses después anunciaron su noviazgo, seguido por su compromiso, de quienes fueron testigos todos los animales del Zoológico…

-Oye Abril, que tiene Petunia en su mano?-le dijo Michael señalando a la chimpancé.

-Petunia, ven corazón-dijo Abril arrodillándose para poder tomar la cajita que llevaba.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo al tomar la cajita, pero al abrirla…

-Abril, te quieres casar conmigo?-Pregunto Michael arrodillándose frente a Abril.

-mmm, Tu que dices petunia?- entonces la changuita movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo,-¿Estas segura?-y la chimpancé, movió todavía mas rápido la cabeza.-¡SI!!-dijo Abril y se lanzo a los brazos de Michael, sellando el compromiso con un beso.

Después de algunos meses, Melanie termino sus estudios de Canto, así que empezó una gran carrera como una cantante fenomenal, ya que poseía una voz divina… meses después de su gran lanzamiento como cantante, Gael le propuso matrimonio, pero Mel, no le dio rápido el Si, lo hizo desesperarse un poco, pero cuando vio que era mucho el sufrimiento de Gael, ella compuso una canción, y en uno de sus conciertos la canto, donde le daba la respuesta a la pedida de mano, y era un Rotundo SI…

Así pasaron los años, y todos se habían esperado, para casarse, ya que tenían que terminar cada quien sus estudios, pero llego el año en que se graduaban todos…

Abril, como una gran Veterinaria; Steve, como un gran científico; Ricky, Gael, Dustin, como unos magníficos Licenciados; y Sandy como una Doctora especializada en pediatría, ya que le encantaba estar al cuidado de niños…

Por otro lado, Betty y Linda, con apoyo de sus padres construyeron una escuela, donde ellas eran maestras; Terry y Rachel, terminaron en un gran Éxito la Obra Romeo y Julieta, así que se lanzaron al estrellato, seguidos por muchos estelares mas..; como dije antes, Mary Ann se convirtió también en una reconocida pianista, y Melanie en una magnifica Cantante…

Pero seguido de las graduaciones, debían de seguir las bodas ¿no?…así que a todos mientras planeaban las fechas, se les ocurrió la idea de hacer una boda compartida… y así fue... más felices no podrían estar….

Al año de sus bodas, todas resultaron embarazadas, de nuevo…mas felices no podrían estar…

Después de 9 meses la primera en tener a su bebe, fue Rachel, donde tuvo a un lindo pequeño parecido a su madre (cabello negro, ojos color lila, y blanco)…

Días después le siguió Linda, quien tuvo a una niña (cabello castaño, y ojos color gris, de piel apiñonada)….

Seguida por Mary Ann quien tuvo a un varón (blanco, cabello negro y de ojos color Azul)

Betty quien tuvo a una niña (castaña, de ojos color azul, y piel apiñonada)

De ahí les siguieron Abril y Sandy, quienes tuvieron a sus hijos la misma noche, Abril tuvo mellizos, una niña (cabello negro y de ojos color azul), y un niño (rubio, y de ojos color verde); y Sandy tuvo un par de gemelas, idénticas a excepción del tono de cabello y el color de ojos, ya que una era rubia y de ojos color azul como Terry, y la otra era castaña y de ojos color verde como la madre, las 2 eran pecosas…

Así pasaron los años…cada vez fueron mas felices, ya que llegaban mas miembros a la familia… pero la unión nunca se perdió…

Así que Ahora si puedo decir que…

"_**Todos vivieron felices por siempre jamás…"**_

**_

* * *

_**

gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia con forme la escribi, tambien a las que me dejaron mis amados reviews.

**_muchisimas gracias, ahora solo me queda decirles que sigan mi otra historia, ¿Un Destino Diferente?..._**

**_Besos, nos seguiremos leyendo hasta el final de los dias...._**

**_bye!!_**

**_Ayslem White Andley_**


End file.
